Life
by Neo Aguni
Summary: Used to be called Wedding Day Jeremie and Aelita after Lyoko is no more.JA ON YU and of course JaySyd
1. proposal

I do not own Code Lyoko its characters or anything else.

Chapter Proposal

It was the night of the senior prom. Ulrich was helping Jeremie fix his tie because he was all butterfingers that night Ulrich straightened the tie and had to ask Jeremie a question.

"Hey Einstein is everything okay," Ulrich asked "You haven't been this nervous since you asked Aelita to be your girlfriend."

"Yeah I'm fine Ulrich," Jeremie said a big smile on his face, "I'm just a little excited that's all."

"Oh," he said noticing a glint in his eyes, "What are you planning Jeremie?"

"That is for me to know," he said grabbing the corsage he bought for Aelita, "Now I have to go and pick up my princess."

"We all have to pick up our dates," Odd said, "Remember Jeremie they are all at Yumi's"

"Oh yeah," he said feeling rather sheepish.

"What's wrong with you," Odd said, "You never act like this."

"Like I said I'm a little excited, so naturally I'm jumpy."

"Oh, so what did you buy Aelita when we went to that jewelry store," Ulrich asked,

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Jeremie said a bright grin on his face.

"What is with all the secrecy Jeremie?" Odd asked,

"You will find out later ok?" Jeremie said picking up three long stem roses, "Gentlemen your roses."

Odd took a red one, Ulrich took the black one and Jeremie took the pink one. The headed for the door, and went to pick up their dates. As they walked Jeremie had an uncharacteristic grin plastered on his face.

Meanwhile

The girls where busy getting ready. Naomi was putting the finishing touches on Aelita's makeup. Normally Aelita wouldn't want to wear any, but Naomi had talked her into it. Although it was only lightly applied. When she finished she gave Aelita a mirror to inspect her work.

"Wow," Aelita said, "Thanks Naomi,"

"No problem," She then whispered into her ear, "Jeremie won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

Aelita's face reddened. She put her hands on her cheeks and felt her face heat up considerably. They had been dating for years and yet the mere mention of him made her blush. Yumi and Naomi smirked at each other knowingly. Then the doorbell rang. The girls rose and went downstairs to greet their dates.

They decided to go in turns. Naomi went first. Odd watched as his girlfriend descended the steps. She looked amazing in her simple red dress. Her hair was fixed up and a single strand of her hair dangled in front of her face.

"Wow," Odd said, "You look amazing tonight."

"Thank you Odd," Naomi said quietly.

Odd gave a flick of his wrist and a red rose appeared in his hand. Naomi accepted it blushing like a mad woman, "Thank you."

"But wait I'm not done yet," Odd said, "What is that?"

"What?"

"That thing in your ear?"

"What thing?" Naomi asked,

"This," Odd reaching to her ear and pulling out a golden bracelet with rubies along it,

"Oh Odd," Naomi gasped its beautiful,

"Not nearly as much as the woman wearing it," Odd said fastening it around her wrist.

She then wrapped her arms around Odd's neck and kissed him so purely. That Odd felt like an angel was kissing him.

Then Yumi descended the steps. Ulrich was amazed by her appearance. She had a sparkling black gown with spaghetti straps. There was also a slit that ran up to her thigh. Ulrich was in wonder. In fact it was like he was in another world.

"Good evening," Yumi said approaching Ulrich,

Not being able to find words Ulrich presented her with her rose. She took it smiling at the awestruck boy.

"Thank you," She said smiling at him.

"I uh got something for you Yumi," He said.

"Oh,"

"Yeah," he then gave Yumi a black velvet box.

She opened it and gasped when she noticed a pearl necklace inside. She couldn't believe her eyes. Ulrich seemed to have come out of his stupor and put the necklace around Yumi's neck and fastened it.

"Ulrich you shouldn't" Yumi said but was stopped when a finger pressed against her lips.

"I wanted to," He said giving Yumi a sweet kiss.

"Awwww," was spoken then Yumi and Ulrich sprang apart.

"Hi," A voice spoke from the top of the stairs.

They all turned their attention and saw Aelita up there. Jeremie felt his heart beat so fast it felt like it was about to break out of his chest. She was in a dress that just seemed to flow. I clung to her though. As in awed as Odd and Ulrich had been Jeremie was stunned more then both of them put together.

Aelita approached Jeremie. He could seem to find words. However Aelita could see what he was thinking in his eyes. He then pulled his rose from his pocket. Aelita laughed. He knew she loved pink roses.

"May I," He asked.

"You'd be in big trouble if you didn't," Aelita spoke playfully.

Jeremie then fixed the rose into Aelita's hair. Fortunately he had the thorns clipped of. She smiled at him and gave him a simple hug. It may not have been as fiery as a kiss but it was the best way she knew to express the love she was currently feeling.

"I got you something," Jeremie spoke, "But I'll give it to you later okay."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Aelita spoke, "I have all I will ever need or want, because I have you."

Jeremie smiled and tilted Aelita's face up and gave her a kiss that was so soft and gentle that the others could only smile at.

"You know," Odd said, "I don't think anyone can be as in love as those two are."

"Really," Naomi said a little cross.

"Don't get me wrong," he said, "I love you very much, but they had to endure loving each other while existing in different worlds."

"Yeah," Ulrich added, "I agree with Odd."

"You do," Yumi said then smiled, "So do I,"

"Me too," Naomi said, "Now who want to break them up so we can go."

"Not it," Ulrich, Yumi, and Naomi said quickly leaving Odd to do the dirty deed.

"Um excuse me Princess, Einstein," He began, "Uh we kind of have to get going so could you wrap it up."

The two pulled apart slowly. Then they rested their foreheads against each other. Then Jeremie spoke, "Sure Odd."

They all left the house each girl on their boyfriends arm. When they reached the bottom of the steps a limo pulled up in front of them. Then the driver stepped out of the car and walked back to the back door and opened it for them.

"Well ladies first," Jeremie said leading Aelita to the open door and helped her in.

"Ah Jer," Naomi asked, "Where did this limousine come from?"

"The company," He answered, "I hired it, consider it a thank you for being my friends."

"You didn't have to Jeremie we where happy to be your friends." Yumi said earning a united response from the others.

"I know," He said, "Now come on, we have a prom to get to."

The group smiled and Yumi and Naomi climbed inside followed by Ulrich and Odd lastly Jeremie joined them. They rode in comfort to the prom that was held in a hall down town. They arrived and entered together. They all sat at the same table during which time Yumi poised a question.

"So Aelita," She began, "What are you going to do if you are elected queen."

"I'm nominated?" The girl spoke confusedly,

"You didn't know," Naomi spoke.

"Uh uh," Aelita said, "My focus has been on my studies my job, and of course Jeremie, not popularity contests."

"Well someone nominated you," Yumi spoke.

"Like I care," Aelita responded.

"And as if you could beat me," A snobby voice spoke.

"Sissi go away," Ulrich said.

"Now Ulrich dear," Sissi breathed, "Why would you want that?"

"Well let's see," He said, "You are,"

"Beautiful, stunning, charming," Sissi spoke putting her hands on Ulrich.

"Actually I was going to say conceded, egotistical, and a stuck up brat," Ulrich spat removing her hands from him.

"You are just saying that, because your friends are here," She spoke reaching for him again.

"You want to step outside so I can repeat myself," Ulrich spat, "Now go away before I sick Yumi on you."

"Yumi," Sissi said looking up to see the girl seething as she bent a fork in half.

Sissi gulped, "Well your little pink haired freak isn't going to win this contest you geek. Sissi shot at Jeremie before making her retreat.

"How dare she," Jeremie growled then calmed when he felt Aelita's hand on his shoulder.

Aelita shook her head and Jeremie felt his anger recede. He then took Aelita's hand and kissed it simply before he laced his fingers through hers.

"You know Jeremie You have been nominated as well," Ulrich spoke.

"What," he asked,

"You are on prom court," Odd said.

"But how," He said, "I mean Aelita I can understand but why me."

"It is probably because of that tutoring program you and Aelita started," Ulrich explained, "Now how did you manage that and stay out of trouble."

"It's simple," He said, "I tutored the boys and Aelita tutored the girls."

Then a slow song came on and Jeremie rose to his feet, "Aelita may I have this dance?"

A smile appeared on her face, "Of course," She said taking his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

Jeremie placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They danced slowly to the music. The light seemed to make Jeremie's eyes sparkle like sapphires. She didn't know how it happened but she reached up and kissed him as tenderly as she could. Jeremie lost himself in Aelita's kiss they where dead to the world, nothing existed to them except each other. They snapped out of the stupor when the principal began to speak.

"Good evening," He said, "I hope all of you are enjoying yourselves tonight."

The students applauded their approval.

"Be sure to thank your student government representatives," He said, "Now its time to announce this year's prom king and queen."

He then opened the envelope he was holding and read the card inside. His eyes went wide. Then he read proudly.

"Your prom King and Queen are, Mr. Jeremie Belpois, and Ms. Aelita Lyoko."

Jeremie and Aelita where shocked, but none more than Sissi. They made their way toward the stage while receiving pats on the backs by their fellow students. They got up on the stage and where crowned. In the back Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Naomi put their hands together for a job well done.

"Now our prom King and Queen will share their first dance." The principal announced.

Jeremie lead Aelita back to the dance floor that had been cleared and again danced slowly. In the meanwhile as the principal descended the steps Sissi confronted him.

"Daddy why wasn't I made queen," She complained.

"Sissi I have no power over who is made Queen and who is made King." He said, "The students nominate, the student committee decides who goes on the ballet, and the students vote."

"I'll bet it was Ulrich's friends that made sure I wasn't voted for," Sissi hissed.

"Well dear," He said, "You only got two votes."

"Only two," She shouted, "That is popostrous."

"Sorry Sissi," He said, "I counted the votes myself."

She grumbled and then stormed off.

Meanwhile

The song came to an end and then Jeremie pulled away and looked deep into Aelita's green orbs. He then reached into his pocket, and pulled something out.

"I'm ready to give you your gift," He spoke softly.

"Jeremie I told you as long as your with me I don't need anything," Aelita spoke in an equally soft tone.

Jeremie smiled and put the box into her hands, "Open it."

Aelita did as she was instructed and opened the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside the box. It was a gold engagement ring. On it where small diamonds and in the center was a pink gem. Aelita looked between the ring and Jeremie. She could barely breathe. She couldn't even figure out everything that was going on in her head. Then he took the ring and got down on one knee.

This attracted the attention of everyone in the room. The disc jockey even turned down the music. Everyone including Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Naomi watched with interest.

"Aelita I love you," He said, "Here as we are about to embark on the journey into our future, and I've realized that you are my future, you are my life, the very reason I get up in the morning, so here in front of our peers, and friends, I have to ask." Jeremie stopped and let out a breath, "Aelita will you marry me?"

Aelita's mind was reeling. Her mind was tumbling around as she tried to process what Jeremie had asked of her. Then it hit her. They would be together forever. She would be his, and he would be hers. That was all she ever wanted out of life. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she dropped down and gave him a big hug.

"Wow," he said, "So is that a yes?"

Aelita pulled back smiling brightly with tears still streaking down her face, "Yes," She said, "Yes Jeremie I will marry you." With that she gave him a passionate kiss and hugged him. He then slipped the ring onto her finger. This was the happiest moment of her entire life.

The student body didn't take this lightly. They cheered wildly when Aelita accepted Jeremie's proposal. The loudest being their friends. After the excitement the party resumed.

After a couple more hours the gang decided it was time to leave. They all got into their limo. They rode back to Yumi's. On the way they discovered the mini bar in back of the limousine. Yumi fixed up some drinks and passed one around to each of her friends. Then she held her glass up.

"To Jeremie and Aelita," She toasted, "May the two of you live the life of happiness that you truly deserve."

"Here, here," everyone chorused taking a drink.

They all arrived back at Yumi's the girls went upstairs to change. After the gowns had been put away the makeup had been washed off and the pajama's put on. They climbed into their respective beds. Aelita looked at the ring again and a joyful giggle escaped her lips. Yumi and Naomi smiled and then let sleep claim them in its warm embrace. Aelita followed, and dreamed of her life with Jeremie.

That's all for now.

Please leave a review and don't worry next chapter will be up soon.


	2. planning and preperation

I don't Own Code Lyoko

Yumi's parents have adopted Aelita. So when I speak of her parents I'm referring to Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama

Chapter 2 Planning

The months after the engagement had been hectic. Aelita and Jeremie's parents had been thrilled somewhat with their son's decision to Marry. They were just happy that he actually developed a life away from his computer.

Jeremie's parents loved Aelita. They thought that she was just the sweetest thing on Earth. Aelita's parents had a similar feeling for Jeremie. They all sat down to discuss the wedding. Jeremie's parents suggested waiting until after college. That way they wouldn't have to deal with class work as well as the trials of marriage.

Jeremie and Aelita talked it over. They agreed that their parents had sound points. They also had to agree that waiting for a bit longer could really help strengthen their relationship, so they agreed.

Months passed swiftly. Soon college started. Jeremie and Aelita as always did well in their subjects and helped their friends as much as they could. The years came and went. During that time Ulrich proposed to Yumi. She of course accepted the offer with vigor. They decided that their wedding would be at least six months after Jeremie and Aelita's.

Odd and Naomi stayed together obviously very in love. College graduation came around, and Jeremie got his MBA. His father of course took him on as his apprentice. The company was stationed in New York City, Which meant that Jeremie and Aelita would be moving there after the wedding.

The toughest decision was deciding who would be the best man and who would be the maid of honor. Aelita was at a standstill with her two choices. Her sister Yumi and her best friend Naomi, both of whom were very dear to her heart. She racked her brain for close to four years trying to decide which one of them would be her Maid of Honor.

"I can't decide," Aelita shouted, "I just can't say okay on this one without second guessing myself."

"It's ok Aelita," Jeremie said quietly, "I'm in a similar situation with Ulrich and Odd."

"What are we going to do," Aelita said, "We have to decide soon."

"I know," He said, "It is such a difficult decision."

"Tell me about it," Aelita responded.

"I know," Jeremie said digging in his pocket, "Let's let fate decide."

"What are you talking about Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

Jeremie pulled a quarter from his pocket, "We will flip for it."

"Heads Naomi and Odd, Tails Ulrich and Yumi," Jeremie said flipping the coin into the air.

The coin flipped several times as it fell back to Earth. It hit the table with a metallic clang, and bounced back up slightly before descending again. It hit the table and spun. It began to slow down and tip from one side to the other. It then settled on the table. Jeremie and Aelita leaned forward to see the results. It was heads.

"So Odd and Naomi get the big honor," Jeremie said.

"I don't know Jeremie," Aelita said, "How can we justify a selection with a coin toss."

"They each had an equal chance," He replied, "And besides selection on our own had proved to be difficult."

"I know," Aelita responded, "But still."

"I know," Jeremie answered wrapping his arms around Aelita's waist.

Aelita turned to face him and rested her head on her future husbands shoulder. The stress from this simple decision had been tiring.

"Well let's sleep on the coin toss," Jeremie proposed.

"Yeah," Aelita said, "Let's sleep on it."

Jeremie then stood and lead Aelita to the bedroom. They climbed into bed already being in their pajamas. Aelita rested her head against Jeremie's chest. This was such a natural position for her. She couldn't comprehend a night where she would not be wrapped in his arms. Jeremie was nursing thoughts similar to Aelita's. Sleep eventually flooded the senses. Both of them fell asleep trying to make a decision.

The next morning things where a buzz. It was getting dangerously close to the wedding. They had no idea who was the maid of honor or the best man. That meant that the tuxes and dresses couldn't come in yet. The rehearsal dinner was just a few weeks away. They could not practice until all roles were filled.

Jeremie and Aelita found themselves sitting on the couch. Across from them where the four candidates. The room was silent as they all waited for someone to say something.

Aelita decided to be the one to speak.

"As you know," Aelita said shattering the stillness of the room, "You four are the only candidates for the two unfulfilled positions."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Naomi said, "and not to pressure but you need to make a decision,"

"We know," Jeremie, replied, "Here is the problem," He continued, "We cannot seem to decide between you guys."

They all looked between themselves. Then back at the couple that was sitting on the other couch.

"What are you going to do?" Odd asked,

"Last night," Jeremie began, "Having no other alternative we flipped a coin in order to decide."

"And," Yumi asked.

"If we go with the coin toss Odd and Naomi will get those positions," Jeremie said, "We want to run this by you so we can make a fair decision."

"Go with that," Yumi said.

"Are you sure Yumi," Aelita said, "I'm you deserve this as much as Naomi does, and you are my sister."

"I know," Yumi said, "And I also know that I want you as my Maid of Honor, so give this honor to Naomi."

"Yeah Jeremie," Ulrich added, "Go with you coin toss."

"Odd, Naomi," Jeremie asked, "Are you okay with this?"

"Only if Ulrich and Yumi are completely fine with this arrangement," Naomi said.

"We are," The couple answered in unison.

"Alright then its agreed," Jeremie said in conclusion.

"Yeah," Aelita said getting up and walking over to Naomi and Yumi," She then wrapped one arm around each girls neck, "I wish I could give this to the both of you." She said in reference to the maid of honor.

"I know you do Ai," Yumi said.

"Yeah," Naomi supplied.

"I want both of you to know that although I can have only one official Maid of honor," Aelita said chucking back sobs, "I think of both of you that way."

"Awwww," The two women replied returning the hug.

"I think its best things worked out this way," Aelita said, "The Maid of Honors dress is pink."

"Yeah," Yumi answered, "You know how much I hate that color, what are the bridesmaid's dresses colors?"

"Red," Was the simple reply.

"I can live with that," Yumi added.

"So can I," Naomi replied.

The guys just watched the girls hug, cry, and converse. The next day the dresses and tuxes where ordered. They arrived a few days later and the gang all went to the respective stores to try on the outfit they would wear for the wedding.

Naomi and Yumi went first. They emerged from the changing rooms in the dresses.

"Oh Naomi," Aelita said, "You are going to knock Odd out of his socks when he sees you."

"Thank you," The girl flushed, "I guess pink works well for me."

"I'll say," Yumi said emerging in a red dress.

"You look awesome Yumi," Aelita said, "If you and Ulrich weren't already engaged he be would be begging to marry you when he sees you in that dress."

"Why thank you Aelita," Yumi said also red.

"So how are the dresses," Aelita asked,

"Fine," the two women answered.

"Not too tight, or loose," She asked, "Are they comfortable?"

"Yes Aelita," Yumi answered smiling.

"I just want to make sure that these are comfortable," Aelita said seeing as how you'll be in them almost all day."

"I know," Naomi said.

Any other conversation was cut off as a woman in her late twenties came walking into the room a smile on her face.

"So are the dresses to your liking," The woman asked brightly.

"Oh yes," Aelita explained.

"Wonderful," The sales woman replied, "Now if our bride will come with me we will get you into your gown." She said directing the statement to Aelita.

Aelita nodded and followed the woman. Naomi and Yumi sat in the chairs or wondered around the store. They waited for 15 to 20 minutes when they heard footsteps coming toward them. They watched the entryway as Aelita stepped into the main room in her wedding gown.

"Oh Aelita," Yumi said, "Jeremie will be positively floored when he sees you in that."

Aelita flushed, "Thank you."

"I'm speechless," Naomi said.

Aelita only grinned and spun around showing off her gown.

"Are you comfortable," Naomi asked, "I mean you will be in that dress longer than we will be in ours."

"Oh yes," Aelita smiling in a way that neither Naomi nor Yumi had ever seen. She was practically glowing.

"We definitely have a winner," Yumi said.

"I'll say," Naomi answered.

"How do you feel Ai?" Yumi asked,

"I can't even begin to describe it." She said as she walked back out of the room. She emerged a few minutes later with a bag in her arms. Yumi and Naomi changed out of their dresses and walked with Aelita to the counter bags in arm.

"Ok," The woman said punching some keys on her computer, "Alright just sign this and you are all set."

Aelita accepted the pen and signed the parchment. Then Yumi and Naomi both signed for theirs and they climbed into Aelita's silver escalade and they drove back to the apartment on the way Aelita had an announcement sort of.

"Um guys," She began, "This next week before the wedding I need the two of you to take care of the planning."

"Why," Yumi asked.

"Jeremie and I have to go to New York," She responded not seeing the stunned expressions on the two's faces.

"Why do the two of you have to go to New York Now of all times?" Naomi asked,

"Jeremie and I need to make sure we have a place to live," She responded.

"You mean you guys aren't going to live with us," Naomi asked not quite believing her ears.

"No sorry," Aelita said, "Jeremie is heir to his fathers company, so he need to learn how to run it, and it's stationed in New York City."

"I see," Yumi said, "Are you guys going there after the honeymoon."

"No," She said, "We will be coming back here."

"For how long," Naomi asked.

"It depends on how long it takes to get our stuff together and shipped to our new place."

"So about a week?" Yumi asked.

"Give or take." Aelita answered as they pulled up in front of the restaurant where they where meeting the guys.

They filed into the parking lot and they met the others. Odd noticed Naomi's downed expression. He walked over to her and lifted her chin.

"So," He said, "I take it princess told you what Jeremie told us."

"About them leaving," She began, "Yes."

"I can't believe that they are actually leaving," Odd said baffled.

"I know," She replied, "But hey I'm sure they stay in touch."

"You know that is why I love you," Odd said, "You always find the best in a situation despite the circumstances."

Naomi was about to say something when Odd leaned in and captured her lips in a warm embrace. It lasted a minute maybe two, but When Odd saw Naomi's eyes shining with love and devotion he came to a decision. The others watched the spectacle amused at the site.

The rest of the night passed by uneventfully. The dinner passed by pleasantly. They enjoyed a fine wine along side their dinner. They left and returned to the apartment in which they where staying.

Jeremie and Aelita began to pack their bags for their brief trip to New York. Jeremie was zipping up his suitcase when Aelita came into the room.

"All set?" He asked,

"Yep," She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently.

Jeremie just smile and drew Aelita into a soul searing kiss. She couldn't believe the depth in which he was kissing her. She wasn't saying that she was not enjoying it far from it. Air quickly became an issue and she gently pushed him away trying to catch her breath

"Wow," She gasped, "What was that for?"

"You saw that hot kiss he gave Naomi," Jeremie added, "I wanted to see if I could out do him."

"You most certainly did," Aelita gasped as she managed to catch her breath.

"Now It's my turn," She said playfully drawing Jeremie into a warm embrace kissing him with everything she had.

They continued their game for about an hour before the both retired for the night.

The next day Jeremie and Aelita where at the airport. Aelita handed a book to Naomi and Jeremie gave one to Odd.

"Ok you guys," Jeremie said, "Just follow what's in these books."

"Yes," Aelita added, "If you need us you have our cell phone numbers, and I have my laptop so email if you have to."

"Don't worry Einstein," Odd said, "We'll take care of everything."

"Yeah," Naomi agreed, "Everything will be fine."

"Alright," Jeremie said as he and Aelita moved toward the boarding gate, "We're counting on you guys."

"Do worry Jeremie," Ulrich said, "I won't let Odd do anything stupid."

"Hey I wouldn't dream of ruining my friends' wedding." Odd objected.

"We know," Everyone said.

With that Jeremie and Aelita boarded the plane and got in their seats. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Naomi waved as the plane taxied and took off. They returned to their cars. Along the way Odd opened the notebook Jeremie had given to him.

"Hey Ulrich," He said.

"Yeah,"

He pointed to the first thing written in the book.

"Hey Yumi," Ulrich said, "Me and Odd have to take care of something immediately so Naomi is going with you ok."

"Alright," Yumi said as Ulrich gave her a quick kiss and ran off with Odd.

"Yumi," Naomi said, "You and I have things to do too."

"Alright," She said as they got to Yumi's car they climbed in and drove off.

Meanwhile

The plane that was carrying Jeremie and Aelita to New York was now over the Atlantic. Aelita looked out the window enjoying the view. Jeremie just watched with a warm smile. He loved the woman next to him more than anything.

They began discussing housing arrangements as the plane got closer and closer to New York. Night descended on the plane and Aelita again curled up with Jeremie. The plane arrived and they where met by Jeremie's parents and they where in turn transported to their estate.

Next Day

"So Jeremie," He began, "What are your plans for housing?"

"Aelita and I are going to go and look at apartments today." He said,

"Son," He said putting his hand on Jeremie's shoulder, "The finest apartments in New York are here." He said putting a business card in Jeremie's hands.

"Thanks Dad," Jeremie said as they emerged onto the patio and joined Aelita and Mrs. Belpois for tea.

HE greeted Aelita with a quick kiss, "Ready," He asked.

"Yeah," She said rising to her feet.

They went and got into Jeremie's Mustang and they pulled out and rode toward the city. They drove to the apartment Complex that Jeremie's father had told him about. The arrived and entered. They pulled up to the main office and walked inside.

"Good afternoon," The young woman behind the counter said, "May I help you?"

"Yeah my dad gave me this card," he said showing it to her.

"Are you Jeremie and Aelita?" The woman asked,

"Yes," They answered.

"We've been expecting you." She said as she pulled a file from a drawer and a key and led them to an elevator. They rode the elevator all the way up to the top floor. The young woman then led Jeremie and Aelita to a door. She inserted a key and the door opened. When Jeremie and Aelita walked inside they where in awe. The apartment was actually a condominium. It overlooked central park. The condo was fully furnished. There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms one being in the master bedroom.

"Wow," Aelita said, "It's huge do we really need all this space."

"I'm guessing mom and dad got a little a head of themselves." Jeremie said amused,

"Yeah," Aelita answered as she found her way into the bathroom. There was a huge tub. The place was incredible. As Jeremie looked around the bedroom he found a note on one of the pillows. He picked it up and read.

_Dear Jeremie and Aelita._

_We are so happy that the two of you are getting married. Aelita dear we already love you as a daughter. Jeremie we are so proud of you that words cannot describe it. So this is our wedding gift to you. All ground expenses have been paid all you need to do is sign for the apartment and its Yours._

_Love Mom and Dad_

He then walked over to Aelita and gave her the note. She read it and by its end tears where in her eyes. They both walked over to the women from the front desk. She opened the folder she had and pulled out the document that would give them ownership of the condo. Jeremie took the pen and signed and then Aelita signed. Since she was to be married in a week, she signed with her married name.

They returned to the state house where Jeremie's parents and Aelita's future in-laws where staying. It was an emotional evening. The next day Jeremie and Aelita where back at the airport. This time they were flying back to Paris to finish planning and to get married.

The trip back to France was an excited one. They had not received any calls or emails from their friends and they assumed that everything had gone well. They arrived at the airport in Paris at about four o'clock in the afternoon. They called the others from the airports food court. Flying for close to 17 hours works up an appetite.

"Hey there they are," A voice recognized as Odd's said.

"So how was the trip to New York," Naomi asked sitting down by Aelita.

"Yeah did you guys find a place to live," Ulrich asked.

"Oh yes," Aelita replied.

"So how did things go here we didn't get any calls," Jeremie said almost afraid of what could have happened with Odd in charge.

The others looked at each other nervously. Then each one of them gave Jeremie and Aelita a sheepish grin. Odd looked especially embarrassed.

"Oh god," Jeremie said, "What did you do?"

"I swear it was accident Einstein," He said.

Now both Aelita and Jeremie where panicked. They stood up and dragged the four away by their collars and to the cars. They rode to the church. They got out and went in. Before Jeremie could open the sanctuary doors Odd blocked it with his body.

"Now Einstein," He said, "Remember I'm still your friend and friends don't kill friends," he said.

Jeremie pried Odd away from the door, and swung the doors open. His eyes went wide when he saw the sanctuary. So did Aelita's. Then they turned to the four behind him.

"Wow," He said, "It's even better than I thought it would be."

"I can't believe it," Aelita said, "It took four years to write down my design and even then it didn't do it justice, but you guys seemed to have just snatched it from my dreams and brought it to life."

"That was our intention," Naomi spoke, "We paid close attention to every detail in the books you gave us."

"We even added a little of ourselves," Odd said indicating the mixture of purple, red, black, green, and of course pink and blue.

"Thank you," Aelita said hugging Naomi and Yumi. Jeremie did the same with Odd and Ulrich.

"We told you we wouldn't mess this up," Odd said.

"I know," Jeremie said, "And I guess that even Odd can be serious when he needs to."

"I heard that," He exclaimed seemingly like himself.

"Okay you guys lets head home," Jeremie said, "tomorrow is rehearsal day."

"Don't remind us," The others said in response.

"Oh and one last thing," Yumi said, "Jeremie Aelita the rehearsal is the last time you are going to see each other before the ceremony."

"Do not remind us," Jeremie and Aelita said at the same thing laughing slightly.

They returned home. Jeremie and Aelita climbed into their bed exhausted from their flight. The others where worn out from their busy day.

The following morning the gang was up and around at about seven o'clock as Naomi confirmed the hair appointments for the following morning. The day was hectic as they got to the rehearsal. Fortunately, the rehearsal ran smoothly. Everyone managed to learn his or her parts quickly. The dinner was a pleasant one. Then a watch chime went off and Yumi stood up.

"Okay," She said, "Jeremie Aelita it is now 24 hors till your wedding so its time to say goodbye."

The two in question groaned being happy cuddled together. Aelita groaned getting up. Jeremie gave her one last kiss before she left.

"Just think," He whispered, "The next time I kiss you we will be married."

"I can't wait," She said pecking him on the lips before joining Yumi and Naomi.

They climbed into the car, and drove away. Jeremie watched as the tail lights disappeared. "She's only be gone a minute and I already miss her." Odd just put a hand on his shoulder and led him to where Ulrich was waiting with the other car. As they left Jeremie found himself looking in the side mirror, or more specifically in the direction, Aelita had gone.

"Don't worry Einstein," Odd said, "You'll see her tomorrow."

"I know," He said missing his beloved Aelita.

Ulrich patted his shoulder as they made their way to the apartment. Aelita was on her way to Yumi's house. They arrived and they began to do whatever it is that women do before their weddings.

They watched movies drank soda and just let Aelita enjoy her last night as a free woman.

Aelita then looked at the clock and realized that it was getting late. Then She rose from the couch and went to the room she would be staying in for the night. She was In bed and about to turn out the light when a light knock echoed from the door.

"Come in," Aelita said pulling he hand back from the lamp.

The door opened and Yumi entered followed by Naomi. The two women sat on either side of Aelita.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Aelita are you prepared for tomorrow night?" Naomi asked bluntly,

The pink haired girl looked between her two friends, "Of course."

"Do you even know what we are talking about?" Yumi asked seriously,

Aelita just looked at Yumi blinking curiously.

"Are you aware of what is going to happen between you and Jeremie tomorrow night?" Naomi asked.

"Well you guys quit being so cryptic and tell me what is going on." Aelita said.

Yumi then leaned forward and began to whisper into Aelita's ear. At first Aelita just nodded to what Yumi was saying then she stopped nodding and her eyes opened wide then they got wider and wider until they could not get any bigger. Aelita sat stunned for a minute as the info sank in.

"I… Uh…I….Um…we…," Aelita said as she flopped back onto the bed trying to process the information she got from Yumi.

"Don't worry Ai," Naomi said, "Everything will be fine."

"In all the years we have shared a bed we have never done anything like that." She said still shocked.

"Don't worry Aelita," Yumi encouraged, "It will be the best thing you have ever felt."

Then the two women left the room leaving Aelita alone to chew on the info that they had provided. She found it hard to sleep for a few hours. She eventually gave in and slept. The morning rolled around and she walked into the kitchen to see Yumi and Naomi having their breakfast. To her surprise, her mother was down there as well.

"Mom," Aelita said.

"Yes dear," She answered can I have a word.

"Certainly," She said as she and Aelita walked into a side room.

"Mom is it true what Yumi and Naomi said about the wedding night," Aelita asked, "Will me and Jeremie, you know."

"It depends on the couple," She said, "Some do, some wait awhile, but dear think of this it is the most intimate way to show your love for someone."

"Will it hurt," Aelita asked, "Only for a second maybe two, but trust me it will be worth it."

"Ok," she said, "Now get some breakfast you have a big day today."

"Ok," Aelita said going into the kitchen, "Thanks mom."

"Your welcome dear," She said as Aelita took her place at the table and fixed a plate.

The table was alive with chatter. Mr. Ishiyama could not believe that one of his little girls was getting married. This would be the last time she ate with her family a single woman. Soon she would be a wife and then someday a mother. After breakfast, Aelita went to her room. Her clothes and belongings packed away. Two outfits left out one to wear before the wedding and one for after the reception.

She got a towel from the linen closet and her clothes and went into the bathroom. She showered from head to toe. She wanted to be extra clean for today. When she stepped out of the shower, she finished getting read and walked into the living room.

"Okay whose next?" Aelita asked and Naomi went after her and Yumi after her.

The three women then got into Aelita's car and went to the salon to have their hair, and nails done. The other females in the wedding party met them there Afterwards the girls went to the church where they had their dresses waiting.

The guys where in a similar situation. The morning was spent in preparation. Jeremie spent his morning a nervous wreck his stomach was in knots. Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd got into the limo along side the rest of the groomsman and the ring bearer and left for the church.

The parents had arrived at the chapel while the kids were getting ready they were directing traffic. Aelita came in and was ushered to a room in the back where her was waiting for her.

When Jeremie arrived, he was ushered in the opposite direction to a room behind the sanctuary. He was really beginning to hate the no contact rule for marriages. Naomi already in her dress greeted Odd.

"Hi," she said sweetly,

"Hey," he said, "You look great."

"Thank you," She responded, "How's Jeremie?"

"Nervous as hell," He said, "And Aelita?"

"I think she is more worried about tonight," Naomi answered.

"Oh yeah," Odd said with a smile.

Naomi then hit Odd's arm, "What does Jeremie think?"

"Well like the typical male," Odd replied, "I think he wants her so badly he could taste it, but is willing to wait on her."

"He is so sweet," Naomi said softly.

"Naomi," odd said taking her hand, "I…uh…I,"

"Hey you two," Ulrich yelled from the church steps.

"Yeah Ulrich," Naomi answered.

"Come on," he said, "Aelita need you and Yumi to help her with her gown."

"Ok I'm coming," She said pulling away from Odd.

She then came into the room as Aelita prepared to put on her gown. As she When it was on Yumi zipped it up as Naomi put the crown and veil on Aelita head. She fixed the pins in place so it wouldn't fall off her head.

"You ready?" Naomi asked,

"I think so," Aelita breathed nervously.

"Don't worry sis," Yumi said, "Everything will be fine."

Just then a knock came at the door. It slowly opened to reveal Mrs. Ishiyama. She smiled sweetly at the girls in the room. She was smiling particularly happy at Aelita. She went over and gave her daughter a hug.

"I'm so proud of you," She said softly,

"Thanks mom," Aelita said hugging the woman.

When they separated she spoke again. "It's time."

Aelita then stood. Yumi and Naomi helped to make sure that Aelita would not step on her gown. Yumi lowered the veil over Aelita's face and they left the room. She met her father and the others as they lined up in front of the sanctuary doors. She stood next to her dad as Yumi and Naomi got in line. She took her father's arm and breathed heavily.

"Nervous," he asked.

"Yeah," Aelita said.

"Don't you worry about a thing," Jeremie is just as nervous as you are.

"You sure,"

"Yeah," he said smiling, "I'm sure."

Just then the coordinator came in and snapped everyone to attention. She began to give the final instructions. Aelita's heart rate was sky high. The doors opened and the flower girls started down the aisle.

"Here we go," Aelita thought to herself

I know this is an awful place to leave you, but I want the wedding and reception to have their own chapter.

I'm starting on that chapter now, so it will be ready soon.

Don't forget to leave a review bye now


	3. wedding and reception

I do not own Code Lyoko and I never ever will.

Chapter 3 Wedding and Reception

Jeremie sat in the back of the church. He was a nervous wreck. He had no idea how similarly Aelita was feeling. Just then, the door opened and Jeremie's mom stepped into the room.

"Jeremie," she said, "It's time sweetie."

"Thanks mom," he said as he got to his feet.

"Don't worry Jer," Odd said, "Everything will be fine."

"You do have the ring right?" He asked his voice quivering.

Odd smiled and then put his hand into his pocket. Then his smile disappeared as he began to check all of his pockets. Jeremie looked like he was about to have a stroke. That was when Odd stopped and reached into his inside pocket and pulled it out.

"Odd don't you ever do that to me again," Jeremie snapped plopping back onto the couch to settle his racing nerves.

"Sorry Einstein, but you know what they say," He said, "No rest for the weary." Odd said yanking Jeremie to his feet, "We have a wedding to attend."

Odd walked out of the backroom with Jeremie. Jeremie went to the entrance he was to enter as Odd went to the front of the church.

As he waited, one of the coordinators came and stood by Jeremie, "Okay we are just about ready," She said. She then put her hand to her headset. She listened intently to what she was being told. Then she directed her attention to Jeremie, "Okay it's time for you to make your entrance."

Jeremie nodded and entered the sanctuary from the rear entrance. He made his way to the front of the altar as the flower girls took their seat. Then the groomsman and bridesmaids descended the aisle. They formed a line on both sides of the altar. Soon Jeremie watched as Ulrich and Yumi came forward. Jeremie's heart raced he knew that Odd and Naomi where after them, followed by Aelita.

He felt his nerves go into over drive as they came forward. Naomi and Odd looking both serious and as happy as can be. When they separated, Naomi winked in Jeremie's direction. Odd then came and stood next to him.

"You okay Einstein," Odd asked.

Jeremie gulped and just nodded. Then the doors at the back of the church closed. The pianist changed pages in her sheet music. Then the congregation stood. Jeremie's heart froze on the spot. Then the doors opened, as the wedding march played. Then in came Mr. Ishiyama with Aelita on his arm. Jeremie's jaw dropped Aelita looked ravishing in her gown. A bright smile formed on his face as he forgot his nerves and watched his bride.

Unknowst to anyone except Mr. Ishiyama Aelita had been trembling since the doors opened. He reached his hand to Aelita's and patted it. Aelita then smiled at her father. When she returned her attention to the front, she saw Jeremie smiling at her. She felt a wave of confidence wash over her. She stopped shaking as they reached him. Mr. Ishiyama took Aelita's hand and placed it in Jeremie's.

"You take care of her," He said as he let go of his daughter.

"I will," Jeremie answered, "I promise."

He then smiled, went, and sat down in the pew with his wife. Aelita may not have been his biological child but to him as well as Mrs. Ishiyama Aelita is just as much their daughter as Yumi is. Mrs. Ishiyama looked around the sanctuary and to her surprise; the design gave the feeling of an outdoor garden. She knew her daughter's wedding colors where red and pink, but she also noticed blue, green, purple, and even black.

Meanwhile

Jeremie took Aelita's delicate hand and led her to the altar where the priest was waiting.

"You look beautiful," He said quietly.

"Thank you," She responded, "You look very handsome."

Jeremie smiled. Aelita returned the gesture as the came to a stop at the foot of the altar where the priest stood ready. The Congregation then sat down and the church feel silent as the priest began.

"Who gives this woman is marriage to this man?" The priest asked,

Then Mr. Ishiyama stood, "Her mother and I do."

The priest nodded, as Mr. Ishiyama took his seat.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony; if there is anyone who sees why these two should now not be joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

At that Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Naomi all turned and faced the audience as if daring someone to speak out. If anyone had been planning to object they quickly decided not to.

The priest then began to speak again.

"Marriage is a blessed union," He said, "It signifies two entities joining together to form one being."

As the minister said this Jeremie and Aelita walked over to the unity candle, took the two separate candles and lit the one in the center to signify that they where now one instead of two. After they lit the candle and returned to the altar the ceremony continued, it seemed like a blur for Jeremie and Aelita. Then they snapped out of it when it became time to exchange the vows.

"Now I understand that both the groom and the bride have written their own vows." He began, "They will now exchange them."

"Jeremie," Aelita began, "I owe you everything I have," She said, "I owe you my life, my independence, and even the very ability to stand here today." She said. She spoke the last part particularly quietly, "I have loved you even before I fully understood what love was, Many will say that I'm making the biggest sacrifice," She said, "But I'm not I'm making the biggest acquisition." She spoke proudly, "Jeremie I give you my life, my love, my very soul, I want you to know that no matter what the situation or circumstance I will always stand by your side."

Yumi and Naomi where smiling. They had tears in their eyes not fully believing the sentiment just heard from Aelita. Then it was Jeremie's turn to speak.

"Aelita," He began, "I don't believe that it was an accident we met, and"He began, "Aelita I love you more than anything on or in this world." He said never letting his eyes leave hers, "Living without you is impossible," He said silently, "I need you Aelita, you're a part of me, you're my soul mate, and I would rather die than live a life without you."

Ulrich and Odd stood in silent awe. They never believed Jeremie capable of such sentiment. They would comment on it later. Yumi and Naomi now had tears rapidly falling down their cheeks. They had always known this day would come now it seemed to have come all too soon. They entire congregation was touched by the sentiment shared between the two.

"May I have the rings?" The minister asked,

Odd and Naomi then handed the rings they had been charged with keeping to the minister. He accepted the rings, and directed his attention to all those present.

"Let us pray," He said as he recited a prayer of blessing for Jeremie and Aelita's union.

After the payer everyone in attendance raised their heads as the minister handed a ring to Jeremie followed by some instructions.

"Place the ring on her left hand and repeat after me," He said.

Jeremie complied and slipped the ring onto Aelita's hand.

"With this ring I thee wed,"

"With this ring I thee wed,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

The priest then turned his attention to Aelita and gave her the same instruction. Not missing a beat, she responded to his words. Afterwards the priest closed his bible and addressed Jeremie and Aelita.

"Then by the power vested in me by god and his holy church I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said then turned to Jeremie, "You may kiss the bride."

Jeremie turned to Aelita and lifted her veil. Jeremie smiled at her. Aelita was smiling brighter then ever. Then he took her face into his hands. He brought her to him in a sensitive, warm, and loving kiss. Neither one of them wanted the moment to end, but they knew they had to. When they separated, the priest spoke again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He began, "I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Jeremie Belpois."

The congregation rose and began to clap. Tears spilling from Yumi and Naomi's eyes. They were never happier. Odd watched Naomi the entire time. Jeremie then led Aelita down the aisle. Odd and Naomi followed so on and so forth.

They entered the hall and where ushered outside to the garden by photographers. They took a photo of the entire wedding party, then some photos of each groomsman with their bridesmaid. Of course, the best man and maid of honor had their pictures taken as well. It would not be wedding photos without the bride and groom.

The wedding pictures for Jeremie and Aelita took awhile as they had their pictures taken with their parents and also with their new in-laws. When it came time for the entire family to have their photo taken Aelita beckoned Naomi and Odd into the picture on Jeremie's left.

The last photo was special because it was just Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Naomi, Jeremie, and lastly but not least Aelita. Jeremie and Aelita where in the center Ulrich and Yumi on her right Naomi and Odd stood on Jeremie's left. They then wrapped their arms around each other's neck and as the photo was taken they had but one thing to say.

"We beat him," They chorused.

The photographer was stunned by their choice of words. They looked happy though so he took it as an inside joke and snapped the photo. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Naomi then left and went to wait outside. Meanwhile Jeremie and Aelita stopped at a table and signed their marriage certificate. The priest signed as well and swore to them it would be in the mail first thing in the morning.

Then they made their way to the front of the church where the limos where waiting. When they walked out of the door they where bombarded with birdseed and they made a dash for the car laughing all the way.

The climbed into the limo followed by their friends. The other bridesmaids and groomsmen where going to ride in the limo in front of them. They shut the door and the limo pulled out. As they rode toward the reception the gang had a few things to say.

"Ohhhh I can't believe you are married," Yumi said hugging Aelita.

"Join the club Yumi," Aelita said smiling bigger than ever before.

"Hey Einstein," Odd said cutting into the conversation, "I did not know you where capable of the sentiment you gave in your vow."

Yeah," Yumi said wiping some tears from her eyes, "Those words where so touching."

"Well guys," He said, "Trying to sum up all the love you have for someone and put them into words is a very hard task, keeping them from being heartfelt, loving and maybe even a little corny is impossible especially when it comes to me and Aelita."

Aelita smiled and wrapped her arms around her ex-boyfriend now husband. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She loved him more then any words could describe.

"So where is the honeymoon going to be?" Naomi asked curiously,

"That is a surprise for Aelita," Jeremie said smiling devilishly

Odd and Ulrich grinned being in on the secret. They also knew that Aelita would love it. Naomi and Yumi however where in the dark. They had decided not to tell them since they where so close to Aelita one of them might accidentally let it slip.

Yumi then pulled the pins out of Aelita's hair so she could go without the veil into the reception. Aelita and Jeremie both had a change of clothes in the limo, because it was the one that would take them to the airport. Mr. Belpois, and Mr. Ishiyama had taken their luggage to the airport where Mr. Belpois's personal Jet was waiting for the young couple, While he as his wife were taking a commercial flight.

The limos arrived and every one except Jeremie and Aelita climbed out of the vehicles.

Aelita moved to leave when a warm hand griped her wrist.

"Aelita," Jeremie breathed then moved closer to her.

"Yes Jeremie," Aelita said as her breath caught in her throat.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

With that the new couples lips brushed. They had kissed before, but this was so much more than a mere kiss. It was different than any other they had shared. Maybe it was the knowledge that they belonged to each other and no one else. Maybe their love had exceeded its original boundaries. Aelita and Jeremie had no clue why this kiss was so much different from any other they had shared. All they knew was that it was. They separated when Odd knocked on the limo's window. Jeremie exited the vehicle and helped his bride out of the car.

Everyone inside the hall had taken their seats at their respective table. The disc jockey was readying his equipment. Then a coordinator came over to him and let him know that the wedding party had arrived and where lined up outside the main hall doors. He stopped the soft music that had played and picked up his mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen its time to introduce the wedding party," He said as the bride's maids and groomsmen came in. The groomsmen escorted his bridesmaid to her chair before going to his.

"Now Ms. Yumi Ishiyama and Mr. Ulrich stern." He announced as they came in and took their seats in the fashion as they others did.

"Now our Maid of honor and best man," The d.j. said, "Ms. Naomi Lander and Mr. Odd Della Robbia,"

When they where secure in their seats. The DJ brought the mic back to his lips.

"And now," He said "Ladies and Gentle our bride and groom Mr., and Mrs. Jeremie Belpois." Everyone in the room applauded as they entered and took their seats and the center of the wedding party table.

As they settled in everyone took up pleasant conversation as dinner was served. The liveliest chatter was with the parents who where talking about the one-thing parents always talk about at their age. Grandkids.

After dinner it was announced that the bride was going to dance with her father. Aelita stood and met her father on the dance floor. They danced to the song butterfly kisses. Jeremie just sat and watched with a knowing smile. When the dance came to an end Aelita thanked her father for making her his daughter. They shared a big hug and Aelita came back to the table and wrapped her arms around Jeremie.

It was quickly time for Jeremie to dance with his mother. They danced to a song that was Mrs. Belpois's personal favorite. When they dance came to an end The Disc Jockey announced that Jeremie and Aelita would share their first dance as a married couple Aelita joined Jeremie on the dance floor. The song was a surprising selection for the couple. It was All I ask of you from, The Phantom of the Opera

At the end of the song Jeremie and Aelita shared a sweet kiss. There was not a dry eye anywhere in the hall. Yumi and Naomi where in tears especially. It seemed to them as well as Ulrich and Odd that that song was written for this day and for this couple.

Jeremie and Aelita returned to their seats and met with their friends as they got there.

"That was so beautiful," Naomi said,

"Yeah," Yumi said, "The perfect song for the perfect day."

"Agreed," Ulrich said.

"Yeah," Odd spoke, "You two are a couple of real saps you know that,"

"Yes and proud of it," Aelita and Jeremie replied in unison.

A long group laugh was had. The reception rolled on. It was time for the garter to the thrown. All of the single guys except Ulrich were on the dance floor after all he was already engaged. He and Yumi watched from their spots at the table.

"I wonder who will catch it?" Ulrich asked,

"Knowing the competition," Yumi mused, "I'll put my money on Odd."

"Likewise for the bouquet and Naomi," Ulrich responded,

"Can I ask you a question?" Yumi spoke quietly,

"Sure,"

"Do you think Odd and Naomi will ever get married,"

"Its hard to say," Ulrich said, "Odd is the kind of guy who loves to be free, but I know he loves Naomi."

"I guess we will just have to wait and see," Yumi said entwining her fingers in Ulrich's, "I can't wait for our wedding," She said pecking Ulrich's lips softly.

Ulrich moaned and answered, "Me neither."

A loud cheer erupted breaking Yumi and Ulrich away from each other. They looked over to the dance floor and saw Odd himself holding the garter. He then wrapped the garter around his arm as the guys left the dance floor and where replaced by the girls. Aelita laughed as they were already fighting for the bouquet. She watched as Jeremie's eyes as they gestured in a certain direction. Aelita then closed her eyes and heaved the bouquet.

The girls scrambled and fought for it. But with a sideways jump Naomi picked it out of the air. Odd laughed and he ran up and gave Naomi a hug and a kiss. Everyone left the floor. Naomi was about to leave when Odd caught her hand.

"Naomi," He said quietly.

"Yes Odd,"

"I love you," He said, "More than anything, even my freedom,"

"Odd," Naomi trembled, "what are you saying?"

Odd swallowed a huge gulp and got down on one knee. He noticed that she was wearing the bracelet he had given her all those years ago. He then reached into his pocket and pulled a red velvet box from his pocket. He opened it to show Naomi the golden ring with a ruby and two diamonds. Naomi was paralyzed.

"Naomi?" Odd asked, "Will you marry me?"

"O-Odd," Naomi gasped not believing her ears.

Odd sat in patience as he awaited Naomi's answered. The others had snapped out of their phases and began encouraging Naomi to answer. She eventually realized what was going on around her.

"I just have one thing to say Odd," Naomi said tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes," He asked bracing himself.

"What the hell took you so long?" Naomi said pulling Odd up to her in a warm embrace.

"So," Odd began, "Is that a yes."

"Of course it is," She said with the biggest smile imaginable.

Odd let out a laugh, and slipped the ring onto her finger, they then kissed right then and their. Both of them where so happy that the cheering going on around them went unnoticed.

Jeremie and Aelita were especially happy. When it all settled down Jeremie and Aelita toasted the newly engaged couple. A light tune came on and Jeremie led Aelita to the dance floor. Along the way they pulled Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Naomi. The couples paired up and began to dance to the upbeat tune. It somehow reminded them of their adventures seeing as how part of the music just seemed to say "Code Lyoko". They danced their hearts away as if they were kids again. When the music began to fade they slowed and slowly as if they where one all leaned in and kissed their significant other.

Applause died down and the reception continued as usual. Soon they were all sitting and laughing as everyone enjoyed the party the champagne they had was exquisite although some believed it was quickly going to their heads.

Some time passed and it was time for Odd to give his speech. He stood up and walked over to the dj and got his microphone. He returned to the center of the dance floor and pulled his notes from his pocket.

"If I may have your attention," Odd said, "Waiters and waitresses can you please top everyone off."

They complied and filled everyone's drinking glasses. They in turn raised them as Odd began his speech.

"Einstein and Princess," He began, "What is there to say that we don't already know," He said, "I've seen them fall in love the day they met, and I've watched that love grow day in and day out." He said slowly, "I've seen Mr. Logic do things that he wouldn't under normal conditions do," Jeremie blushed knowing exactly what he meant.

"And then there is Princess," Odd said smiling, "It is damn hard to not love her," he said ignoring the heated glare from Jeremie, "Give the girl two minutes and you just fall in love with her," Jeremie calmed when he realized what Odd meant and also noticed a lot of people nodding. "With as many people as she's had fall for her boy did she fall for Einstein and hard." Odd spoke and Aelita blushed and hugged her husband, "This is quite literally a match made in heaven," Odd said, "To Jeremie and Aelita aka Einstein and Princess may you have a long and prosperous marriage."

"Here, here," Was chanted as they all drank.

"Oh and Jeremie," Odd began, "You better take care of her or I will break all the bones in your body." Ulrich threatened.

"Don't worry," Jeremie said, "I will take good care of her."

"We know you will," Yumi said, "We wouldn't want Aelita marrying anyone else."

"Or you," Naomi added in, "Marrying anyone but Aelita that is."

"Yeah," The others said in unison.

They had a group hug. The hours flew by and it was getting late, and Jeremie and Aelita had a long flight ahead of them. Jeremie and Aelita got up and left the table and left through the main doors to the separate bathrooms. Ulrich gave Jeremie his spare clothes as Yumi gave Aelita's hers. After several minutes they remerged Jeremie in a silk blue shirt and dark pants and shoes. Aelita was in a pink blouse and white slacks and pink dress shoes. They made it to the doors where everyone was waiting As they walked toward the limo they where congratulated on their marriage and wished the best. Their parents seemed to crush them in their airtight grips.

"Hey Einstein," Odd said, "Be gentle with her okay,"

"Odd you know that I would rather die than hurt her," Jeremie responded.

"I know," He said, "It's just,"

"Odd we both know that in whatever situation Aelita is in the best possible hands," Ulrich interjected.

"You're right," Odd said, "Have fun Einstein,"

"Thanks Odd," Jeremie said with some amusement in his voice.

Meanwhile

"Now Aelita," Her mother said, "Just close your eyes and let it wash over you like a wave."

"Okay," Aelita said nervously.

"I've said it before and I will say it again," Yumi spoke, "It will be the best thing that you have ever felt."

"Exactly," Naomi spoke, "remember to relax,"

"Yes," Ms. Ishiyama spoke, "Just let go of everything and focus on Jeremie."

"Alright," Aelita spoke quietly, "Thanks mom, Yumi, and Naomi,"

"I still can't believe you are married," Yumi said hugging her sister.

"I know," Naomi said hugging Aelita, "We all knew this day would come and yet it seems to have come all too soon."

They all hugged again then Jeremie came over to them.

"Excuse me ladies," he said, "It's time Aelita,"

"Ok," She said as they all got one final hug.

Jeremie and Aelita then climbed into the limo-waving goodbye to everyone there. Aelita shut the door and the limo pulled out of the parking lot heading for the airport. After the limo was gone several people left others went inside to enjoy the remainder of the evening. The night seemed to go by and slowly but surely more and more people left soon it was left for the family and the rest of the wedding party to clean up.

The limo arrived at the airport. Jeremie and Aelita where met by Mr. Belpois's personal pilot. He escorted the newly wed couple to a door that led onto the runway and to the Jet that was waiting for them. He assured the couple that their suitcases and everything they needed or the honeymoon was already on the plane.

They boarded the jet and where seated. The pilot and co-pilot went through preflight and soon the plane taxied and began to advance on the runway picking up speed. As they reached the end of the runway it lifted off the ground and carried the young couple off to their honeymoon.

"Jeremie?" Aelita asked, "Now will you tell me what the big surprise is?"

"What is the magic word?" He teased,

Aelita answered by giving him a big, warm, and very loving kiss.

"Have you ever heard of the oceanic tour?"

"Yes is a cruise that goes around the world and stops at various cities to refuel, and restock." Aelita stopped, "We are going around the world?"

Jeremie smiled and nodded, "Yep,"

"Oh Jeremie," Aelita cried hugging him, "Thank you,"

"Thank you," He answered, "For loving me and marrying me."

"Thank you for loving me enough to materialize me," she said, "For risking your life fighting Xana till you could bring me to this world."

"You're welcome," Jeremie said pushing Aelita into her chair kissing her so deeply that she didn't know or care where she was. When they pulled away due to lack of oxygen Aelita made a decision on her own.

The hours passed casually as the newlyweds played cards joked about the old days, and watched the sun as it rose again into the sky even though they had seen it set a couple of hours ago.

The plane landed and yet another car waited for them as they got their bags from the plane. One of the bags had Jeremie and Aelita's tickets and passports. They went through customs seeing as how they had flown from France to the Caribbean. They got into the car and it took them to the hotel that they would be staying in for the night.

As they entered the lobby they walked up to the front desk. Jeremie then rang the bell for service.

"Hello how may I help you," The clerk asked.

"My Wife and I would like a room for the night,"

"Certainly sir," He said punching some keys on the computer, "Are you two Mr. And Mrs. Belpois?"

"Yes we are?" Jeremie said ,

"Ah we have been expecting you," He said as he pulled the top key from the cubby and handed it to Jeremie, "The very top floor,"

"Okay," Jeremie said, "Is there anything I need to sign?"

"Oh no sir," He said, Everything has been taken care of and congratulations on your union."

"Why thank you," they said as they made their way to the elevator.

They rode the elevator to the top floor. They got out and Jeremie unlocked the door. Aelita was about to enter but Jeremie stopped her. She cast an inquisitive glance and yelped in surprise when he scooped her up. He then carried her into the room and set her down on the bed.

"What was that for?" Aelita asked pulling Jeremie down on top of her, "Not that I minded,"

"It's tradition Ai," He said, "Whenever a man and woman enter a dwelling for the first time as husband and wife the groom carries his bride over the threshold."

"Over the what?" Aelita asked,

"The threshold," he answered running his hands up and down Aelita's body, "It's a fancy way of saying in the door."

Aelita laughed as her fingers left cool trails across Jeremie's neck and back. She found herself staring into the warm blue eyes of her husband. She then brought her hands to his shoulders.

"You nervous?" Jeremie asked,

"Yeah are you," Aelita asked quietly,

"Yep," he said flatly, "Aelita we don't have to," He said but was cut off by a pair of soft lips that where caressing his.

"I want to," Aelita said,

"Are you sure?" he asked his wife,

"More than anything," Aelita began unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Jeremie responded by unbuttoning hers. Soon the two where shirtless and their hands roaming the other. Jeremie swallowed his nerves and moved forward kissing Aelita. She responded as they let the night, their love and they new bond between them wherever it would.

Next Day

Aelita lay staring at the ceiling her mother and Yumi had been right. It had hurt like nothing else on the planet, but then was indeed the best thing she had ever felt. She smiled when she realized that Naomi had bee right as well. It may have hurt but it was worth it.

She looked at Jeremie who was asleep beside her. He then stirred slightly and went back to sleep. Then the phone rang. Aelita answered on the first ring.

"Hello," She asked.

"Mrs. Belpois," The voice said, "This is Daniel at the front desk you requested a wake up call for six o'clock in the morning."

"Yes," She answered remembering the call Jeremie placed after their activity.

"Ma'am it's six o'clock now,"

"Oh thank you,"

"Would you like some breakfast sent up,"

"Yes," Aelita said shaking Jeremie.

"What would you like?"

"Ummmm," Aelita said, "What do you suggest?"

"The island breakfast has all the usual favorites and an assortment of fruits."

"That is perfect," Aelita said smiling.

"Ok," he said, "It should be up in a half an hour,"

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome," with that the phone call ended.

Aelita pulled the covers off and grabbed a robe provided by the hotel and slipped it on. She then sat down by Jeremie and continued to pester him.

"Jeremie," Aelita cooed, "Time to wake up sweetie."

He groaned and stirred, "Morning Aelita," Jeremie said sitting up, "Is it six already?"

"Yes," She said, "The hotel is sending some food up, and I'm going to take a shower."

"When did you order?" Jeremie asked.

"About 5 minutes ago," Aelita said, "We can both get a shower and be dressed by the time it gets here."

"Okay," Aelita giggled as Jeremie got the other complimentary robe. They went and showered.

When they finished they climbed out and brushed their teeth. As they left the bathroom the door to the room was knocked on. Jeremie walked over and opened the door and a bellboy with a cart came in.

"Your breakfast sir," He said.

"Thank you," Jeremie answered and asked Aelita to toss him his wallet. She did Jeremie provided a tip and the bellboy left the room. Aelita and Jeremie where dressed quickly and had their clothes from the day before stored away. They packed up their bags and sat down to eat the food.

Aelita had some fun at Jeremie's expense with the help of the fruit. (I'm not going to say any more) When they finished Aelita and a flustered Jeremie checked out of the hotel. It was about 8:00 in the morning. Which meant that they had another hour before the boat left. Not wanting to miss the boat they hailed a taxi. They had their bags loaded into the car and told the taxi man to take them to pier 15.

They arrived on the dock with 15 minutes to spare. Fortunately they only had three suitcases between the two of them, and the bags they had slung over their shoulders. They showed the ticket guy their boarding passes, and they went onto the boat. They found their stateroom.

Jeremie wasted no time he wrapped his arms around Aelita and kissed the gentle slope of her neck.

"Jeremie," Aelita gasped,

"Yes Aelita," continuing to assault Aelita's senses.

"I forgot what I was going say," Aelita said as they stumbled over to the bed in their room.

"Don't say anything," Jeremie said.

"Okay," Aelita responded as they once again enjoyed the fruits of marriage.

Okay now that is done

Chapter 4 will be over the various stops on the honeymoon soon it may be longer than this. Do NOT forget to leave a review until the next chapter later


	4. Honeymoon thoughts and afterwards

I don't own Code Lyoko I do however own Naomi

Chapter 4 Honeymoon

Jeremie and Aelita were lying on their bed wrapped in each other's arms. Jeremie ran his hand up and down the back of his first love and new wife. He then looked down on her sleeping form. Her pink hair falling softly against her pale skin as she snuggled into Jeremie's warmth. Unable to resist a smile formed as he watched her sleep. He then leaned down and brushed her cheek gently with his lips. He noticed Aelita grin briefly before sleep made it disappear as she settled back into her dreams.

He still couldn't believe he was finally married to her. It had been the best day of his life when she said, "I do." He then turned so he was level with her. She had this peaceful look on her face. He loved seeing her like this. He then saw Aelita stir and slowly her green eyes opened.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi," He responded, "Sleep well."

"Yep," She responded, "Better than I have in a long time."

Jeremie's response was a simple smile as he ran his fingers through Aelita's soft pink hair.

"I love you," Was all he could say, "I feel as if I just can't say that enough."

"I know Jeremie," She replied running her hand down Jeremie's chest, "I love you too."

Jeremie then just leaned in and kissed his wife. Aelita gladly accepted the kiss and returned it. Jeremie then pulled away. He had an unusual smile on his face. He settled down next to his wife and pulled her closer. He then laid back and stared at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Aelita asked,

"Our first real kiss," He said, "Remember?"

"Yeah," She said, "It was during our first official date."

**Flashback**

The week had ended, and Aelita was putting her books away in her locker when Yumi approached her.

"A month," Yumi said, "Can you believe that you've already been here for a month."

"I know," She said, "Can't believe that the time went by so quickly."

"Are you ready," Yumi asked, "We have to meet the others."

"Yeah," Aelita said as she closed her locker and went with Yumi.

They found the others at their bench. They saw Jeremie pacing and looking rather nervous. Ulrich, Odd, and Naomi were there saying something to him. Curiosity getting the best of her Aelita approached him.

"Hi Jeremie," She said with her usual cheery smile.

Hi," He said happily when she came up to him.

He then got very nervous and looked at his friends who where making encouraging gestures. He then turned back to Aelita and swallowed hard. Unfortunately it felt like swallowing a cue ball.

"Um Aelita?" He asked,

"Yes Jeremie," She answered, "What is it?"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"No," She said, "Why?"

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to a carnival that is in town." He stated shivering from nerves.

A smile played on Aelita's face, "Jeremie," She said coyly, "Are you asking me out?"

Jeremie swallowed again and nodded. Aelita smiled and hugged him, "I'd love too."

"Really,' Jeremie asked excitedly.

Aelita laughed and nodded.

"Great," Jeremie said, "I'll pick you up at about five."

Smiling Aelita remembered something Odd had told her to say when Jeremie finally asked her out.

"It's a date," She said,

Jeremie turned bright red. He nodded earning a giggle from Aelita.

The next day Ulrich and Odd spent preparing Jeremie for his date. The poor kid was shaking like a leaf. After teaching him the do's and don'ts of dating. They left Jeremie to get ready. A few minutes later he came out of the dorm in a blue polo shirt and jeans.

"Good choice," Odd said, "Shows she means enough for you to dress up, but also so comfortable around her that you can take it easy."

"Ok," He said, "Anything else I need to know."

"Yeah," Ulrich said, "Take it slow on the first date, hand holding is ok, but don't push it."

"Ok," Jeremie said, "Wish me luck," He said as he left the building.

"Hey Odd," Ulrich asked,

"Yeah," He answered,

"Got the camera," he asked again.

"Got it right here," He said,

"Let's go," Ulrich said as he and Odd set out to follow Jeremie and Aelita.

Meanwhile

Jeremie arrived at Yumi's and knocked on the door. Yumi answered it smiling at Jeremie and motioned for him to come in.

"Aelita," She called, "You're date is here."

"Coming," She said,

"Date," Mr. Ishiyama, said giving Jeremie the look father's give their little girl's dates.

"Good evening sir," Jeremie said laughing nervously.

"You hurt her and we'll be having a violent discussion," He said sneering at Jeremie.

"Dad," Aelita said as she entered the room,

"Wow," He said, "Aelita you look beautiful, then again you always do."

"Thank you," Aelita said blushing a deep crimson, "You look nice as well."

"Are you ready?" He asked,

"Yes lets go," Aelita said taking Jeremie's hand.

"I know where you live," Mr. Ishiyama said to Jeremie.

Jeremie looked back as Aelita led him from the house. When he got to the sidewalk he griped Aelita's hand and led her toward the carnival. What they didn't notice was the four moving through the bushes watching and video taping them.

Jeremie and Aelita got to the carnival. Being the gentlemen he is Jeremie paid for both of their tickets and those bracelets so they could ride the rides. Hours passed and they had all the fun they could. Jeremie spotted a booth and as a prize hung a huge pink teddy bear. He took notice that it was at an archery booth. He smiled to himself. He was going to win Aelita a prize. He then led her over to the booth and asked the manager and paid the fee. He was given three arrows and a bow. He notched the first arrow and drew it back. Aelita watched as Jeremie stared down the arrows shaft at the target. He let the arrow go and it hit the very center of the bull's eye.

The manager declared a bull's-eye and asked Jeremie which prize he wanted. He then pointed to the pink bear. He took it down and handed it to Jeremie. He then turned to Aelita with the bear.

"Hey," He said to the bear then took one of it's arms and hit himself with it, "Well he doesn't like me," Jeremie smiled, "But I'm sure he'd love you." Jeremie said with a smile while handing the bear to Aelita.

Aelita laughed and took the bear, "Thank you," She said holding the stuffed animal with a soft smile.

Jeremie chuckled and took Aelita's hand and led her away from the booth.

"How sweet," Yumi said.

"I know," Naomi whispered, "Why can't you be like that?" She said scolding Odd.

"I am," He said,

"I know," Naomi smiled putting her hand and Odd's back and rubbed it gently.

Jeremie and Aelita had fun for the rest of the evening. At one point before they left they found themselves on a bench talking about odds and ends. They had also gotten some food from the food court. They both had burgers, curly fries drinks and they decided to split a thing on nachos. Aelita took a chip dipped it in cheese and bit it. The hot cheese stung Aelita's mouth as well as causing cheese to stick to her chin.

"Aelita," He said gesturing to her chin.

"What?" she asked,

"You've got some cheese on your face," he said grabbing a napkin, "I'll get it."

Jeremie began to wipe her chin with the cloth when he found himself staring deep into Aelita's green eyes. He couldn't believe the depth in them. He then began to lean forward. Jeremie's blue eyes had ensnared Aelita as well. So when he moved forward so did she. They both closed their eyes as they met in a gentle kiss. They both felt all of their worries and fears slip away into the kiss. It got deeper, but it remained gentle. They finally parted when oxygen became scarce.

After the kiss they where both about a hundred times more bashful. They managed to occupy the rest of the evening with fun and games. So the time came and Jeremie dropped Aelita off at her house. He walked her to the door.

"I had a great time tonight," Aelita said as she put her bear down.

"So did I," He answered,

"Thank you for the bear," Aelita said not knowing what else to add in,

"My duty my pleasure princess," He answered with a loving look in his eyes.

"I hope we can do this again," She said,

Jeremie put his hand on her shoulder and tilted her chin so he could see her eyes, "So do I," he answered before he found himself drawn to Aelita again. Their lips met in a gentle loving embrace. They separated when air was needed.

"Sweet dreams princess," Jeremie said,

"Goodnight," She answered, "My prince,"

Jeremie flushed an unimaginable shade of red as Aelita went into the house with a bright smile on her face. She laughed as she ran upstairs to hers and Yumi's room. When Jeremie went back to Kadic a huge grin on his face. Odd and Ulrich said goodbye to their girlfriends and rushed back to their dorm.

End Flashback 

"That was the second best night of my life," He said,

"Oh and what was the first," Aelita asked?

Jeremie winked at her and she gasped, "I thought you where a gentlemen," She mock pouted,

"What was the best night of your life," He asked.

Aelita giggled and gave him a mischievous smile.

"You are such a little temptress," He said as he climbed onto her and nuzzled her neck.

Aelita laughed, as he did that. Her laugh quickly became a moan as he settled in place. She looked at him, and smiled lovingly. Then they continued with what they had begun.

**Next Day**

When they woke up the next morning they got showered and cleaned up. Then they ventured up to the boat deck. Aelita and Jeremie walked to the bow, and looked ahead to the horizon. The morning sun cast a warm glow on the water. Jeremie wrapped his arms around Aelita's waist he held her as the salty sea air blew past them.

"Jeremie," Aelita asked, "Will you make me a promise?"

"Sure," He answered,

"Promise me you'll hold me like this at least once everyday," She asked,

"I promise," He said, "I will hold you like this at least once a day."

"Thank you," She responded,

"It's no problem at all," He said as he stared out over the ocean enjoying the view and company,

The stopped at several ports around the world. Africa, Thailand, China, Japan, South America and they eventually made it back to the Caribbean. Then Aelita and Jeremie got on the next plane back to France.

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Naomi were all waiting at the airport. The stood when it was announce that the people on the plane that Jeremie and Aelita where on were disembarking. The gang waited by the corridor. They didn't have to wait too long before they say a familiar head of pink hair.

"Aelita," Naomi shouted drawing her attention.

When Aelita saw her a smile appeared on her face. She then motioned for Jeremie who noticed them as well. They waved as they continued to walk off the jet way. When they were clear Aelita ran to her sister and best friend.

"Well look at you," Yumi said, "How does it feel to be married Mrs. Belpois?"

"It feel great Yumi," She answered, "You won't believe how good it feels to be married to the love of your life."

Yumi flushed and Aelita continued her statement, "Although you won't have to wait much longer will you?"

"Nope," She smiled a glow emitting from her, "I'm a little nervous about the whole thing?" Yumi confessed,

"Don't be," Aelita responded, "If Ulrich loves you and I know he does it'll all be well worth it."

"Thanks Aelita," She answered.

"So Aelita," Naomi piped up, "How was your honeymoon?"

"Oh it was wonderful," She added, "We got all sorts of gifts for you guys,"

"Really," Odd said when he heard the word gifts.

"There in our luggage," Aelita laughed, "You'll get them later."

"Oh," He said downcast before he perked up and talked to Jeremie and Ulrich.

Aelita shook her head and turned to Naomi, "How are you going to handle him?"

"Simple," She said, "I got a six foot leash with his name on it."

Aelita laughed and then the gang all went down and collected Jeremie and Aelita's bags and they loaded in the cars. Aelita of course rode with Yumi and Naomi, while Jeremie rode with Ulrich and Odd.

"So," Ulrich asked, "How was it?"

"Fine," Jeremie answered.

"You do know what I'm talking about right," Ulrich asked,

"Yeah," Jeremie answered, "I don't feel comfortable talking about that,"

"Oh come on Jeremie," Odd said, "What do you think the girls are talking about?"

"Yeah," Ulrich agreed, "They are interrogating Aelita on the," He coughed slightly, "Exploits of marriage."

"It was the most incredible experience I've ever had," he answered.

"How many," Odd asked,

"Odd," Ulrich scolded, "That's getting a little to far into their business."

"Thank you," Jeremie responded to Ulrich.

"No problem," He said, "I wouldn't want that asked of me, so I won't ask it of someone else."

"So," Jeremie asked deciding to change the subject, "When's the big day?"

"It's in a month's time," Ulrich answered, "You and Aelita will come back for it right?"

"Of course," Jeremie responded, "Just like we'll be back for Odd's and Naomi's."

Odd patted Jeremie's shoulder as they pulled up to the apartment.

When they got inside Jeremie and Aelita handed out the gifts they had picked up. Ulrich got a replica katanna. Yumi got a metal fan, Odd got a pair of claws that shot actual arrows out of them. Naomi got a saber.

After the gifts Jeremie and Aelita told stories from their honeymoon. The cities they saw while in different ports around the world. They of course left a few issues out of their story. After awhile they all said their goodnights and went to bed.

The next day Jeremie and Aelita were packing their stuff into boxes. With the others helping it didn't take long for everything to be packed up. The week came and went. Soon the others found themselves at the airport again. This time the goodbyes where a bit more permanent. Teary hugs where had and Jeremie and Aelita boarded the plane bound for New York City.

After the departure the four friends returned to their apartment. They looked into the empty room that was once occupied by Jeremie and Aelita. They felt a strange emptiness in their hearts. Even though they knew that they would all be moving away someday.

Meanwhile

Jeremie and Aelita landed in New York and wasted no time in getting their new condo into living order. Their stuff put away. They looked around. This was there new home. It seemed a bit empty to them without the others.

"We will have to bring them here someday won't we," Jeremie asked hugging his wife.

Aelita nodded. Even though tears where in her eyes.

"Aelita," Jeremie said, "Don't cry we'll see them again."

"I know," She answered, "I'm just trying to get used to the idea of not seeing them everyday anymore."

"I know," he answered, "So am I."

"Jeremie," Aelita said, "Hold me."

"Sure," he said tightening his grip on her.

About three weeks later Aelita and Jeremie flew back to France for Ulrich and Yumi's wedding. It was just as nice as Jeremie and Aelita's. Since Jeremie had convinced his dad to finance their wedding and also Naomi and Odd's. After each wedding when Jeremie and Aelita had to return to New York the partings where always tearful.

Odd and Naomi's especially since it would be the last time the Lyoko gang would be together. Ulrich and Yumi where going to California seeing as how Yumi had been offered a recording contract and Ulrich was of course going to be her manager.

Odd and Naomi however where going to England where Naomi would teach fencing at a boarding school. Odd was going to be the art teacher there as well. The gang was all in the airport their bags having been checked in. Their planes where all of in different directions.

"Well," Jeremie said, "I guess this is it."

"Yeah," Yumi said, "Who knew this day would come?"

"I think we all did Yumi," Ulrich said, "We just didn't think it would come so fast."

"I know," Odd said, "I seems like just yesterday we were in middle school playing soccer."

"I know," Naomi said as she recalled the soccer games they had.

"We stay in touch right?" Aelita asked,

"Of course," everyone said

That was when Jeremie wrapped his arms around Aelita's waist, "Guys,"

They all gave him their undivided attention.

"Aelita and I," He said, "Would like it very much if you guys would visit us in New York for Christmas and New Years."

Aelita's eyes brightened as she looked at her friends. She looked like a little kid hoping for a toy that had caught their eye from a store window.

"Sure," They all said,

Aelita was beyond happy and Jeremie was so glad to see her bright smile on her face.

Aelita then stepped in and looked at the she was shivering. This was something that she wanted them to know before they parted ways.

"Guys," She said, "I just wanted you to know." She said as she choked up, "That I love all of you," She said as tears began to spill, "Thank you so much for everything you have done for me," She was now crying, "I can never thank you guys enough."

"We should be thanking you princess," Odd said stepping forward, "Remember what I said at your reception?" He asked and when Aelita nodded he continued, "It's true, you were the little sister I had always wanted," He continued, "And in that sense I love you too," Odd then embraced Aelita.

"Odd's right," Yumi said stepping up, "I really should thank Xana," She said though no one could hear her, "I got the best friend I could ever have and a sister from him."

The others all walked up and said their peace for Aelita and as well as Jeremie Ulrich and Odd threatened him. Saying that if he ever broke her heart that they would break his legs. After a few rounds of tearful goodbyes and announcement was heard over the P.A.

"Now boarding flights 578 to Los Angeles, flight 790 to London, England, and flight 324 to New York City."

"That's us," They all said in unison,

"You guys take care," Jeremie said, "And remember we'll see you in December."

"You too," The others responded, "We'll see you then,"

With that they all went their separate ways. To their gates, then flew out to their new homes, new jobs, and new lives.

Well I think that that is enough for now.

I know I said that I would detail the honeymoon, but that proved to be difficult.

Well until the next chapter Do NOT forget to review.

Later


	5. good tiding and a discovery

I do not Own Code Lyoko or anything associated with it. I own nothing at all except this story and Naomi

**Hiei's ice angel** I am an author not an authoress I don't know what gave you that idea but here is your new chapter

Dantheman7777 I got the carnival idea just off the top of my head. I needed a place for them to go and carnival was the first thing that popped into my head. 

**Snakealien ** I thoroughly enjoyed birthday bash, I am a strict Jeremie Aelita couple reader I read no other pairing for the two but thank you for the praise and here is your chapter.

**Shadowedstar213** Thank you very much here is the update

**K1092000** I know you can't keep them together forever Here's the update

**Dreamergirl **Thankyou, here's the update

**Angelbolt** Thank you very much I do try here's the new chapter

**American-Kitty** Thanks I got a couple of good laughs out of it too here's the update

Chapter 5 

Lights were hung. Wreaths were everywhere mistletoe hung over the doorway. It sure felt like it was Christmas in New York. Jeremie was about to head out to get the others when he saw Aelita come in the room.

"Aelita what are you doing out of bed?" He asked,

"I'm going with you to get the others," She said,

"No," He countered, "The only place you're going is back to bed,"

"Jeremie I'm fine," She said stubbornly.

"Aelita," He said, "I'm putting my foot down," He said sternly before pointing to the hallway, "Go back to bed," He said firmly.

"But Jeremie," She said.

"Aelita you are already sick," He said, "You will only get worse if you go out in this weather," he added, "Please for me."

Aelita looked at his blue eyes filled with concern fir her, "Okay," She said, "But just this once."

"Ok," He added, "I'll bring the others to see you as soon as we get back."

"Alright," She said giving him a peck on the cheek before he went to the door.

"Peppy," he said to the Chihuahua sitting by Aelita's leg, "You take care of her while I'm gone ok."

The little dog barked as in confirmation of Jeremie's instructions. When the front door closed Peppy began tugging on the hem of Aelita's night pants. He was tugging them in the direction of the bedroom.

"Ok," She said, "I'm coming,"

When she turned to walk toward the bedroom. Peppy followed her. When Aelita would turn around Peppy would start barking. Aelita finally went into the bedroom and curled up in the blankets on hers and Jeremie's bed. Peppy then jumped up on the bed and curled by Aelita watching the door. Aelita smiled at how protective the little dog was over her and Jeremie. It wasn't long before Aelita fell asleep.

Meanwhile

"Where are they?" Yumi asked impatiently,

"Relax Yume," Odd said, "I'm sure they are on their way."

"You're right," She answered. No sooner had she said that when they heard a shout.

"Hey guys," They all turned to see Jeremie running up to them, "Sorry I'm late traffic was murder."

"It's ok," Ulrich, said, "Where's Aelita?"

"She's at home," Jeremie, answered, "She's been ill the past few days and doesn't need to be out in this weather."

"Is she ok," Naomi asked,

"She's been throwing up a lot," He answered, "But other than that fine."

That was when Jeremie saw the stroller. He also noticed the blonde haired baby in it.

"Why hello," He said looking at her, "Who's this?"

"This is Sydney," Naomi said, "She's my, I mean mine and Odd's daughter."

"Really," Jeremie said. "Congrats you two,"

"Thanks," Odd replied, "Now lets hurry up and get to your place," Odd answered, "I'm getting tired of this airport."

"Yeah," The others agreed,

"Sure, " Jeremie answered, "The cars this way."

They got to the car Jeremie had brought and loaded the bags up. Then they got in the vehicle. They rode having a conversation all the way back the apartment. They got there they rode the elevator to the top floor. Naomi had been especially quiet during the ride.

When they saw the apartment everyone's Jaw with the exception of Jeremie's hit the floor. After a second or two Jeremie took the others to the room in which Aelita slept. When he opened the door they heard a dog growling.

"Peppy," Jeremie said flipping the light switch,

The little dog stopped and barked happily at Jeremie. The dog got off the beg and ran for Jeremie stood on its hind legs scratching at Jeremie's pant legs.

"Did you take good care of Aelita for me," he asked picking the dog up.

The dog barked wagging his tail. When the dog caught the scent of four unknown people he began growling at them. He started barking, which woke Aelita.

"You guys go see Aelita," Jeremie said, "I'll take care of him."

With that Jeremie took Peppy and put him in the kitchen and poured some food into one of his bowls and putting water in the other. While he did this Naomi walked in to see Aelita.

"Hey," Naomi said,

"Hi," Aelita answered sitting up, "How was your flight?"

"It was fine," Naomi, answered, "Jeremie said that you've been ill lately."

"I'm fine," Aelita, said, "He's just being over protective."

"That just means he cares a lot." Naomi said,

"I know," Aelita answered,

"So how have you been sick," Naomi asked?

"Well," Aelita said, "I've felt really warm and slightly dizzy,"

"Have you been throwing up," Naomi asked?

"Yes, although I expect Jeremie told you that much," Aelita stated,

Naomi nodded, "Have you gone to see a doctor?"

"Not you too," Aelita whined, "Jeremie has been after me to see a doctor for the past three days to see one."

"Aelita," Naomi asked, "Have you and Jeremie you know recently."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Aelita asked,

"Just answer the question," Naomi stated.

Aelita looked thoughtful for a minute or two before she finally nodded.

"When?" Naomi asked,

"About two weeks ago," Aelita said, "Why?"

Naomi sighed and answered, "Aelita you may be pregnant."

"What makes you say that," Aelita asked,

"Cause I went through the same thing," She answered.

"You're pregnant," Aelita asked surprised,

"I was pregnant," Naomi answered,

"Did you?"

"No,"

"Did it?"

"No it didn't." Naomi said, "I had it."

"Oh," Aelita said, "Boy or girl?"

"A little girl," Naomi answered,

"What's her name?" Aelita asked,

"Her name is Sydney," The red head answered,

"Is she here can I see her?" Aelita asked,

"Yes she's here," Naomi said, "And you can see her if you go see a doctor."

"Not fair," Aelita complained, "Oh alright I'll go, but only if you and Yumi come with me."

"That's ok," Naomi said going to the door and calling for Yumi.

When Yumi came in the room they helped Aelita get dressed. They explained to Jeremie that they managed to get Aelita to agree to go see a doctor about her ailment. He of course wanted to go with her and be there for her, but Naomi and Yumi insisted that they would be fine. They loaded up in the car. Jeremie kissed Aelita and told her to call if they learned anything. The girls nodded and drove off.

While the girls where gone Jeremie paced the floor impatiently. He was a wreck. He was less nervous on his wedding day. His pacing eventually wore on Odd's nerves.

"Will you quit worrying," He said,

"Aelita will be fine," Odd said,

"I know," Jeremie, answered, "I just can't help but worry."

"You haven't changed Jeremie," Ulrich said, "You used to worry about Aelita a lot when she was on Lyoko."

"I can't lose her," he said, "I wouldn't have been able to take it then, I sure can't now."

"Jeremie get a grip," Ulrich said, "Aelita survived Xana for who knows how long before we met her." He continued, "This is nothing compared to that."

"You're right," Jeremie said trying to reassure himself.

"Good," Odd said, "Now how life in the business world?"

"Just that," he said, "Busy."

"I barely get through one stack of papers before another stack is put in front of me." Jeremie said, "I'm beginning to see merger and acquisition forms in my sleep."

Odd and Ulrich looked at each other as Jeremie continued, "Then if I'm not filling out forms and reading reports I'm in meetings from dawn to dusk, and I'm not in meetings I'm down at our labs making sure our Tech's are doing their jobs."

"Man," odd said, "I didn't think running a business was that much work."

"It's not," Jeremie answered, "It's a lot more than that and when my dad retires then I'll be carrying the entire burden of the company."

"Whoa," Ulrich said, "I'm glad I didn't into the business world."

"Me two," Odd said.

"I got a little taste of what that will be lick about two weeks ago." Jeremie said,

"Oh," Ulrich said, "Please continue."

"You see a few weeks ago my dad had to go out of town, so I had to take over the company for a couple of days." Jeremie explained and let me tell you techs are nothing compared to the board of directors." He explained, "it was like walking into a den of starving lions."

"How are you here and not in a Looney bin." Odd asked,

"One word," Jeremie said, "Aelita."

"Oh," Ulrich said with a grin.

**FLASHBACK**

Jeremie pushed the door open and trudged into the apartment. He put his brief case down Then Aelita came up to him.

"Hi," She said kissing his lips for a second,

When she pulled back Jeremie found himself longing for a moments escape from the day. He looked deep into Aelita's green eyes and leaned in kissing her more passionately. He also pulled her closer do her body was flush against his. Aelita moaned into his mouth as she was consumed in the feelings he was generating.

Jeremie pulled away and scooped Aelita into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He set her down on the mattress and removed her top. That was when Aelita knew where this was going. She didn't care though she wanted this and she also knew that he needed this.

**End Flashback**

"Then about a week or so later," Jeremie said, "Aelita started getting sick."

"Then we came," Ulrich finished.

Jeremie nodded indicating that it was true. Odd looked like he was about to say something when the front door opened and Aelita stepped into the condo with Naomi and Yumi right behind her.

"Well," He asked, "What did the doctor say?"

"He said," Aelita began, "That there is nothing wrong with me."

"But," Jeremie began.

"Nothing that won't go away in nine months," She said, "I'm pregnant Jeremie."

Aelita waited for the yelling, but all none came. She looked up to Jeremie who seemed to be smiling.

"I'm going to be a father," he asked?

Aelita nodded still braced. That was when Jeremie hugged her tightly. He held her close. When he pulled her away to look at her. He saw a surprised look on her face.

"What did you think I was going to be angry," He asked, and when Aelita nodded he pulled her close, "How can I be angry," he asked, "We are going to have a baby."

"Naomi said it hurts," Aelita said.

"I'm sure it does," Jeremie said, "But I'll be right there with you."

"I know," She said.

"Hey guys," Jeremie announce proudly, "Aelita and I are going to have a baby."

The others cheered as they had a drink to celebrate. They enjoyed their Christmas visit with their friends. Aelita got to hold Sydney as practice for her own little one that was due. When it came time for the others to return to their homes Jeremie and Aelita made them swear to come back for the baby's birth.

The months began to pass, and Aelita began to show the signs of her condition, both physically and emotionally. They took birthing classes, brought furniture and prepared one of the spare rooms to be a nursery.

Before they knew it Aelita was into her ninth month of pregnancy. The others had flown in not wanting to miss the birth. Things where going smoothly one day when Aelita felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Jeremie," Aelita whined.

"Aelita," He asked kneeling next to her, "are you ok?"

"Its time," She said.

"Okay," he said, "Ulrich Odd," He shouted when the two of them came running into the room, followed by Naomi and Yumi, "Odd get Aelita's bag, Yumi call Dr. Sharpe and tell her we're on our way to the hospital, Naomi go get the car and pull it around front, Ulrich help me get Aelita to the car."

"Got it," They all said as they scrambled to do their duties

Naomi ran to the garage and got Jeremie's SUV. She then pulled the car out in front of the complex. Yumi had called Aelita's doctor and told her what was happening. She said she was on her way in. Odd grabbed Aelita's bag and also got Sydney. They all got down to the lobby as Aelita screamed.

"Don't push Aelita," Jeremie said as they managed to get her in the car and themselves as well. Naomi then sped to the hospital as fast as she could.

"It hurts Jeremie," Aelita sobbed.

"I know," He said, "it's ok,"

They made it to the hospital and Odd ran inside.

"We got a woman in labor out here," He shouted as a couple of orderlies grabbed a wheelchair and rushed out to the SUV parked outside. They got Aelita into the wheelchair and took her into the back. Jeremie followed her carrying her bag. They got Aelita to the maternity ward and into a room. They got her hooked up to a monitor and then they waited for Aelita's doctor.

As they waited a woman in her late twenties early thirties came into the room. He had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Dressed as well as a doctor with the white coat and everything.

"Why hello Mrs. Belpois," She stated checking the monitor, "How are you today?"

"In pain," Aelita shouted.

"We'll give you something for it," She said, "So far your progressing nicely I'll be back to check on you in about an hour." She said as she left. An orderly came in and gave Aelita a shot to help with the pain.

They waited for hours. For Aelita each hour was an eternity as she got closer and closer to giving birth. Finally Aelita reached the point where she had to be rushed to the delivery room. Jeremie went with her as well. He scrubbed in and stood by Aelita's side during the delivery.

"Jeremie you sorry son of a bitch," She yelled, "What the hell did you do to me."

Jeremie didn't take the words to heart. He knew it was the pain talking. He barely heard the doctors as they went through the delivery. He didn't even hear Aelita's screams. All he did was hold her hand, and whisper comforting words to her.

"Ok Aelita," the doctor said, "Almost there just come one more push."

Aelita screamed in agony as she pushed. Her grip on Jeremie's hand tightened considerably. Jeremie winced as she clamped down afraid she was going to bust his hand. Then her grip loosened and the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

"It's a boy," The doctor said, "Would you like to do the honors dad?" The doctor asked holding up a pair of scissors. Jeremie took them and cut the umbilical cord. Then a nurse took the baby over to a table something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Where…where are they taking my baby?" Aelita asked,

"It's ok Aelita," Jeremie said, "They are just going to clean him up."

"That's right," Her doctor said, "There where no complications."

"Here you are," A nurse said placing a bundle into Aelita's arms. That was then she got to see her son for the first time.

"Jeremie," She said, "He looks just like you."

"He does doesn't he," He said, "I'm so proud of you Aelita." Jeremie said giving her a kiss.

"Thank you," She smiled, "We need to decide on a name."

"Yes we do," Jeremie, said noticing that his son had blue hair,

He decided not to bring it up until they where alone. They were taken back to Aelita's room so she could rest. Jeremie also asked the nurse if she would fetch their friends in the waiting room. The nurse nodded and went to get them.

"Aelita," Jeremie asked, "Why does our son have blue hair?"

She perked up and looked surprised, and not surprised startled but surprised as in what the hell. She motioned for Jeremie to hand their son to her. She noticed that he did indeed have blue hair.

"What the," She asked, "I thought he'd either have blonde hair or pink hair, not blue."

"Aelita," Jeremie asked. "Where do you supposed he got your hair gene but because he a boy he got blue hair instead of pink hair."

"It's highly possible," She said. "By the way our son is still nameless."

Just then the others came into the room to see Jeremie and Aelita's child. They marveled when they looked at the little fellow they could swear they were looking at Jeremie.

"He's blue," Odd quipped, "like one of those birds from Canada what are they called."

"Blue Jays Odd," Jeremie answered,

"That's it," Aelita answered, "Jay Albert Belpois."

"Perfect Aelita," Jeremie said as he hugged his wife and looked into the eyes of his son, "Jay."

It was awhile before Jeremie was allowed to take Jay and Aelita home they had a welcome home party for the new baby and his mother. Then about a week later they all said their goodbyes as the others went back home. They raised him as well as they could. Then about five years later they had another child this time a girl they named her Robyn. Ulrich and Yumi eventually had a girl as well and they named her Elisabeth, but they often referred to her as Z.

Unfortunately this is the Last Chapter in which Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Naomi will be in at least for a while.

There are other chapters to come. New twists in the road as Jeremie and Aelita raise their two Kids

Until the next chapter do Not Forget to leave a review.


	6. retreat

I do not own Code Lyoko

Chapter 6

It was a warm day in May. Jeremie was down in the garage packing some stuff into his SUV. He put suitcases and some other things in as well. Soon he got the vehicle loaded.

"Jay Albert Belpois," Aelita shouted annoyed, "Let's go before we miss our flight."

"I'm coming," he said running to where his mother was waiting, "Sorry I couldn't find my gameboy."

"I thought I told you to leave everything out," Aelita said as she and her son walked to the car,

"I did," he said, "I put right on top of my dresser next to the clothes I have on," He continued, "It's like someone…"He trailed off, "ROBYN!"

The girl in question stuck her head outside the window of the SUV. She looked like a mini version of Aelita. She had pink hair green eyes and looked exactly like Aelita did when she was a kid.

"Robyn," Aelita said sternly, "Do you have your brother's gameboy?"

"Uh-huh," She said holding it up,

"Why did you take it," Aelita asked,

"Jay said I could play with it," She answered her mother.

"I did," Jay asked,

"Uh-huh," She said, "Remember,"

FLASHBACK

Jay dug under his bed. He was frantically searching for something. He tossed item after item behind him as he dug into the clutter under his bed. His room wasn't messy he just had a lot of things.

"Where are they?" He asked as he dug through his stuff.

Robyn walked in and saw her brother. He was tossing one thing after the other to the side. He seemed determined to find something before they left. Not wanting to be in the way she simply poised a question.

"Jay," she asked attentively,

"Yeah sis," Jay asked as he searched.

"Can I play with your gameboy before we leave?" She asked,

"Sure," he said, "Where are they?"

He then began to dig through his stuff when his sister just picked up the gameboy, went, and played with it on the couch. Then Jeremie came in.

"Are you set," he asked his little girl,

"Yes Daddy," She answered.

He then picked his daughter up and draped her over his shoulder. He then looked around. As if he was looking for something.

"Hey Aelita," he asked, "Have you seen Robyn I can't seem to find her."

"Here I am," Robyn said.

Jeremie then turned to where he had heard her voice.

"Over here," She said causing him to spin her again.

"I hear her, but I can't see her."

"I'm right here," She said which caused her to be spun yet again,

Aelita watched all this with an amused smile As Jeremie kept turning around and around causing Robyn to get dizzy.

"I know," He said, "I'm going to spin around and around really really fast." He said causing Robyn to send a pleading glance to her mother, "I'm bound to find her."

"No daddy," She said kicking, "I hate that."

"Ready," he said slyly,

"No I'm not ready," she said,

He then began to spin and spin. Robyn screamed, as Jeremie got dizzy. He eventually stepped to the couch and dropped down onto it dropping Robyn into his lap. When they regained their sense of stability Jeremie picked her up.

"Ready," he asked.

"For what?" Robyn asked carefully,

"To be put in the car," He asked,

Robyn nodded and Jeremie carried her to the car.

End Flashback

Jay stood there running his hand through his hair. He had a tendency to not pay attention to things going on around him. Aelita looked exasperated and patted Jay's back as she went to get into the car.

"Am I in trouble?" Robyn asked innocently,

Jay smiled and walked over to the car.

"No you're just a little imp," He said tickling her.

She began laughing under her brother's assault. She was turning red as Aelita watched in the rearview mirror she smiled at the spectacle. Jeremie liked it as well when he went and climbed into the car. Jay and Robyn got their seatbelts on as Jeremie started then engine.

"Oh no," Robyn exclaimed.

"What is it sis?" Jay asked,

"Hoppy," She cried, "I left Hoppy on the couch."

Hoppy was Robyn's favorite stuffed animal. It was a white stuffed rabbit that was a gift to her from her big brother on her sixth birthday. Since then the two of them where inseparable.

"Dad," Jay said, "Pull the car around front and I'll go get Hoppy."

Jay didn't wait on his Dad as he jumped from the car and ran for the elevator. He was happy when he saw that it was still there. He got in, hit the button for his floor, and rode the elevator to the top floor.

Jeremie sighed and put the car in gear and pulled out of the garage,

"Jeremie what are you doing," Aelita asked,

"What Jay said pulling around to the front of the building," He said bringing the car to a stop in front of the door.

When Jay got to his floor, he ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He ran to the door of his family's apartment. He unlocked the door using his key and dashed to the living room. Sure enough, there on the couch was Robyn's rabbit Hoppy. He grabbed the rabbit, ran back out the door locking it, took off to another elevator, and rode down to the lobby.

Jeremie looked at his watch. They could make their flight if Jay managed to get into the car within the next five minutes. Soon they saw Jay burst through the front doors and down the steps to the car. Robyn opened the door and Jay hoped in managing to yank it closed in one fluid movement.

"Here's Hoppy," he said presenting the rabbit to his baby sister,

Robyn squealed in delight as she took the rabbit and hugged her big brother, "Thank you Jay Jay."

"No problem squirt," He said returning the hug.

They then rode in comfort to the airport. After they went through security and made it to the gate Jay was in possession of the gameboy while Robyn entertained herself by playing with Hoppy.

"Okay," Jeremie said sitting down by Aelita, "Are you guys ready for this?"

"Where exactly are we going?" Jay asked,

Jeremie waved his finger in front of him, "Uh-uh you'll find out when we get there."

"Jeremie," Aelita asked, "How long do we have before the flight takes off?"

"At least an hour due to delays," He answered.

Aelita sighed she hated when this happened, but what could you do? She reached into her purse and pulled out a novel. She opened it and began to read. At that point, Jay felt his throat go dry.

"Uh Dad," he asked, "Can I go get a drink I'm kind of thirsty."

Something seemed to strike Jeremie and he pulled out his wallet and retrieved a twenty-dollar bill from it. He handed it to Jay.

"Why don't you take Robyn and get us all a drink." Jeremie said,

"Ok," Jay said, "Mom?"

"Coffee dear," She said in response to his unspoken question,

"Make that two," Jeremie added,

Jay then led Robyn to the food court casting a longing gaze at his mother who had never once looked up from her book. Robyn squeezed her brother's hand tighter as best she could. Jay then returned with the drinks in a carry carton in one hand and Robyn's hand in the other

"One straight black coffee for dad," he began distributing the drinks, "Half cream and sugar for mom," He said, "A Hi-c for Robyn and a Dr. Pepper for me." He then threw the carrier away.

He sat in his chair silently sipping his drink as he stared at his mother reading her book. She had on a white blouse with a pink undershirt and tan khaki pants and black shoes. His little sister ran over to Aelita wanting something. He saw Aelita smile as she picked the girl up and held her.

He looked down suddenly very envious of his sister. He remembered back when he used to sit on his mom's lap and would play games like what she and Robyn where playing. He remembered how they used to do almost everything together.

One day that changed. His mom came home from her trip to the salon and there was something off about her. Suddenly it was Robyn getting her constant attention, and he was getting what he liked to call the "whatever" treatment.

His mom would no longer come into the room, sit by his bed, and talk to him about the day's events. She would just step in, turn out the light, and say goodnight to him before shutting the door. When he woke up, he would find his breakfast on the table in his spot next to his dad's empty plate.

Robyn was the one getting all of Mom's attention. His Dad was so busy that they rarely did anything together not to say that whenever he had the chance they didn't go into the park and throw a Frisbee or play football. Therefore, he got attention from his father on the weekends when he did not have to leave before he got up and come home after he went to sleep.

Jay sighed as he stood and went to the bathroom tossing his empty bottle in the trashcan. He sat down in the court just outside the gate. He didn't notice his father come and sit beside him.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked,

"It's nothing," Jay said as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"Jay I know I rarely get to spend time with you, which is why we are going on this retreat this summer," He said, "But I know when something is wrong and I don't think you'd be crying if you were alright."

"C-can I sit with mom on the flight," Jay asked trying not to let on to the problem,

Jeremie shrugged that one off, "Sure," he said, "Here." He said as he handed him his ticket, "Now dry those eyes." He said handing him some tissue.

Jay complied, wiped his eyes, and took the ticket. He then in turn gave his father his ticket. He noticed his mom and Robyn walking up to them. Jay hid the tissue and looked down.

"Jeremie it's time," She said.

"Ok," he said getting up.

Then they all went back to the gate Jay and Jeremie grabbed their carry-ons and then went to the jet way. They gave the clerk their tickets and boarded the plane. Robyn looked at her brother who was walking next to his mother. She knew what was wrong with Jay. She just wished she could fix it.

Jeremie took his seat next to Robyn and buckled her in. Jay and Aelita sat across from them by the window. They fastened in and Aelita again went into her book. The plan began to taxi. Jay then put his hand on his mother's, which was resting on the armrest between them. Aelita pulled it away and draped it over her lap.

Jay looked away. Robyn had seen the whole thing and at that point wanted to give her big brother the biggest hug she could. Soon a tray was in front of her along with blank sheets of paper and crayons. She drew and picture and asked the stewardess to give it to Jay who was looking out the window.

When Jay got the drawing from Robyn, a big smile appeared on his face. He then looked at Robyn and signed I love you too little sister. Jeremie of course translated. Robyn was happy to see a smile on her brother, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before it dropped, and she knew that tonight she would listen to her brother cry himself to sleep again.

She remembered one time coming home from school (she's in first grade) with a picture she drew of the entire family. Her mother had smiled brightly at the photo saying that she was such an artist even though it was only stick drawings. She then hung it on the fridge and then was shooed off into the living room to play. Later Jay came home and gave Aelita his report card. It was straight A's from top to bottom and an honor roll announcement. Jay didn't get the same kind of treatment that Robyn did. All he got was a "Good Job," then it was handed back to him.

Not to say that his father and Robyn weren't proud of him. He got a huge hug from her and Jeremie let him get whatever he wanted as long as it was reasonable. (not a car or motorcycle that sort of thing). He didn't say it, but all he wanted was some acknowledgement of pride from his mother. Hell all he wanted was her attention.

Soon the plane landed and Jay carried both his and his mother's bag. Aelita simply patted his shoulder and caught up to Jeremie. Robyn came to him, took his hand, and walked with him. She put her head on his hip. He looked down and smiled. At least he knew his sister loved him.

They took a hop from the big airport to a small town in Montana's foothills. It was nice country. They rented a car and rode to the mountain lodge that Jeremie remembered from his childhood. Aelita packed Robyn's belongings into the drawers in the dresser of her new room. When they were finished she turned to Robyn.

"Finished," She said, "Now do you want to help me with dinner."

Robyn nodded and she and Aelita went down to the kitchen and using the recently stocked refrigerator and pantry began to work on supper. While they were cooking, the doorbell rang. Jeremie walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hey," he said,

"Hey yourself," was the response,

"Ulrich, Yumi," he said, "I'm so glad you guys could come."

"After you're call Jeremie wild horses couldn't keep us away," Ulrich added, "Oh and look who we found at the airport."

"Hey Einstein," the happy shout was given.

"Odd," he greeted hugging him.

When Naomi arrived, she was given just as big a hug as Odd. Then two girls appeared. One had brown hair and eyes. She was in a black leather jacket a white shirt and commando pants and boots. The other was in a pink hat and matching jacket over a white t-shirt and blue jeans and tennis shoes.

"Well you two must be Z and Syd," Jeremie greeted.

"Yep," they greeted,

"Come on in guys," He said, "and be quiet Aelita doesn't know you're here, or even that you're coming so," He said as he made a shushing sound as he went inside the group right behind him.

"Aelita did you order a pizza," Jeremie asked,

"No I'm in the middle of making dinner," She said straining the noodles.

"Well someone did," he said, "And you're not going to believe the people they hire for deliveries."

"What are you talking about?" Aelita said coming into the foyer.

When she saw the others she froze. She put her hands to her lips. Then let out a shriek.

"Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Naomi," She said as she ran and a huge group hug was had.

"But how?" Aelita asked,

"Thank Einstein Princess it was all his doing." Odd said,

She then ran to Jeremie smiling. She kissed him completely and fully on the lips. When they separated She noticed the two girls with her friends.

"These are Z and Syd," Aelita asked, "My god they've grown."

"Yeah they do that," Odd said putting an arm around Sydney,

"And who is this young lady?" Yumi asked walking over to the stove where Robyn had been helping her mother.

"This is Robyn," She said picking her up.

"Hey guy's does she look familiar to you," Jeremie asked causing the others to take a closer look to the girl in Aelita's arms.

"She look just like Aelita," Yumi exclaimed.

"Yeah she does," Jeremie, said, as he came around to the front, "Now where's the other one?"

"Yeah where's Jay," Naomi asked.

"Jay!" Jeremie called,

"Up here Dad," the boy said looking down on the group.

"Come on down here," Jeremie replied,

Jay wiped his tears away and got up. He came down the stairs and to his father's side. Jeremie put his hands on Jay's shoulders. He was addressing his friends, while Jay sent a longing glance to his mother. He prayed to whatever deities that were listening just for some attention.

"Wow," Yumi said kneeling in front of him, "I can't believe how big you've gotten," She said, "The last time I saw you," She said, "You were this big," She said indicating a small space.

When he managed to pull his eyes off Aelita and to the woman in front of her he froze. He began to stammer when he saw her.

"You…you're….I….mean," He rambled.

"Yes Jay I know who I am," Yumi said, "I heard from a reliable source that you are a big fan of my music."

"Big," he said, "Big is the understatement of the year." He said as he began digging through his pockets.

"You know I also heard that someone has a birthday nearby," She said, "So I brought you these." Yumi said producing a small package from her jacket pocket and gave it to Jay.

When Jay got it he looked up at his dad who nodded and Jay tore into the material. Inside where two copies of a CD Yumi produced that wasn't even due out till later in the year and one of them was autographed.

"Wow thank you Ms. Ishiyama," Jay said politely.

"You're welcome and it's really Mrs. Stern," She said, "But to you its Aunt Yumi."

"Huh," Jay asked now genuinely concerned,

"It's true Jay," His father said, "Yumi is my sister in law, your mother's sister and you and Robyn's aunt."

"Really," he asked looking at his mother, who nodded,

"I need to finish dinner,' she said as she entered the kitchen. Yumi and Naomi entered after her. They all had a good time in the kitchen. The mom's and daughters were having a blast.

Jay looked down and then turned to his Dad, "I'm going to listen to Aunt Yumi's CD." He said as he went upstairs to his room. He put the autographed CD in his bag that way he would not forget it when he went home. He listened to his music while the women folk cooked and gossiped. His dad, uncle, and Godfather sat in the living room talking about the old days.

After awhile Jay had listened to the whole of Aunt Yumi's new CD. It was another blockbuster album. He knew his favorites and his not so favorites. He was musing on the songs when the door opened.

"Excuse me," the girl said, "But dinner is ready."

"Thank you," Jay responded.

Girl nodded and left. Jay walked down the steps to the massive dining room table. He sat at the other end. They all took their plates and fixed their meals. They all gathered around the table and sat down talking. The adults where at one end and the kids where at the other. The adults where talking about things from when they where kids. The girls were chatting it up with Robyn. Jay was suddenly called on by his father.

"Jay," He said, "Are you going to eat."

"No I'm not all that hungry," he said.

"Are you sick," he asked,

"That meal from the plane isn't leaving me alone," Jay responded, "May I be excused?" he asked,

"Sure thing kiddo," Jeremie replied as Jay left the table.

Robyn put her fork down suddenly not very hungry herself. She couldn't believe what her little eyes and ears had seen and heard. Her father wouldn't have noticed because he had been occupied with her, and her mother was so into her book that she didn't notice. Jay never ate the meal he had been given on the plane.

About an hour later desert was served. Odd being Odd well he just dug into the food taking no prisoners.

"Dad," Sydney sighed in embarrassment and exasperation.

Afterwards the adults where drinking coffee When Jay came down clad in his pajamas. He walked over to Jeremie and Aelita.

"Dad, Mom," Jay began, "I'm going to turn in now," he said.

"Ok," Jeremie said, "Night buddy," He replied giving Jay a hug.

"Night Mom," Jay said quietly, "I love you."

"Goodnight Jay." She said focused on her coffee.

Jay then went upstairs to bed. The other kids had all gone ahead and bathed then went to their respective beds. He then climbed in and closed his eyes. He then opened them and looked at the picture on his nightstand. It was him, his mother, his father, and of course little Robyn. It had been taken two years ago. They were all smiling in the photo, but what really pulled at his heartstrings was that Aelita had her arm around him.

"What changed," He asked, "What did I do," He continued, "Was I bad," He asked, "Was I a bad brother," he asked choking up, "A bad son," he asked as tears began to fall down his face, "What did I do Momma?" He asked now fully crying, "What did I do to make you stop loving me?" He cried,

Robyn next door heard the soft sobs through the wall. Even Sydney heard them being directly across the hall. She found it difficult to fall asleep after hearing that. She couldn't help but hurt for the boy across the hall.

The Next Day

Jay woke up at about 6:30. He looked outside and saw that the sun had yet to rise. So he got up. He showered and changed into his normal attire. He then went out onto then went outside and watched the sun come up over the mountains. It was a nice sight. The cold air though made him shiver.

"You should be wearing a jacket Jay," A voice spoke softly.

He wiped around to see who it was. When he did, he saw his mother sitting in a rocking chair with a blanket on her lap and coffee in her hand.

"I didn't think it would be this cold," He said facing the rising sun.

A smile formed on Aelita's face. Jay was so much like his father. He was so into what he did sometimes that he paid no attention to what was going on around him. She stood and draped the blanket around his shoulders.

"I'll go fix you some hot chocolate." She said with a grin.

She got up and disappeared into the house and a few minutes later she returned. With a steaming cup in her hand she then gave it to him.

"Three marshmallows just like you like it," She said as she sat down in the chair she had occupied only a few moments ago. Jay looked bewildered. Not that he was complaining. He took a cautious sip of the hot beverage. As he turned to watch the sun come up Jay saw him mom shiver.

That was when he noticed that his mother only had on a heavy jacket over her nightgown. He then walked over to where she was and set his cocoa down. He then climbed into his mom's lap wrapping the blanket around the both of them.

Aelita was surprised, but was grateful by the jester. She wrapped her arms around jay and pulled him into and embrace. Jay then snuggled closer to her warmth.

"Jay you warm wonderful boy," She said as she held him.

"Momma," He asked,

"Yes Jay," She answered.

"Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" He asked fearing the answer,

"Jay I never hated you," Aelita answered,

"But," He said when he was silenced by Aelita's finger.

"I know," She said, "And I'm so sorry that I gave you that impression," Aelita said choking up, "And you're not a bad brother, or son." She said causing Jay to look up.

"H-how?' He asked,

"Last night your sister started calling for me," Aelita answered, "And when I got to the top of the steps I heard you."

Jay looked away. Aelita then took his chin between her fingers, and turned his face so she could look him in the eyes.

"You did nothing wrong," she said sternly, "I did,"

"What did you do?" He asked,

"Let some women convince me that one day you'd throw me out of your life," Aelita said,

"Mom that's ludicrous," Jay said, "I'd never throw you away," He continued, "When I get older All I want is our relationship to change when I get to different spots in my life, " He said looking her in the eyes, "I'd never not want you in my life."

"I know that know," Aelita said choking on tears, "And I should have known then," She continued tears streaking down her face, "Jay can you ever forgive me?"

Jay nodded, "On one condition."

"What?"

"That you'll always be my mom," He said smiling.

"Deal," She responded hugging him.

Jay returned the embrace. He was in his mother's arms again and that made him happy. He and Aelita sat out there for another hour or so, before they went inside.

When Robyn came down for breakfast she was delighted to see her mom and Jay laughing, joking, having fun. It was normal in her family again.


	7. surprises

I do not own Code Lyoko.

I also do not own the song Great Pretender

However, I do own Naomi, Jay, Robyn, Z, and Syd.

Chapter 7

Aelita sat focused on her coffee. Jay had just said goodnight. She could not help but think of the words that woman at the salon had said to her.

"One day he'll say get out of my life and stay out," She said, "Then you'll never hear from him again."

Aelita had to admit that the mere thought of such a possibility had scared and hurt her. Jay was her baby. She loved him more than anything. He was one of the two most important men in her life, and simply thinking that one day he would want nothing to do with her broke her heart.

Her musing was interrupted when she heard Robyn shouting.

"Mommy!" She cried repeatedly.

Without hesitation, Aelita jumped to her feet, tore to the stairs, and climbed them in all haste. As she got to the top of the stairs, Robyn ceased crying out. Aelita found it strange that her daughter stopped crying. That was when she heard the sniffling and silent sobs coming from one of the room.

"What did I do?" A voice on the verge of tears asked,

Aelita gasped that was Jay's voice. She went to his room, pressed, and ear to his door.

"Was I a bad brother?" He asked again, "A bad son," he said tears echoing in his voice, "What did I do to make you stop loving me."

Aelita gasped as she heard that, and then the sobbing of her son. She opened the door, looked inside, and saw Jay crying his heart out. Tears streaking down his cheeks. His face was wet as he finally lulled himself into sleep.

"_How long has he been crying like this?" Aelita asked, "The whole time?"_

Aelita could not believe how low she felt at that moment. She knew that the one constant that kids should always know is the fact that mommy loves them. Here was her little boy crying wondering why she had stopped loving him.

"_What kind of mother am I," Aelita asked herself._

She knew she was supposed to wipe away his tears and take away his pain not be the cause of them.

Then everything was clear. Ever since that day when that woman filled her head with that nonsense. Jay had been trying to gain her attention. Then he had tried to hold her hand on the plane. Then when he said goodnight.

"Goodnight mom," He said, "I love you."

She then walked into hers and Jeremie's room. She found an old album in her bag. She pulled it out and looked at the pictures. She saw one of her and Jay at his twelfth birthday. He had his arms around her smiling brightly. Then the one next to it oh it brought back memories

Jay had saved his allowance for two years and bought her a golden necklace for Mother's Day. Afterwards during dinner Jay made an exclamation.

"_I have the best Mom in the world," He said hugging and nuzzling her, "And I pray I never lose her."_

That was it Aelita's heart shattered, "What have I done?" She cried dropping to her knees, "Jay my poor sweet baby." She cried her tears soaking the carpet. She cried for a while. Later she showered and turned in for bed.

Later

Aelita could not sleep. She got up and out of Jeremie's arms. She grabbed her heavy Jacket and put on a pot of coffee. When it was ready, she fixed herself a cup took the blanket from off of the couch and sat in a rocker on the balcony. She watched, as the sky lightened meaning sunrise was just a few minutes away.

That was when Jay emerged on the balcony. She saw him shiver and she immediately responded to it. She gave him her blanket and some fresh cocoa just like he liked it.

It was miniscule, but at least it was a step on the road to recovery. When the cold made her shake Jay responded by climbing into her lap wrapping them both in the blanket.

The heart to heart they had mended the gap that was in between them. The hug was a sign of a mended relationship.

"I love you so much Jay," Aelita said, "You've made me the proudest mother in the world with your accomplishments."

Jay began to shake. Tears began to spill down his cheek. When Aelita felt the moisture, she pushed him back slightly and brushed away the tears.

"No," She said, "No more tears."

"I'm not crying because I'm sad mom," Jay said, "I've waited so long to hear those words." He said. He then buried his face into Aelita's chest and cried his eyes out.

"You should never have had to wait," She said stroking his hair fondly.

"I love you momma," He said,

"I love you too sweetie." She responded,

Jay was happy the gap between him and his mother was gone. He loved her more than anything. Aelita was equally happy. She loved both of her children, but Jay was her little boy, as Robyn became the princess in the house according to Jeremie.

Later both Jay and his mom walked inside and to the kitchen. They started work on breakfast since everybody would be getting up soon.

Odd woke when he began to smell food. Naomi stirred next to him and sat up slightly.

"What's up?' She asked,

"Food," He said sniffing the air.

Naomi giggled and pulled Odd back to the bed. 20 minutes later, they showered, dressed, and went down for breakfast. Ulrich and Yumi followed them. Jeremie was the last one downstairs.

Z, Robyn, and Syd where already down there. Z and Robyn seemed well rested while Sydney seemed exhausted.

"Are you ok," Odd asked his daughter.

"Fine dad," She answered, "Just a little tired."

"Why?" he asked,

"I just couldn't get to sleep," She replied,

"Oh ok," He said kissing her forehead, "Just try to get some sleep tonight ok."

"Sure," She said.

That was when she saw Jay and his mom walk in the room carrying plates of food. They where talking merrily. Jay had an extremely bright smile. It was much more preferable to the depressed expression he had had on the day before.

Robyn saw all of this and was beyond happy. She then ran to her brother and threw her arms around him.

"Is everything back to normal," She asked,

"Yeah," Jay replied.

"Yay," She practically squealed, "I'm so glad I don't know how much longer I could stand you hurting Jay."

"Was that the reason you called mom upstairs," He asked,

Robyn gasped, "Are you mad?" She asked looking down and letting her hands drop to her side.

"Mad?" Jay asked hugging her, "Why would I be mad," He asked as he let a few tears slip down to Robyn's neck, "Thanks squirt."

"Your welcome," Robyn said as she and her brother embraced one more time, "You know," She continued, "You're a great pretender."

"Am I," Jay asked earning a nod from Robyn.

Aelita put the last dish on the table when Yumi and Naomi pulled her aside.

"Aelita," Yumi began, "Stop doing all the work."

"Yeah," Naomi said, "We're on vacation we should be ordering take out and barbequing."

"Now that is a great idea," Jeremie said, "I'll take inventory and then Ulrich, Odd, and I will go to get some meat and other essentials."

"Yeah," Yumi supplied, "We'll even have a singing competition out back,"

"That sounds like a blast mom," Z said from where she was sitting.

"No doubt," Syd supplied.

"Ok then," Odd supplied, "After breakfast we'll get ready for a big summer blow out."

"So no more work for you," Jeremie said, "We'll pitch in and do our share, taking turns doing dishes and stuff like that."

"I'll help," Jay and Robyn, said.

"Well I'm obviously outnumbered," Aelita, said with a smile, "Alright,"

They all sat down at the table. The meal was passed in pleasant conversation. The adults where busy making plans for the big party that had just been put in the works. Jay kept thinking about what Robyn had said to him something was stirring inside his head.

When the meal was over with Jay collected the dishes and took them into the kitchen. He did the dishes thoroughly. After he had them put away, he went to leave when he tripped on his shoelace. Sighing he bent down to tie it when the swinging door opened hitting him in the head knocking him down.

"Ow," Jay groaned holding his head,

"I'm so sorry," a voice said as she knelt beside Jay, "Are you ok?"

Jay's vision cleared and he looked up, "Yeah I'm…. ok…." He said when he found himself looking into another pair of blue eyes."

"I'm glad," The voice responded.

That was when Jay noticed that it was Sydney kneeling over him.

"_God she's beautiful," He thought to himself, "Wait what, whoa slow down Jay you just met this girl."_

"_He's so cute," Sydney thought, "Hold it girl you don't even know this kid."_

Neither of them thought to move. Therefore, when Z opened the door she knocked Syd into Jay causing their lips to meet them where in shock for a moment. When Z saw this, she just turned on her heel and muttered something. While they where on the floor Syd was half on half off Jay. Their lips pushed together neither of them dared to move.

They stayed like that for a while before they slowly pulled apart. Jay got to his feet red staining his cheeks. Syd was in a similar condition.

"That didn't happen," Syd said,

"Yeah," Jay replied.

Sydney then left the room and went to hers. She felt her lips with her fingers. She had just had her first kiss. She could not believe what she was feeling.

"I can't believe that happened," She thought, "We kissed, although it was a complete accident," She said, "His lips where so warm and he tasted so…" She said then cut herself off, "No cease and desist these thoughts," She said to herself, "That kiss was an accident and it meant nothing." She told herself.

Jay had followed her lead and went to his room. He tried to think about the idea that passed through his head when Robyn called him a great pretender but the only thing he managed to bring up was the kiss that he and Syd had shared. Syd's lips had been soft and sweet. They tasted like wild cherries, and Jay loved wild cherries.

His face reddened as he thought that. He was jarred from all thought on the matter when there was a knock on the door.

"Jay," A voice he recognized as his mother's asked,

"Yeah," He replied,

"Can I come in?" She asked,

"Sure," Jay responded sitting in the chair at the desk.

Aelita walked into the room. Her eyes where stern, but warm. She sat on his bed and patted it. Jay got up and walked over to her, and sat beside her.

"Now what is this about you and Sydney kissing?" She asked,

"It was an accident," Jay defended, "She knocked me down when she opened the door to the kitchen then when she was helping me up she got knocked into me."

"So how did it feel?" Aelita asked a sly grin spreading on her face.

"W... what," He asked,

"When you two where kissing," She said using her fingers to emphasize quotes, "What did it feel like?"

"Like nothing I've ever felt before," He said, "But I'm sure that was because it was my first."

"Do you like her?' Aelita asked,

"Well yeah," Jay replied, "She seems like a really great person."

"No Jay," his mother said interrupting him, "Do you like her?"

"Oh you mean," He began and watched as Aelita nodded,

"No," he lied, "I barely know her."

"Jay," Aelita said standing and walking back to the door, "You need to step up instead of watching the world pass over your head," She replied, "Or the greatest thing you could ever find will pass you by." She then went to walk out the door.

"Mom just curious but do you ever think about your first love," Jay asked,

"As a matter of fact I do," Aelita said,

"This is another thing Jay," She began, "There is a fine line between coincidence and prominence."

"There is?"

"Yes," Aelita responded, "Jay do you want to know what happened to my first love."

"Yeah," Jay replied,

"I married him and had the two best children a mother could hope for," She replied,

"Dad was your first love," Jay asked.

"First friend, first love, first boyfriend, then husband," Aelita said, "Keep your eyes and heart open Jay," You may never know when you'll find your destiny."

With that, Aelita left the room. Jay sat on the bed thinking about what his mom had said to him. As he thought, one of the things his mom said struck him.

"Watch the world pass over my head," He said to himself as the idea Robyn sparked came flooding back to him. He ran to his laptop and began to work on the project he had originally set out to.

Meanwhile

"Are you sure you're ok," Naomi asked her daughter as she watched her pacing back and forth mumbling.

"I'm fine," She said rubbing her stomach and she then went to hang something up and could not quite get on the hook.

"Jay's kiss is haunting you," her mother said it was not a question.

"What…" She began, "No it isn't."

"Well you've been muttering, pacing unable to focus on what you've been doing." Naomi said resting her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Well maybe it is," The girl replied, "It may have been an accident but it was still my first."

"Yeah too bad it was an accident you'd prefer Jay to just kiss you outright," Naomi said,

"Yeah I…," She began when she realized what her mother had said, "No I wouldn't." She said, "I'd just prefer my first kiss to have been intended not accidental."

Naomi laughed and went to leave, "Sydney," She began, "You may be able to fool yourself, your father and everybody else, but you can't fool me," Naomi smiled, "You can only run for so long before love catches up."

With that, Naomi left her daughter to stew over what she had said.

"I don't love Jay," Sydney said, "Do I?"

Later

Jay came hopping down the stairs. He walked over to the couch where Aelita, Naomi, and Yumi where talking.

"Aunt Yumi," Jay asked during a break in their conversations,

"Yes Jay," She asked facing him.

"Can you give me a hand with something," He asked, "Pretty please?" He continued, "I require your musical expertise."

"Sure," Yumi said smiling as she and Jay returned upstairs.

Jay then qued up a musical track on his computer. Yumi listened to the track intently. She gently swayed her hips to the beat. She had to admit she liked the beat of this song.

"That's nice Jay," She said, "Did you compose that yourself?"

"Yeah," he replied blushing,

"Maybe one summer you could come out to L.A. and do some mixing for me." Yumi stated,

"Really," Jay asked,

"All you need is mom and Dad's permission," Yumi said,

"Sweet," Jay called hugging Yumi,

Yumi returned the embrace. That was when they heard Jeremie calling for him.

"Yeah Dad," Jay asked,

"Come on down and give us a hand would you?" He said motioning to the truck that was full of groceries.

Jay did as he was instructed and helped unload the truck. Syd was helping as well. The two of them where doing their best not to look at each other.

"Did I miss something?" Odd asked as he watched his daughter and Jeremie's son.

"We both must have," Jeremie, replied also puzzled by their children's actions.

Ulrich however had a smug look on his face and shook his head. They soon had all of the groceries in the house and sorted. Jeremie went out and hauled a huge gas grill from the garage.

Yumi, Aelita, Naomi, Ulrich, and Odd where getting the food ready to go on the grill. Jay and Z got plates and cups together while Syd and Robyn where outside helping Jeremie.

"Ok," Jeremie said stepping into the house, "Grill's ready."

"Alright here you go," Aelita said handing him a plate of hamburger patties.

Jeremie grabbed a spatula and a pair of tongs, and accepted the patties. He then carried them to the waiting grill. He opened the top and put them on. The patties made a sizzling sound as they cooked. Jay and Z then went to the small stage that was in the backyard. They got the karaoke machine out and began to set it up for the competition.

"So," She began, "You and Syd kissed."

"Only because someone knocked her into me," Jay replied,

"Funny," He said, "And yet it took you how long to separate."

"It was my first and it happened so sudden that I was surprised," Jay defended, "It took a little bit before I could gather my thoughts."

"That sounds plausible," Z said, "But then if it was nothing why are you blushing."

Jay gasped, "I'm not blushing its hot, and I'm sunburned."

"Jay," Z said sitting down beside him, "I'm your cousin and in a sense your friend." She then continued, "Now come on what happened."

"I don't know," Jay, said it was so fast.

"Well if given the chance would you kiss her again?" Z asked,

Jay hesitated then answered, "Yeah."

Z then wrapped her arm around him and smiled while pulling him close.

"It seems to me that you had your first taste of love cuz," Z said,

Jay blushed and smiled. He began to think that maybe his mother was right maybe the accident was prominent. Therefore, he decided to follow his mom's advice and go about this whole summer with his eyes and heart wide open.

Syd stepped outside. She had been sent by Yumi to get Z for her. When she found them, she froze. Z had her arm around Jay and was smiling. Jay was a brilliant shad of red and had a small innocent grin on his face. She did not know why but she felt a flush of anger flow through her.

"Z," Syd said as she walked up to them.

"Yeah," She replied looking up,

"Your mom wants you," She said,

"Alright," She said hoping up, "later Jay."

"Catch you later Z," He replied,

He then noticed Syd was still there. She turned and looked at him.

"Syd is everything ok?" He asked,

"So you and Z looked like you were a very interesting conversation," She said somewhat accusingly,

"Well yeah," He began when Syd noticed Z coming back obviously done with the chore her mom gave her. She then spun and kissed Jay hotly on the lips.

Jay's eyes flew open as Syd kissed him. Z looked surprised as well. Syd soon pulled away from him and strutted passed Z as if that was something she did on a regular basis.

Z followed Sydney as she walked into the house. She then turned back to Jay who seemed to have gone completely limp she then walked over to him and hauled him up.

"You ok?" She asked playfully,

"I guess," He replied trembling.

"You should go and lie down before the barbeque," Z suggested,

"Yeah maybe I should," He replied as he got his feet under him and started for the house.

"Now for me to have a word with Ms. Robbia," Z said as she went in search of the girl.

Z found her in her room. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it," Syd called,

"Z,"

The door opened and Syd allowed Z to walk passed her and into the room. Z had an uncanny smirk on her face. Syd found it puzzling actually.

"_Why is she smirking?" Syd asked herself,_

"Well you and my cousin seemed to get along marvelously," Z began,

"Your cousin?" Sydney asked,

"Yeah," Z replied, "You know the children of my mother's sister."

"So Jay is your…" She trailed off,

"Yeah," Z replied, "Did you miss him calling my mom Aunt Yumi?"

Sydney looked dumbfounded.

"But I guess a jealous female can overlook anything," Z replied,

"Jealous," Syd shrieked,

"Well yeah," She replied, "You come outside see me and Jay having a nice casual conversation," She stated, "You feel threatened, so you decide to mark your territory."

"I am not jealous," Syd replied incredulously.

"Oh come on Sydney," Z replied, "Jay comes off as a nice guy," She began, "He obviously loves his baby sister," She said, "And that can be attracting."

Syd just glared at the girl in her room.

"Admit it Syd," Z replied, "You have it bad for him,"

"I DO NOT," Sydney yelled,

"Fine then," Z replied walking to the door, "You know my Aunt tells me that Jay has quite a few female admirers."

Syd's eyes opened wider, "Why are you telling me this?"

"So you that you know that this one shot you have with Jay might just be the only shot you get." Z replied as she left the room.

Meanwhile

Jay was laying on his bed his lips still tingling from contact with Syd's. The second kiss left him longing more than the first one did. He could smell the food from outside rising up through the window and into his nostrils. His stomach chose that moment to growl.

Quickly forgetting about the kiss, he had with Sydney he went downstairs and into the backyard. He saw Z and Robyn sitting and talking. He walked up behind Robyn.

"Hay munchkin," He said ruffling her pink hair,

"JAY!" Robyn cried as she got up and started chasing him.

"It the attack of the ruffled umpa loompa," Jay called,

"When I get a hold of you," Robyn called,

When she said that Jay swung around and picked her up swinging her around before putting her down.

"Have I told you how much I love you," He asked,

"No," Robyn answered,

He then pulled his sister into a warm embrace, "I can't imagine my life without you," He said, "I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"I wouldn't trade you either Jay," She responded,

This display didn't go unnoticed.

"Awwww," Yumi said when she saw that.

"Have they always been like that?" Ulrich asked,

"Yep," Aelita replied,

"While I was carrying her," Aelita said, "Jay would constantly ask his sister to hurry up so he could meet her"

"Jay has taken the responsibility of Robyn's protector upon himself." Jeremie joined in.

"He must love her very much," Odd said,

"Oh yeah," Jeremie replied, "Do you know that rabbit that Robyn is rarely without."

"Yeah," Yumi began,

"Well it was a gift from her big brother," Aelita explained,

"Ohhhh," Naomi replied,

"There's more to this story Naomi," Jeremie said,

Flashback

Jay and Aelita hurried about the apartment. They where setting up Robyn's surprise party. Jeremie had taken her to the park. They where having a good time while the real treat were being prepared.

"Why do I get the feeling I've forgotten something?' Jay asked,

"Not sure," Aelita responded, "By the way what did you get for Robyn for her birthday."

"HER BIRTHDAY GIFT!" Jay yelled as he grabbed his jacket, "How long before the party.

"Twenty minutes," Aelita responded, "Don't tell me you forgot to get her one."

"No I didn't forget to get one," he said, "I forgot to pick it up while I was out."

"Oh," She said, "You better hurry Jay," Aelita said.

"Ok," he said running out the door.

Jay ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He was down on the corner in no time. He saw Robyn's friends from school arrive. He knew he'd have to hurry. He moved like lightning to the toy store where he had reserved Robyn's gift. He ran inside and ran up to the counter.

"Oh here you are," The clerk said I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up at all."

"Sorry I was busy f…for. got," Jay panted, "Hurry Sis's party starts in," He said as he looked at the clock, "Ten minutes."

"Okay," He replied as he got the stuffed rabbit that Robyn loved it was a white rabbit with a light pink belly and crystal blue eyes. She had wanted it since she had seen it in the window of the store "Would you like me to wrap it?"

"Sure," Jay replied.

The man pulled a box out and put the rabbit in. He gently tied on a bow and gave to Jay. He had already paid for it, so he just needed to pick it up. He accepted the box and said thank you.

He looked at the clock. His sister's party started in five minutes. He knew he would really have to book. He took off out of the store. He did his best to cover the distance between the toy store and Robyn's house.

As he ran, someone had left a floodgate open and Jay being so set on making it back for his sister's party that he did not see it until it was too late. He fell in and landed with a harsh thud.

Later

"Goodbye," Aelita said as all of Robyn's friends left,

Robyn thanked them for coming and when the last one left, she walked into her room and cried. Her big brother had missed her birthday.

"Where did he go?" Jeremie asked obviously annoyed,

"He said he was going to get Robyn's gift," Aelita replied worry evident in her tone.

It was dark, and now Aelita was seriously worried. She grabbed a flashlight and went for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jeremie asked,

"To find our son," She said,

"No you stay here with Robyn," Jeremie said taking the flashlight from his wife, "I'll go looking for him," He continued, "If you don't hear from me in two hours call the police."

"Ok,"Aelita replied,

Jeremie opened the door and pulled a jacket on. He gave Aelita a quick kiss on the lips and walked out closing the door behind him.

He walked the streets and shown the flashlight up each alley. Jeremie was worried as well, about Jay. The one thing he knew was that Jay would never intentionally disappoint his sister. She was his world just as Aelita's was Jeremie's but as a brother in Jay's case.

Jeremie came to the floodgate. He nearly fell in but managed to retain his balance.

"Man," Jeremie said, "what kind of an idiot would leave this open."

"Daaaaad," A weak voice called,

"Jay!" Jeremie shouted looking around, "Where are you?"

"Down here," He replied seemingly drifting into sleep.

Jeremie the shown the flashlight down into the sewer and gasped when he saw his son curled up as he was.

"Jay listen to me," his father said, "Try to stay awake."

"Ok dad," He replied then coughed,

Jeremie yanked out his cell phone and dialed 911 then he called the apartment.

Back at the Apartment

Aelita had been sitting by the phone trying to consol her daughter who was hurt by her brother's absence at her birthday party. In fact, she had not seen him at all that day.

When the phone rang Aelita quickly picked it up, "Hello," She asked nervously,

"Aelita,"

Aelita relaxed at the sound of her husband's voice, "Did you find Jay?"

"Yeah," He replied, "Aelita listen get Robyn and get down to the hospital as soon as you can."

"What happened to him," Aelita asked nearly shouting,

"I'm not sure," Jeremie replied, "Jay try to stay awake."

Aelita gasped when she heard that, "Where on our way."

"Ok I'll see you there," Jeremie replied as he ended the call.

Aelita wasted no time in getting Robyn into their car and pulling out of the garage.

Back with Jeremie and Jay

The sounds of sirens eased Jeremie's nerves as the ambulance pulled up. The EMT's got out and walked up to him.

"Where is he?" the driver asked,

"Down there," Jeremie pointed,

"Ok," the medic said climbing in carefully. When he got there, he went over to Jay and began to check his injuries.

It took some effort but they managed to get Jay out of the sewer and onto a stretcher. They where about to load him when Jay stopped them.

"No wait," he said, "Robyn's gift it's still down there."

"It's ok son," Jeremie replied,

"No," Jay choked out, "I missed squirts birthday party, and I'll be darned if I turn up tonight empty handed."

Knowing how stubborn Jay was Jeremie climbed into the sewer and retrieved the package that Jay had referred to surprisingly it was still in good shape. He climbed out with it and got into the ambulance and they went down to the hospital.

Later

Jeremie was sitting in the waiting room when the doors burst open and Aelita came in with Robyn right behind her looking worried after her mother informed her that Jay had been hurt.

"Where is he?" Aelita asked,

"He's in with the doctor's now," Jeremie replied,

"Will he be ok," Robyn asked,

"Of course he'll be ok sweetie," Jeremie replied.

As he said that, a doctor came out and talked to a nurse who pointed in their direction. He then walked up to them.

"Mr., and Mrs. Belpois," The doctor asked,

"Yes," Jeremie replied putting his hands on Aelita's shoulders.

"How is he," Aelita asked trembling,

"Worn out, and sore," He said, "He suffered a few broken bones and a few cracked ribs but other than that he's just fine."

Aelita breathed a sigh of relief, as did Jeremie. Robyn looked relieved although she was still a little angry with Jay.

"Can we see him?" Aelita asked,

The doctor nodded and led them to a room. When they got inside Aelita gasped when she saw Jay's leg and arm elevated in casts. His chest was bandaged and so was his face. He was asleep. His soft breathing bringing tears to Aelita's eyes.

Jay then woke up and saw his parents and Robyn, "Hi squirt," He said looking to his sister.

"What happened Jay," Robyn asked,

"I was on my way Rob,"he said, "But I wasn't paying attention, and I fell through a floodgate."

"Why'd you leave in the first place?" She asked him,

"I was getting that," Jay said pointing to the box on the other bed, "Happy Birthday Sis,"

Robyn walked over to the box and opened it. When she pulled the lid off, she smiled widely. She had wanted this rabbit.

"Oh Jay thank you," Robyn said hugging him.

"So am I forgiven," He asked,

"Of course," She said, "Hoppy, said I should."

Jay just smiled and used his good arm to hug Robyn, and ruffled the girl's pink hair.

"Oh mom dad," He said,

"Yeah," They replied,

"I broke my cell phone," He said as his parents began to laugh.

End Flashback

"So how long was Jay in the hospital," Yumi asked,

"About six weeks," Aelita replied.

"So Robyn clings to that rabbit just because Jay got it for her," Odd asked,

"No Odd," Naomi replied, "She clings to that doll because to her it shows just how much her brother loves her."

"So did you get Jay a new cell phone?" Ulrich asked,

"Yeah," Jeremie replied.

They all ate the prepared food in pleasant and humorous conversation.

"Do you remember the time," Aelita asked laughing, "Odd went and bent over to shoot that roachster and got shot in the rear by that megatank."

"Hey," Odd defended.

"Oh yeah," Yumi laughed, "We had something to laugh about for a week." She said looking at her watch.

"Hey do you guys want to start that contest now," Yumi asked,

The others looked around and noted that it had gotten dark on them. Everybody was outside having a good time Jay and Robyn where catching fireflies. Z and Syd where talking.

"Yeah," the others replied.

"Ok you guys," Yumi called, "We're going to have our competition now,"

With that, Jay left his sister with his mom and dad and went up to his room. When he came back down, he had on his blue jean, a blue hooded shirt and was wearing a black hat. He had a CD in his hand. When he arrived on the lawn, Syd had just finished her song.

He had heard her singing in the bedroom. He had to admit she had a very beautiful voice. He was cursing his slow cd burner. When Syd left the stage Jay went and climbed onto it. He gave Z the CD and she played it on the machine.

The music barely started when Jay began his song.

_Do you wander through this life, like a child without a care  
Do you fear the things you love, do you seek the things you fear  
When the world comes crashing down, do you just smile and say,  
_

_"I am the Great Pretender, oh yeah, Willing to Dream Forever"  
Oh, I'll just float away, and let the waves keep pulling me in,  
I'll just hang out here and watch the world pass over my head,  
Because, I'm still believing, all of the things you said. Oh all of the things you said,_

Are you searching for the truth, but all you come across is lies,  
Has someone sabotaged your route, left all the answers in disguise  
When the world comes crashing down, do you just smile and say...

"I am the Great Pretender, oh yeah, Willing to Dream Forever"

_Oh, I'll just float away, and let the waves keep pulling me in,  
I'll just hang out here and watch the world pass over my head,  
Because, I'm still believing, all of the things you said. _

Syd was leaning against the wall. She had been so impressed by this song Her hand was rubbing the part of her chest that housed her heart. She could not get over Jay's voice or the fact that he had written and composed this work himself. Soon there was a part that was pure music, and Jay stopped singing momentarily. As she watched him she came to a surprising revelation.

"_Oh God," She thought, "I…do…I…Love him," She thought to herself._

Her thought process was interrupted as Jay continued to sing his song.

_Why do I try?_

_Why do I try?_

_Why do I try?_

_"I am the Great Pretender, oh yeah, willing to dream forever_

_I am the great_

_I am the great_

_"I am the Great Pretender Oh, I'll just float away, and let the waves keep pulling me in, I'll just hang out here and watch the world pass over my head,  
Because, I'm still believing, all of the things you said. _

_"I am the Great Pretender, _

"_You know that I am the Great Pretender_

_I'm still believing all of the things all of things you said._

_Oh All of the things you said._

As the music faded she barely registered the clapping and cheering adults, as her attention was focused solely on Jay. His song had completely mesmerized her. Z and Robyn also praising Jay's work. She saw him coming off the stage. She walked up to him.

"Wow," She began catching his attention, "That was marvelous Jay."

"Why thank you Ms. Robbia," Jay said playfully.

"I think we know who the winner is," Yumi said putting her arm around Jay.

"Well done," She replied, "If you come out to L.A. maybe we can get you a recording contract."

"Maybe," Jay said with a smile, "But if I do come Aunt Yumi," He began, "Just spending time with you would be fine."

"You're sweet," Yumi said kissing his cheek,

"Jay," Syd cut in, "Can I speak to you in private."

"Sure," He replied following Syd until they where out of sight and earshot.

When she was sure they where alone Syd walked up to Jay and put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer. She pressed her lips against his. Unlike the last two this one was slowly and sensual. Jay eventually got into it and returned the moment. When they needed oxygen, they separated.

Syd then turned and went to leave when Jay caught hold of her, "What was that?"

Syd shook her head as if she was trying to clear her head, "Not sure," She replied, "I'll be seeing you," Syd said with an unusual smile completely unlike any he had ever seen. Then she was gone.

Jay put his fingers to his lips. That was the third kiss he had had with her. He was so confused, and the emotions running rampant through his body were not helping anything.

He came back from where Syd had led him. He saw his mom, Aunt, and Syd's mom clearing everything off the table. He sighed and walked over and helped them get the table cleared off.

Syd ran into her room and smile plastered on her face. What had happened seemed like a spur of the moment thing, but she wouldn't mind it happening again.

After she showered and changed into her nightclothes she turned in for a night of blissful slumber.

Jay helped his mom and godmother do the dishes and put them away in the cub board. When that task was complete he gave his mom a kiss and bid her good night. As he walked into the living room he saw Robyn asleep on the couch.

"Night Squirt," Jay said handing her hoppy which had fallen on the floor

He saw his dad pick her up and carry her to her bedroom. Where he put her down for the night. He gave his little girl a kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams princess," He said to the girl.

"Night Daddy," She mumbled turning over and drifting to sleep.

Jeremie loved hearing his daughter call him Daddy. Being a Dad was his greatest achievement. When he left the room he saw Aelita coming out of Jay's room.

"Hey," He said,

"Say goodnight to your new princess," Aelita asked,

"Yeah," He said, "She's just like my queen."

Aelita smiled. She then wrapped her arms around Jeremie's neck and kissed him tenderly and softly.

"Today has been the perfect day," Aelita said pulling away,

"Has it," He asked,

Aelita nodded happily. She had on a grin he hadn't seen since middle school. She had the look of that innocent, and somewhat naïve Ai from Lyoko.

"Come on," Jeremie said leading Aelita to the other side of the house, and to their room. When they walked inside Aelita went to move toward the dresser for her night gown.

Jeremie stopped her and pulled her back into his arms and a warm kiss. He ran his tongue along Aelita'a lips causing her to shudder and part her lips to give him access to her mouth. The kiss started soft and gentle but quickly grew in passion and intensity.

Jeremie then took the zipper on Aelita's sweater and drew it down. Aelita gasped and pulled away when she felt the material removed from her body.

"Jeremie," Aelita said, "We can't our friends," She began, "Our children." She tried to reason when she gasped, "Jeremie." Aelita asked in shock.

"Aelita you're trembling," Jeremie asked running his fingers over Aelita's shivering frame.

"I…uh….," She began but was cut off by Jeremie's lips.

When he pulled away he picked her up and carried her to the bed and set her down, and climbed on top of her.

"You know," Jeremie asked, "We've been so busy being Mom and Dad, that we haven't been Husband and Wife."

Aelita went to say something but Jeremie stopped her by kissing her. He then pulled his own shirt off and tossed it on the floor.

"What do you say we end the perfect day in the perfect way," He asked,

Again before Aelita could respond he silenced her by kissing her. Later in the faint after glow Aelita and Jeremie where wrapped in each other's arms.

"Now it's been the perfect day," Jeremie said watching his wife sleep in his arms. He then reached over and turned the light off and joined his wife in dreamland.

"Yes it has," Aelita, responded smiling having pretended to be asleep when Jeremie turned in then she joined her husband in sleep.

It's time to review again.

Till then later


	8. 1 romance rekindled and 1 established

I don't own Code Lyoko

I do however own Naomi, Jay, Robyn, Syd and Z

Chapter 8

The next morning Aelita was sleeping soundly in her husband's arms. Jeremie was lying next to her looking at her as she was bathed in the morning light.. He delicately ran his fingers up and down Aelita's arm. She looked so peaceful. It had been seven years since they had had a night like last night, and he felt as if it had been long overdue. Plus the talk that he Ulrich and Odd had hadn't hurt either.

"I love you." He said quietly,

"I love you too," Aelita responded coming to.

"Good morning," Jeremie said looking down on her.

"Hi," She replied.

"How do you feel?" He asked,

"Wonderful," Aelita responded a grin on her face.

"I'm glad," Jeremie replied kissing her.

"So what brought that on?" Aelita asked,

"What I need a reason to sleep with you?" Jeremie asked,

"No," She responded moving closer to him she wrapped her arms around Jeremie's neck and kissed him.

Jeremie responded to the kiss and pushed his wife onto her back again. Jeremie then trailed kisses over his wife's sweet skin. She moaned happily as he paid close attention her.

"Jeremie," Aelita said smiling, "What has gotten into you?"

"What can't a guy make love to his wife without something having gotten into him."

Aelita smiled as he brought his lips to hers once again. A couple hours later in the faint afterglow the two where again lying in each other's arms.

"As much as I'd like to stay here with you," He said, "We do have two children to attend to."

"You're right," Aelita said untangling herself from the sheets and getting out of bed.

She walked over to the dresser, grabbed a towel, and walked to the bathroom in their bedroom. Before she went in, she turned back to Jeremie.

"You coming," She asked,

Earlier

Jay had awoken and walked down stairs into the kitchen. He grabbed a cup and opened the refrigerator. He grabbed the orange juice from it and poured himself a cup, and then he made another cup of juice. With the two cups of juice in hand, he went and sat at the table. He silently sipped the juice thinking about the day before.

Sydney had kissed him. Not once, not twice, but three times. What did that mean? Did she like him? He secretly hoped so. He then heard the swinging door open and the object of his confusion walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Syd," Jay greeted,

She jumped startled slightly but when she noted Jay sitting at the table she relaxed and grinned slightly, "Good morning."

"Sleep well?" Jay asked trying to be casual,

"Yes, and you?" She replied also trying to keep the conversation away from the constant contact between their lips the day before.

"Better than I have in a while," He replied,

"Oh that's good," She said as she also got a cup of juice and joined Jay at the table.

The tension at the table was so thick that you could cut it with a chainsaw. Both of their cheeks carried faint red marks. They laughed nervously and then Sydney noticed that Jay had two cups of juice.

"Oh Jay," She asked gaining his attention, "Why do you have two cups of juice?"

"Well," Jay began looking up at the clock on the wall, "You'll see in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 now."

The words had no sooner left his mouth than a dishelved Robyn came into the room rubbing her eyes and yawning, and of course tucked in her arm was Hoppy. She made it to the table and Jay gave her the second cup of juice that he had. She accepted the cup, then hopped into an empty chair next to Jay and across from Sydney. She put her rabbit up on the table and then drank the orange juice.

"Morning squirt," Jay said,

"Morning Jay bird," Robyn said sleepily,

"Jay bird?" Sydney asked,

"Squirts nickname for me," Jay replied.

Just then, Robyn turned and looked around, "Where's mom?"

"I don't know," Jay, replied, "I guess it's up to me to make breakfast,"

Robyn looked up she had a bit of a grin on her face. She watched as her brother pulled eggs and bacon from the refrigerator. He turned the stove on and put a pan on the stove. He then took six eggs from the carton and began to juggle them.

Robyn watched in amusement. Syd watched in interest as Jay display another one of his talents. He then catapulted them into the air. For a moment to Syd it looked like he had sent them too far in one direction when Jay held his arms in a slope when the eggs hit his knuckles he used the momentum to carry the eggs down across his arms, shoulders and to his other hand.

He then cracked the eggs dropping them into the pan perfectly. He then seasoned the eggs with yet another aerial display. Sydney watched him with dreamy eyes. She was so lost in his performance she barely registered the plate being put in front of her.

Robyn looked highly amused and wide-awake in preference to a few minutes ago when she looked like she was about to fall asleep again. The food was exquisite. Syd had to admit the boy could cook, sing, write, compose, and apparently could juggle really well.

"Ok," Jay said, "Robyn after breakfast give me a hand with the dishes then I want you to take a bath."

"Oh," Robyn complained then gave in to the iron glare that her brother was giving her. "Ok,"

"What are you going to do," Sydney asked,

"Train," Jay said simply eating a piece of bacon.

"You do martial arts," Syd asked,

"Yeah," He replied, "You don't go around New York with out knowing how to protect yourself."

"Oh," She replied,

After the meal, Robyn went to the bathroom and bathed. Jay went into his room and reemerged in a blue tank top and sweats. When Syd saw him as he went outside she froze.

Jay began to train by doing his stretches. Then he fastened a rope from the shed around a tree. He began to punch and kick the rope. He trained for a good hour when he noted a shadow behind him. He then went to do a straight kick only to have his foot caught then flipped.

"Ow," He said looked up to see his aunt standing there dressed similarly as he was.

"Nice follow through but a little slow on the draw Jay," She said,

"Oh sorry," He said getting up and dusting himself off, "I didn't know it was you."

"Don't be sorry," She replied, "That's how you're supposed to react to an unknown shadow behind you."

"It's just I'd be a dead man if I were to strike you," Jay said,

"Jay," Yumi began, "Don't worry about it?"

"Ok," He replied,

"I've been watching you," She began, "You're good but your weakness is not your technique."

"Well then," Jay said, "Want to spar?"

"Sure," She replied, "But just because you're my nephew doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Jay replied as he and Yumi stood across from each other. They bowed before they took their stances.

That match had been fierce. Yumi was surprised that a twelve year old could match her move for move. Z came close to Ulrich's level of skill, but even Ulrich seemed to fall short whenever they spared. She was not

Surprised though Jay had Aelita's sense of balance and Jeremie's strategic skills, this made for an intense fighter. Yumi was quickly caught off guard and knocked down by a kick to the midsection from Jay.

"Nicely done Jay," Yumi said as she rose and dusted herself off.

"Wow your just as good as Dad said you where," Jay replied as the bowed signaling the end of the match.

"Well that's what happens when you continue training despite age," Yumi said as they walked back to the door, "Man I'm starved you."

"Nah I already ate," Jay replied, "I'm going to go get cleaned up later." He said as he went upstairs.

"Kids," Yumi said as she walked into the kitchen.

Jay got upstairs and gathered the stuff he needed for a shower. He then walked down the hall to the shower that the kids where sharing.

When Yumi got inside she saw Aelita sitting at the table a warm smile on her face.

"Well what happened to you," Yumi asked with a bright smile.

"Oh nothing much," Aelita said smiling shyly.

"Uh huh," Yumi replied not believing the pinkette,

Aelita just sat with an unnamable smile. Yumi Then joined her sister at the table, "Jay is quite the fighter,"

"I know," Aelita began, "I'd think he'd even be a match for Ulrich."

"Oh he is," Yumi, said, "He matched me move for move."

"You," Aelita asked surprised,

"Yep," She responded.

That was when Yumi took in Aelita's expression. She felt a vibe coming off the younger woman. It was unlike anything she had ever felt, and yet similar.

"What's up?" Yumi asked,

"My life can't get any better," Aelita, said, "I have a loving family," She said placing her hand on Yumi's, "A great sister, brother in law and a niece that constantly reminds me of the two of you." Aelita continued, "I'm married to the love of my life and am the mother of two wonderful children."

Yumi smiled as she listened to her.

"I'm a mother," She said, "Me," She continued, "A woman that if not for her friends wouldn't even exist in this world."

"Aelita," Yumi said placing her hand atop Aelita's, "You are a great wife, a wonderful mother, and a damn good little sister."

Aelita did not try to hide the bright grin that formed on her face.

"I would not trade this life for all the money, jewels, and riches in the world," She said,

"I know what you mean," Yumi said, "I would give up my fame for my family any day."

"Neither would I,"

They both looked up and noted Naomi coming into the room and sitting down with her two friends.

"Aelita," Naomi said, "I think what you did last night was really sweet," She began no one noticed Aelita pale, "I mean how many mother's sing their twelve year olds to sleep."

Aelita relaxed and flushed.

"What happened," Yumi asked,

"I sang Jay to sleep last night," Aelita said,

"Awwww," The Yumi said as Aelita thought back to the previous night.

-Flashback-

"So what did you learn today," Aelita asked walking into Jay's room.

"That girls are confusing," He said,

Aelita smiled and pulled the blankets out and motioned for him to get in. Normally a preteen would object to this, but given the circumstances he smiled and climbed in. Aelita then tucked him in.

"I love you," Aelita said as she ran her fingers through Jay's soft hair.

"I love you too momma," Jay said quietly,

Aelita smiled and kissed his forehead and continued to play with his hair. Jay loved that. He felt his eyes grow heavy as the world began to fade, but despite this, he could still make out his mother's soft voice. She was singing. She hadn't sung to him since before Robyn was born. Jay then found himself fading as his mother sang, her soft voice was lulling him into a peaceful slumber.

He felt tears on his cheek. He knew that they where hers she obviously still felt guilty about neglecting him, and this was her way of assuring him that she'd always be there when he needed her. Eventually Aelita's song ended and she brushed the tearstains off Jay's cheek and kissed him on the forehead again.

"I love you sweetie," She said softly, "Never ever forget that," She said wiping her own tears away.

She could tell Jay was out of it because she could hear his light snores. She smiled and laid one final kiss on his forehead walked out of the room humming a couple of lines from the song he had sung earlier in the evening.

-End Flashback-

"There you are," A voice said.

Everyone at the table turned to see Jay come into the room.

"Morning Mom," Jay said kissing his mother's cheek,

He gave similar greeting to his aunt and godmother before turning his attention to his mother.

"Can I take one of the bikes out for a ride?" Jay asked,

"Sure but don't go far," She said as he smiled and left the house.

Jeremie then came into the room, walked up to Aelita, and kissed her so fully on the lips.

"Good morning to you too," Aelita joked,

"Do you guys always do that?" Naomi asked,

"Yep," Jeremie began wrapping his arms around his wife's midsection.

"Ulrich, Odd, and I were talking," He said addressing the women at the table, "What do you three think of us taking a camping trip."

"Sounds like fun," Aelita said,

"I'm in," Yumi responded.

"Me too," Naomi said,

"Great," He said "now kids or no kids,"

"Huh," The three women asked,

"Well," He asked, "Do you want us to go as one big family or as a retreat just for us adults?"

The women had to think for a while. They each did want to spend time alone with their significant other, but they didn't want to leave their children unattended especially Aelita seeing as how little Robyn was barely 7 years old.

After some deliberation, they decided that they should all go. The rest of that day was spent packing up camping supplies. Jay and Robyn where excited to go and so were Z and Syd.

The following morning everyone except Robyn was up before dawn. So as they where loading it came as no surprise her big brother was piggybacking Robyn to the car.

After getting situated, they all pulled out and went up into the mountains for the weekend. They pulled into a nice camping spot on a mountain right beside a lake. When they Jay got out of the car he left Robyn to sleep. She of course freaked when she woke and found herself alone.

She calmed when Jeremie came and got her out of the car. She always relaxed whenever her daddy was around. Jay may have been Aelita's baby, but Robyn was his. He like Aelita loved both of his children, but had had the same bond with Robyn that Aelita had with Jay.

"Hey now," He said, "What's all the fuss?"

"I was all alone," She said snuggling into her father's shirt.

"Oh," he said, "You know we'd never leave you."

"That's right," Jay, said then lightly jabbing her shoulder, "Tag you're it."

With that, Jay started running and Robyn immediately followed yelling that she was going to get him. After chasing her brother for close to an hour, Robyn tagged Syd who was also playing. She looked hard for Z and Jay but could not seem to find them. Then she saw movement in the brush. She then ran and leapt over the bush and onto the person on the other side, which just happened to be Jay.

"Well will you look what I caught," She said,

"Oh boy," Jay said,

Syd could feel Jay's muscles through his shirt. It was clear he exercised, and regularly, but despite that her focus was his eyes. They where a rich blue the same color that the sky was as the sun was rising in winter. Her fingers found their way into his hair and began to play with his blue locks.

"Syd," Jay began nervously, "Are we going to finish the game?"

"Huh," She asked when she realized what she had been doing she leapt away and ran back to camp. Thinking the game was over Jay came back and called for Z and Robyn to come out.

Syd however went right into the tent that she and Z where going to share and mentally beat herself for what she did. A few minutes later Z came in and sat on the sleeping bag across from Syd.

"So what's going on?" She asked,

"Nothing," Syd replied.

"Aren't you a horrible liar," Z replied.

Syd looked away as heat rushed to her cheeks. She tried to cover them up but it was clear to Z that whatever had happened out there involved Jay.

"Does this have to do with a blue haired cousin of mine," Z asked,

"No," Syd defended horrified that she seemed to know that her distress was Jay oriented.

"You really are a horrible liar," Z replied.

"Hey," Syd demanded, "Where do you get off calling me a Liar?"

"Because you are one," Z replied,

"Now you listen here Elizabeth," Syd said snidely.

Whatever she was about to say was railroaded when Z tackled her and pinned her to the ground. She then got right in Syd's face.

"Sydney," she growled, "Don't you ever call me that again."

She didn't know what it was, but something told her that Z was not the type of girl to be taken lightly. She nodded quickly. Z got off of her and resumed her position.

"Now what the hell is wrong with you?" Z asked annoyed at the use of her full name.

"I almost kissed Jay again," Syd, confessed,

"Problem?"

"That is the problem?"

"Why," Z asked, "You're in love with him aren't you?"

"No," She stuttered, "No I'm not."

"Look Syd I know your type," Z said, "You are so used to having guys trip all over you that the fact that now it's you tripping for someone is driving you crazy."

"What do you mean you know my type?" Syd demanded, "You know nothing about me,"

"I know a spoiled princess when I see one," Z said.

"Oh really," She said, "And I know a wannabe when I see one."

"A what?" Z asked enraged,

"You heard me," Syd said,

"That does it I'm sick of your lip," Z said tackling Syd and the girls engaged in a wrestling match. The scuffle spilled out of the tent and onto the ground. Jay then went and tried to pull the two combatants apart. It proved to be less than successful when Z successfully neutralized Jay. Robyn ran to her brother to see if he was ok. While she was checking on him the brawl between Z and Syd, found its way to where she was. Then without warning, a hand came across Robyn's face knocking her down.

"Robyn," Jay screamed forgetting the pain and running to his little sister who was holding her face.

Both girls ceased fighting. They saw Jay hold his little sister who looked like she was about to cry. Z put her foot to Syd and shoved her away. Rolling to her stomach, she dashed over to the siblings.

"Please tell me it wasn't me that hit her," Z said trying to consol the girl.

"I couldn't tell if it was you or Syd," Jay said,

Z then kissed Robyn's cheek and whispered apologies to the girl.

"I'm sorry," She said, "I didn't mean to hit you," she said.

"Neither did I," Syd said after catching her breath.

Syd then untied her bandana and soaked it in the ice water they had there. Then she placed the cold cloth to Robyn's cheek. Robyn flinched as the cold cloth made contact with her stinging cheek.

"What happened here," Jeremie demanded coming into the camp and taking his little girl into his arms.

"Jay and Z where sparring and I got a little too close," Robyn said, "They told me to stay back but I didn't listen."

Syd and Z where surprised that Robyn was covering for them, but decided to go with it.

"Is that what happened?" Jeremie asked his face softening,

The three older kids nodded.

"Ok," Jeremie said, "Well come on lunch is ready,"

When Jeremie was a safe distance away Jay spoke to the girls, "I don't know what you two where fighting about," Jay said, "But you see what senseless quarreling can do."

The two girls nodded.

"Now I want the two of you to shake hands and be friends," He said.

The two girls did just that. They shook on it but the tension was still there. They went to the adult's camp, which was a good hundred feet away. Sydney caught up to Jay as they walked.

"I'm really sorry," She said, "I would never intentionally hit Robyn," She said, "You know that right?"

"I know it was an accident," Jay said,

"But your still angry aren't you," She asked,

"Yes," He said, "I'm angry that the two of you didn't at least give me and my sister enough thought to take your quarrel out of the area."

"Hey it was Z that hit you," Syd defended,

"While I was trying to break up your fight," Jay said as he kept walking.

Sydney then ran up and grabbed his arm and pulled him back to face her.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, "I said I was sorry and I meant it."

"I just want to be left alone long enough to not want to knock yours and Z's heads together," Jay said jogging ahead to the camp.

Syd sighed as Z came up behind her, "No luck,"

"What are you talking about?" Syd asked,

"Didn't make any headway," She asked,

"Will you stop," Syd said, "My feelings for Jay are none of your concern."

"So you do have feelings for him," Z chided.

"Shut up," Syd snapped walking into the camp.

"She's got it so bad," Z said following the blonde-haired girl.

They walked into the camp to see Robyn sitting on her mother's lap. Jay sitting beside them whispering to the girl who was not holding her cheek anymore. Z then walked over to Robyn and ruffled the girl's hair.

"Hi Z," The girl said happily,

"How are you feeling?" She asked,

"Better," She said, "I guess that's what I get for getting to close to you and Jay while sparring huh."

"Yeah," She said going along with the lie, "Jay can I talk to you in private."

Jay sighed in exasperation; "Sure," he said getting up and following the girl out of the area.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Jay," She said quietly.

"I've had worse," Jay responded brushing off his cousin's apology.

"You're still fuming about Robyn aren't you," She asked,

"Yes," Jay responded, "Robyn has made it her sole goal in life to make people around her happy, and to see her struck for no reason," Jay growled, "Well you'd be furious too."

"You're damn right," She replied, "In fact if I knew exactly who hit her I'd be beating that person into oblivion."

"Oh believe me I want to," He said, "I owe you that much for the unnecessary assault,"

"Hey you where groping me?" Z countered,

"I was trying to stop your fight with Syd," Jay countered,

"Yeah," Z said, "Protect your girlfriend,"

"She is not my girlfriend," Jay yelled, "And I am not having this conversation with you Z."

Jay then went to walk away but Z grabbed his arm, wrenched it, and pinned him to a tree. When he tried to move, she brought her forearm across his chest winding him slightly.

"Who do you think I am," Z demanded, "Syd," She continued, "You think that you just speak and walk off."

"Z take your hands off me," jay demanded through clinched teeth.

"Make me," was all she replied with.

Jay made a move to go forward but Z went to wind him again. This time however he was ready for her. He ducked her arm and brought his leg across her back knocking her into the tree.

When she turned around, she looked at him incredulously, "Oh it's on."

They returned to camp several hours later. They both looked like they had been through hell, but despite the cuts and scratches they seemed fine.

"Sparring," Yumi asked,

"Yeah," Jay replied, "Wanted to make sure no one besides us would get hurt."

Noting the wounds Sydney walked up to Jay and began to tug him back to the kid's camp.

"Come on," She said, "I have a first aid kit in my bag."

Jay willingly allowed Syd to lead him back to camp. Odd noticed this and went to stand up only to be restrained by Naomi, who yanked him back to his seat. In the meantime Yumi led Z to their tent where they had another first aid kit.

Once Sydney retrieved the med kit she and Jay went to Jay and Robyn's tent for her to put the bandages on Jay's face.

Jay jerked as Sydney placed an alcohol swab onto the cut just below his lip, "Ow,"

"Stop being such a baby," Syd said.

"It hurts," He said,

"Did Z's fist hurt less?" She asked,

"Good point," Jay said smiling,

"Now hold still," Sydney ordered as she continued to clean his cuts and bandaging them.

Jay couldn't help but note the soothing sensation Sydney's touch caused. He watched her diligently patch his wounds. She had a calming sense about her.

"You should be a doctor," Jay said,

Sydney smiled, "That's what I want to be,"

"You'd be the best one there is," Jay said blankly,

"You're just saying that," Syd replied,

"No I mean it," Jay said, "You have this sense about you that's soothing, and your touch can make a person forget the worst pain."

Her cheeks colored as he complimented her. She looked at him smiling shyly. She then whispered to him, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," He said transfixed by Sydney's warm eyes.

Then it happened. Jay didn't know why he did it all that mattered was he did. He leaned forward and captured Sydney's lips in a soft embrace. His arms snaked around her waist while her arms found their way around his neck.

Unlike the first one this was not accidental, unlike the second this one was not done out of jealousy, and unlike the third they understood what was happening and why. So you could say that Jay and Syd's fourth kiss was really their first.

As Jay's lip's softly caressed hers he felt her tongue brush against his lips trying to gain access. He opened his lips and allowed his tongue to play with Syd's. The girl moaned and let her fingers drift into Jay's hair. As she played with the hairs on his head she allowed herself to lay down pulling Jay down with her. The kissed passionately until air became a dire need.

"I love you," Syd whispered before she realized what she was saying.

Jay looked at her startled for a moment. He was both scared and pleased. He knew he liked Sydney but love. He searched the sapphire like eyes that she got from her mother for some clue as to what his true feeling for her where. Slowly he pulled away.

"What?" Syd asked,

"I…I…" Jay stuttered.

"You what?" She pushed, "I just laid my heart on the line and all you can do is stutter." Syd said getting emotional as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I don't know how I feel," Jay defended, "This feeling its so new so strange I…"

Syd then left the tent. Jay followed and walked back to the adult camp. She sat by her mom and dad while Jay took a seat with his parents. He was beyond confused. He was in middle school and already doing high school work. He could solve complicated math questions and understand college level compositions, but he couldn't comprehend the emotion he felt whenever Sydney was near him.

Naomi noted the discomfort between Sydney and Jay. She also noted Jay running his fingers through his hair obviously deep in thought. After giving Syd a rub on the back she walked over to the Belpois.

"Jay take a walk with me," She said,

Sighing Jay got up and followed his godmother.

"Penny for your thoughts," Naomi asked,

"I think I hurt Sydney," Jay said looking down,

"Oh," Naomi asked, "How?"

"She said she loves me," He began, "But I don't know if I reciprocate her feelings."

"Don't you?" Naomi asked,

"That's just it," Jay said, "I don't know," He said, "This feeling is so new to me I don't really understand it," He said.

"That takes time," Naomi said, "For some it takes a while but for others they just know."

Jay thought for a minute. His mind recalled all the time that he had spent with Sydney. Even the way he felt looking into her warm cerulean eyes. That was when all the complicated emotions inside of him for the girl made sense.

He thanked his godmother for the talk and went back to camp. When he got their he walked up to the blonde haired girl.

"Syd," Jay spoke, "Can I talk to you?"

"Why?" She asked trying not to choke on her words,

"I have something to tell you," He replied,

"Ok," She said trying to fight off the tears that threatened to spill. Yet she managed to follow Jay into the forest as Naomi sat besides Odd.

Sydney followed Jay by listening to the sound of his footsteps. When he stopped so did she. She raised her head to look at him when her eyelids obscured her vision as Jay tenderly kissed her.

"I love you," He whispered, "I'm just sorry it took so long for me to realize it."

"You love me?" She asked,

"Yeah," He said, "Would I lie to you."

"I don't think so," Sydney responded,

"So how bout coming with me to the lake tonight to do some stargazing," Jay asked smiling.

"It's a date,' She replied.

Well another chapter in the books.

I hope you enjoy.

So Do NOT forget to leave a review.

Till the next chapter later.


	9. surprises and decisions

I don't Own Code Lyoko

I do however own Jay, Robyn, Sydney and Z

Yumi crawled into her tent after helping Aelita and Naomi put the dishes and stuff up after their evening meal. She had to laugh when Jay took Syd's hand and walked toward the lake with her. Odd had been like all dads'.

Yumi then froze when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. The tension increased when her flannel shirt was slid down her arms and off. She felt a warm breath on her neck and it made her tremble.

"What's up Yumi," Ulrich asked, "You're shaking."

"Ulrich," Yumi replied, "You startled me."

"Did I," He replied kissing her neck, "How can I make it up to you."

"Well," Yumi began but halted as Ulrich pulled her tank top off of her and turned her to face him.

"No wait I know," He said as he pushed his wife down onto the air mattress in their tent.

"Ulrich," Yumi gasped, "Ahhh." She said as she let go and surrendered to the feelings her husband was generating.

-----------With Odd and Naomi-------------

Odd paced in his tent as Naomi brushed her lengthy red hair. She watched as he chewed his thumbnail.

"Odd," Naomi began, "Quit worrying Jay is a respectful and responsible young man."

"I know," He said, "And if I had to pick someone for Sydney I'd pick Jay, but it's just."

"She's your little girl," She replied putting her brush down and standing up. She walked over to Odd and put her arms around his neck, "and you're no longer the most important guy in her life anymore."

"Yeah," He replied as he recalled holding her as a newborn baby. Just then memories of her growing up flashed through his head images of him holding her hands as she learned to walk, teaching her how to ride a bike without training wheels, teaching her to tie her shoes. "I don't know if I'm ready to let go yet."

"Do you think Aelita is," Naomi asked,

Odd smiled as he thought of the pink haired woman to whom her son was the pride of her life. Jay was most definitely a momma's boy and Aelita knew it.

"Besides," Naomi began, "We taught her well, and no matter what in her mind she'll always be your little girl."

Odd looked into his wife's eyes. He was reminded of the day he decided to ask her to marry him. When he stood in that parking lot looking into the sapphire orbs of the woman he loved he realized that he needed her, more than anything.

Without a word Odd dipped his head down and captured Naomi's lips in a sweet embrace. Naomi gasped but easily gave into the kiss. She loved the felling of warmth that flooded her senses as be began to assault her flesh. Naomi knew at that moment where they where headed.

------------With Jeremie and Aelita------------

"Jeremie," Aelita asked shyly.

"Yes," He responded,

"Lately you've been," Aelita blushed, "Very loving." She said hoping he'd catch her drift.

Jeremie then walked over and sat next to her near the air mattress. He looked at her. His eyes held guilt.

"Aelita," He said, "I know that I've been neglecting the kids and you ," He said.

"Jeremie it's not your fault that work is so demanding," She replied, "And besides you spend every free moment you can with us."

"But Aelita," he countered.

"Jeremie you are a great father," She replied, "and a wonderful husband," She continued, "And the fact that you feel guilt means that we mean a lot to you," She said, "And I've seen your desk."

Jeremie flushed. On his desk where four pictures. One of Jay, Aelita, and Robyn individually and the other was one of the entire family. Jeremie smiled as he even had a special extension in his office installed so he could talk to his kids and wife if they needed to get in touch with him.

"I love you," He said,

"Don't you mean you love Robyn?" Aelita asked playfully.

Jeremie smiled at her, "She is so much like you," Jeremie replied,

"And Jay is very much your son he's like a mirror image of you," She said.

Jeremie didn't say another word. Instead he kissed his wife with a passion that caused her to gasp and allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. Aelita moaned as she involuntarily laid down on the mattress pulling Jeremie down on top of her. Their lips moved together warmly as Aelita slipped her hands under Jeremie's blue shirt.

It wasn't long before the piece of blue cloth landed on the ground, and was followed by a pink one.

-----------------The next morning--------------

Aelita woke up. She gathered her clothes together and got dressed. She walked down to the lake to wash. When she got there she saw Yumi lying on the bank of the lake looking up at the morning sky.

"Morning," Aelita said causing Yumi to jump.

"Oh Aelita," Yumi said, "You startled me."

"Sorry," The pink haired woman replied,

"You ok," She asked,

"Yeah I'm fine," Aelita replied, "I just didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night,"

Yumi flushed a scarlet color. She began to murmur out apologies, as Naomi joined them at the lake.

"Hey," She replied,

"Hi," Aelita replied,

"You two don't look like you sleep very well," Naomi said noticing their exhausted expressions.

"We didn't," they replied causing Naomi to flush a crimson color.

"Wait," Aelita asked, "Why are you blushing?"

"Well I uh," Naomi began,

"You," Yumi asked,

"I really have to apologize," Naomi began, "For the noise."

"I thought that it was me that kept you two up," Yumi confessed.

"Wait," Aelita said, "you and Ulrich,"

All Yumi did was nod.

"And you and Odd," Aelita asked the red head,

Naomi nodded as well.

"And me and Jeremie," Aelita confessed.

"Wait," Yumi said, "So we all."

They all nodded in unison. Then they breathed a sigh of relief, and went on with why they had come to the lake that morning.

"Something doesn't feel right," Aelita said after they finished and began walking back to camp.

"What?" Yumi asked,

"That all three of us where wanted at the same time." Naomi said catching on.

"You don't think they planned this do you," Yumi replied,

"We'll I've noticed that a lot of their conversations have been while they've been away." Aelita replied.

Any other conversation was cut off by a small cry, "Mommy!"

Then a small pink blur ran up to Aelita and tackled her. Aelita could hear small sobs, so she bent down and picked up the girl.

"What's wrong honey," Aelita said soothingly.

"Jay he's gone," She sobbed, "I woke up and he was gone."

"Did he comeback from the lake," Naomi asked,

Robyn nodded.

-------Flashback-------

Robyn watched as Jay and Sydney walked hand in hand to the lake. She smiled slightly. She knew her brother liked her and vice versa. So they sight of them going off together made her happy. After about two hours Robyn began to nod off. She was surprised when she was gathered into a pair of arms and was carried back to the kid's camp.

She knew who had carried her there. Despite her exhausted eyes she knew it was her daddy carrying her. When he set her down and tucked her in he laid a kiss on her forehead and left charging Z with the task of watching her until Jay's return.

She slept peacefully. Then she could hear some whispering.

"Hey," Jay said,

"Hi," Z replied,

"How long has she been asleep?" he asked,

"An hour or two give or take a minute or two." She replied,

"Ok," He said, "You can go on to bed."

"Thanks Jay," Z replied leaving for her tent.

"You're welcome," He replied as she left.

Jay zipped the flap of the tent and changed into his pajamas. He then climbed into the sleeping bag.

"Night squirt," Jay whispered and slipped into dreamland.

Later Jay woke to the sound of chattering. He sat up and shuttered. It was freezing cold. He grabbed the little portable heater and flipped it on. Unfortunately Robyn was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Without a second thought he pulled his baby sister into his arms and rubbed her small shoulders hoping to warm her up.

It took awhile, but Robyn eventually settled. The heater had warmed the tent to a nice warm temperature. Jay would have put her back in her bag but she had snuggled into him. She also had a peacefully content expression. Sighing in defeat he wrapped his arms around his baby sister and let sleep claim him again.

---------End flashback------------

"Then when I woke," Robyn said, "He was gone."

Before anything could be said Jay came running into the camp with Z and Syd right behind him.

"Mom is…" Jay trailed off when he saw Robyn.

He breathed a sigh of relief as did they, "Squirt you really scared the you know what out of me."

"Jay," his mother intervened, "Where did you go this morning."

Jay blushed, "I went to the bathroom." He said, "I was no more then ten feet away from her."

"Sorry mommy," The girl replied as she went to climb down.

"It's ok," Aelita replied, "Now since you are here have you brushed your teeth this morning."

"Not yet," He said, "I thought finding Robyn was more important."

Aelita nodded and pointed toward the tent. Jay turned on his heel and went. Robyn got down and ran after Jay. Z and Syd quickly noticed the iron glares their mothers where giving them and retreated back to their camp as well.

"Kids," The women said at the same time.

------with the kids----

"Sorry," Robyn said,

"It's ok," Jay replied,

"I did look but when I couldn't find you I…" Robyn explained.

"Listen squirt," Jay said softly, "I know that being in a strange place not knowing where your brother is can be scary especially for a seven year old." He said, "I probably would have run for mom and dad too."

"Yeah," Z said, "And if you don't where Jay is just come to me,"

"Or me," Syd replied.

"See," Jay replied, "You have nothing to fear."

"Where you scared," Robyn asked,

"I was when I couldn't find you," He said,

"Really,"

"Yeah," he said, "You are my all time favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister,"

"All the more reason for me to be protective," Jay said quickly tickling the girl's sides.

Robyn broke into laughter. Z and Syd watch amused. When Jay stopped Robyn tackled her brother.

"Help I'm being mugged by my baby sister," he jokingly pleaded,

The two wrestled and although it looked like Robyn was winning anyone could tell it was because he was letting her. Finally Robyn pinned Jay to the ground and Z quickly counted three like a referee.

"Winner and new champion," She said holding up Robyn's hand.

"Aw beat by my own sister," he said.

"Want a consolation prize?" Sydney asked,

"Maybe," Jay replied.

"Ok time to go Robyn," Z said taking the girl the rest of the way back to camp.

Robyn looked back in time to see Jay and Sydney press their lips together. They stayed there for a few moments before parting and coming into the camp in order to accomplish the task their mothers set upon them.

When they returned to the adult camp they sat down for breakfast. Afterwards the guys went to the go fishing in a nearby river. The kids went swiming, and the ladies went to the lake to layout and talk.

The ladies where lying out on the beach like area under the sun.

"So you think they planned that," Naomi asked bringing up an old subject.

"I don't know," Aelita said as something came to light, "I mean a couple days ago me and Jeremie…" She trailed off hoping that the other two got the message.

"Hmmmm," Yumi said as she thought and listened to the sounds of the kids playing in the water.

-------Meanwhile--------

"So how did it go," Odd asked as he flicked his fishing rod as cast his line into the river.

"Perfect," Jeremie said,

"It has been too long since Yumi and I have had a night like that," Ulrich said as he got into the water.

"I know," Odd said, "13 years."

"What," Jeremie asked,

"Before last night it had been 13 years since me and Naomi you know," Odd replied,

"Twelve and a half for me and Yumi," Ulrich replied,

"And you Einstein,"

"Seven," He said,

"Right," Ulrich said,

"No really," He replied, "Robyn is only seven years old,"

"You know it's amazing we all married our first loves and have daughters," Odd said,

"I have a son too," Jeremie said,

"Yeah but you know Robyn is your baby," He said,

"That's true," Jeremie replied,

"So how'd it happen," Ulrich asked,

"What,"

"Robyn," He answered,

"Sorry that is between me and Aelita," He replied,

"Where was Jay?" Odd asked,

"With his grandparents," Jeremie replied, "They wanted to have him for a weekend just to visit." He said,

"OH," Odd said,

"I'm not telling you Odd," Jeremie said,

"Oh come on," He said, "You told us about Jay."

"Odd," Ulrich said,

"I would tell you Odd it's just highly personal," Jeremie said flushing.

"I see," Odd said,

"Special night," Ulrich asked,

"Very special," Jeremie replied,

At that point Jeremie felt the line being tugged on. He yanked and pulled on his fishing line.

"Come on Jeremie," Odd said, "Keep his head up."

"I'm trying," He strained,

"Come on Jeremie," Ulrich said,

Jeremie pulled and finally managed to yank a 15 pound bass out of the water.

"Way cool," Ulrich said, "You caught lunch."

"Yeah," Jeremie replied putting the fish in a basket and he and the others got back to fishing.

--------With the kids-----

"So are you and Jay a couple now," Z asked,

"Yeah," Sydney replied.

"I knew it," She replied,

"Can I ask a question," Sydney asked,

"Sure," Z said.

"Why do you hate being called by your full name," She finished seriously.

"Why do you want to know," Z replied,

"because I think that Elizabeth is a beautiful name," She replied, "So hating being called it is kind of confusing to me."

"My old boyfriend used to call me Elizabeth," She said, "I was so prepared to stay with him at he boarding school he attended," She confessed a tears began to form in her eyes, "One night he," She began, "He tried to…."

"Oh god," Sydney said,

"Ever since then I have hated that name," She replied,

"You'll never hear it from me," Sydney said, "Z,"

"You know princess," She replied, "I think I may have judged you a little to early and way to harshly."

"It's in the past," She said, "Friends?"

"Friends," Z replied taking her extended hand.

"Yeah," a small voice said jumping on them, "I'm so glad you two made up,"

"Hi Robbie," Z said,

"Hi," the girl responded, "You know since Syd is going to marry Jay she's family right?"

Syd turned a candy apple red when Robyn said that. Z smirked seeing the opportunity for some teasing.

"You know," She began, "She has a point."

Syd turned even redder.

"Come on," She began, "We've only been together for a day."

"But you love him," Robyn said,

"That is true," Syd said taking the smaller girl, "I do love him," She said looking at Jay, "But I love his sister too," She said kissing Robyn's check, "Regardless you are my baby sister to." She said, "So if you ever just want to talk all you have to do is give me a call."

"Thanks sissy," Robyn replied hugging her.

"Come on guys, lunch is ready," Aelita called from her spot on the beach. Then the four of them went to the camp. Jeremie was cooking the fish that he Ulrich and Odd had caught while Yumi made sushi.

When Robyn saw it she was a little apprehensive. When she saw her brother eat it and like it she picked it up and bit into it. She chewed slowly and then swallowed.

"Well," Her aunt asked,

"mmmmm," She said taking a bigger bite, and chewed merrily.

The adults had a good laugh. Then as lunch continued Z and Robyn went down to the lake to play some more. Jay and Sydney followed soon after. Deciding Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd got into their swimsuits and went to join the kids at the lake. The ladies of course followed.

Jeremie and Jay were horsing around in the water; While Ulrich was rubbing lotion on Yumi's back. Robyn had taken up residence in her mother's lap watching her brother and Dad play. Naomi, Syd, and Z where just lounging in the cool water. Aelita held Robyn and let her fingers sift through her daughter's hair.

The next thing they knew was Jeremie on the dock rubbing Aelita's shoulders while he whispered to her. Then they heard Sydney gasp and was yanked under the water. Odd went to jump in but Jeremie assured him that his daughter was just fine. Then she was catapulted into the air and back into the water.

"Jay you jerk," She said as he hugged,

"Aww," he said, "You know you love me anyway."

Before she could respond he kissed her. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the embrace. When they separated she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contently.

"Man they have it bad," Odd said, Aelita nodded only to shout as she was shoved into the water. When she resurfaced she saw Jeremie and Robyn laughing. Then Jeremie slowly pushed Robyn to the edge of the dock. Robyn noticed and began to struggle.

"Ready," He asked, "One, two three," he said as he pushed her into the water but right to where Aelita would be able to catch her. Robyn could swim though. As soon as she was strong enough she was taught to swim.

"Daddy," Robyn cried then reached for him to pick her up,

Jeremie sighed and grabbed Robyn's outstretched arms. He realized his mistake a little to late and she pulled him in. Everyone got a good laugh out of that Yumi and Ulrich stood over the water laughing as Jeremie resurfaced. Then they where shoved in the water by their own daughter. She got hers as Odd pushed her in then she grabbed hold of him and yanked him in after her. Naomi laughed on the dock as her friends engaged in a water war.

"Hey guys," Naomi laughed, "I told you about taking a bath with your clothes on."

The others looked at her then at each other then at her again. This time with evil smiles. They all got out of the water and walked up to her. And grabbed her arms and legs and carried her to the dock. Then they tossed her in.

"CANON BALL," They yelled as they jumped in soaking the red head more when she resurfaced,

"Can you believe our parents," Syd asked,

"Well you know what they say," Jay responded, "You're only as old as you feel."

Then they all got a good laugh.

-----That night-------

"I have never had so much fun," Aelita said as she and Jeremie got ready for bed that night,

"I know," Jeremie added, "It was like I was 12 again."

Aelita nodded and kissed him, "I love you," She said.

"I love you too," He said, "More each day."

"That is so sweet," She said as she kissed him again deeper this time.

Jeremie responded as they both fell backwards onto the mattress.

-----The next morning----

Aelita woke up in the early hours of twilight. Her stomach was in knots. She grabbed her night pants and shirt and flung them on. Then she ran to the edge of camp and coughed up her dinner. When she finished she sat down by a tree and wiped her mouth.

Then she felt a hand on her back.

"You ok," Yumi asked,

"Yeah," Aelita replied,

"I'll be just fine," Aelita said as she got up only to buckle.

"Whoa," Yumi said catching her.

"Sorry I got a little dizzy," Aelita said

"Here lean on me," Yumi said as she helped her sister back to the camp.

When they got there Yumi sat Aelita at the table and brewed some tea she had brought with her. Then she presented it to the younger girl. Aelita accepted the drink and sipped it slowly. It's warm rich taste soothed her aching stomach.

"What is this?" Aelita asked,

"Green tea with honey," Yumi replied, "it'll soothe the toxins out of you."

"Aelita," Jeremie said running to her, "Are you ok?"

"Yes fine," She said sipping the tea again and kissed him softly.

"Mommy," A small voice cried jumping into her lap, "Good morning."

"Good morning sweetie," Aelita said kissing her forehead.

"How's my little princess," Jeremie said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good," She replied,

"Where's Jay," Aelita asked,

"Snoring," Robyn replied.

"You came up here on your own," Jeremie asked, "Oh no Z brought me."

"Mom can I have some of that tea you brought," She asked,

"Which one?"

"The herbal tea,"

"Ok," She said, "I'll get it."

"Why is dad still asleep," She asked,

"Yes," Yumi replied and walked into the tent only to reemerge about two seconds later with a blue cooler.

"Jeremie Robyn would the two of you like some too," Yumi asked,

"Sure," Jeremie replied as he filled up his and Robyn's cup with water and set it down on the grill Yumi then put the tea into the cups and waited.

While the water slowly converted to tea. Jeremie ran his hand up and down Aelita's back. When the tea was ready Jeremie drank his while he spoke softly to Aelita. Then when she turned her head up and said something to him Jeremie stood up and led her to the tent where he gave Aelita's aching lower back a much appreciated rub.

When they returned Aelita resumed drinking her tea. Then Jay and Sydney came into camp holding each others hands.

"Aunt Yumi," Robyn asked,

"Yes dear," She replied,

"What does Otouto-chan mean?"

"Where did you hear that," Yumi asked,

"I heard you call daddy that?" She replied,

"It means little brother," She replied,

"Oh," Robyn replied,

"Morning squirt," Jay said hugging the small girl.

"Hi Jay," She said happily.

"You guys ready to head back," Jeremie asked when He noticed Odd, Naomi, and Ulrich joining them.

"Yeah," Yumi said,

The others nodded in agreement. After breakfast they all packed up their stuff and rode back to the lodge. After the gear was packed away they all went about their business.

Jay and Sydney made a resolve to enjoy the remainder of the summer that they had together. Z began to teach little Robyn basic Karate so she could defend herself.

----- Two Weeks Later-----

Aelita came downstairs grabbed her purse and got into the explorer and drove into the town. Now this wouldn't be a big deal, but she left without telling anyone where she was going. So when Jeremie woke up he saw that Aelita was not next to him. So he figured that she was probably downstairs, so he got up and walked down into the living room.

"Good Morning," he said greeting the others.

"Morning," they responded,

"Where's Aelita?" he asked noting his wife's absence.

Yumi was about to say something when the front door opened and a pale looking Aelita came in. Her cheeks wet from obvious crying.

"Aelita what's wrong?" Jeremie asked,

"We have to talk," She said softly,

"Ok," He said as Aelita took his hands and led him upstairs.

She led him to their bedroom and sat down with him.

"Jeremie you know how you've been really loving," She asked,

"Yeah," Jeremie replied already getting a feeling of where this was going.

"Jeremie I…I'm pregnant," She replied tears beginning seeping from her eyes,

"How far along are you," He asked,

"About two weeks," She said, "So I conceived while we were camping."

"Why are you crying," Jeremie asked, "We are going to have another child?"

"Jeremie I'm 35 years old," Aelita yelled,

"Your point," He responded, "Your still the woman I love," He answered, "Still my wife," he continued, "Besides what is age if only a number?"

"Do you think I can do this again?"

"I know you can," Jeremie said as he delicately kissed her

"Thank you Jeremie," Aelita said then stopped, "What are we going to tell the kids?"

"The truth," Jeremie replied.

Aelita nodded and got up with him and the two walked downstairs.

"Jay Robyn can you two come here,"

"Sure," They responded as they followed their parents back upstairs.

"What?" Jay cried when he heard the news,

"Yay," Robyn said as she climbed on the bed next to her mom and put her ear to her belly.

"What are you doing sweetie?" Aelita asked,

"I wanna hear my new brother or sister's voice," She said innocently,

"That's a long way off my dear," Jeremie responded,

Jay watched his sister's happy expression at the news of having a baby brother or sister. He recalled when he felt the same way and even spoke to her on a daily basis.

"Isn't it great Jay," Robyn said, "Now I have someone to love and protect like you do me."

"It sure is squirt," Jay responded,

When they made the announcement everyone was happy. The congratulated the couple and a few snide remarks came from Odd, but he was still happy for his friends.

Ulrich on the other hand was unnaturally quiet. It was as if he had something on his mind

-------That Night--------

"Yumi," he asked,

"Yeah Ulrich," She replied,

"You know that I love Z right?" He asked,

"Ulrich anyone with eyes in there head can see you love her," Yumi replied,

"I want to have another kid," He said bluntly,

"What?" Yumi asked turning over to look at him.

"I want us to have another child," He said,

"Ulrich I'm a 36 year old woman," She countered,

"And Aelita is 35 if she can do it then I know you can," He said, "Besides we missed out on so much with Z."

"Like what,"

"First day of school," he began, "First friends," he continued, "School functions," He trailed off as he continued,

"Ulrich with my reputation this kid will be hounded for my autograph and stuff," She said,

"Not if you take up your rightful name," He said, "And I'm sure without your hair up and those stupid outfits they made you wear I think you'd go unrecognized." He said, "And we can live comfortably without having to have a mansion and servants," He continued, "I mean our flat in L.A. is just fine with me."

"Are you sure about this," She asked,

"Yes," He said looking Yumi in the eyes.

"Ok," She replied as she and Ulrich started kissing.

Ulrich eventually pushed her down and pulled her tank top off and kissed her again. Then they both allowed themselves to get lost in the moment.

Well there you go

Another chapter in the books.

Let me know what you think.

I need a little help making a decision

Do you think Aelita should have?

A: a boy

B: a girl

C: fraternal twins

do NOT forget to review.


	10. arrival and departure

I do not Own Code Lyoko

I have tallied the votes and the majority rules.

I do own Jay, Robyn, Z, and Sydney.

Chapter 10 Departure and Arrival

The summer sped by to fast for Jay's liking. It seemed like just a few days ago he had met Sydney and his cousin for the first time, and now he was standing in JFK international airport holding the girl's hands saying his goodbyes.

"You'll call right?" Sydney asked,

"Call, write, fax, email, instant massage, text message, and even use smoke signals," Jay said,

"I'll miss you," She said softly,

"I will miss you more," Jay replied,

"_Now boarding flight 507 to London England," A voice boomed over the p.a._

"I love you," Jay said sincerely.

"I love you too," She said as she moved in and kissed Jay on the lips. He returned the embrace until he absolutely had to let her go.

He watched as she joined her parents and walked down the jet way. His eyes never left her as he followed her to the plane as if he could see her through the wall. He saw her plane taxi and then began its run to the end of the runway and then take off. He watched her plane until it disappeared from sight.

"You going to be ok," Jeremie asked putting his hands on Jay's shoulders.

"It hurts," Was all he replied with,

"Yeah," his father replied, "Watching the girl you love leave is painful,"

"Did you ever have to watch mom leave?" Jay asked,

"Oh yes," He replied,

"What did you do," Jay asked giving his dad his undivided attention.

"Cried," he answered, "Until someone very wise told me that even though we where far apart," He began, "We where still bound together, and that one day we would meet again."

"Thanks dad," Jay said as the two walked out of the airport, "So who was the wise one that told you that," he asked,

"It was your mother," Jeremie said he and Jay got into the Tahoe and drove off.

"I still can't believe we are leaving the city," Jay said,

"Well with the new baby coming and you and Robyn occupying the only two other rooms in the house."

"I know," He replied as the rest of the distance between the airport and the apartment was covered.

When they got inside they saw Aelita packing some things into a box with Robyn helping her. Jeremie immediately went over and took over the packing.

"Jeremie," Aelita said,

"You should be resting," He said,

"I'm fine the baby isn't due for another seven months," She replied.

"I know," He said, "I just want to make sure that you're ok."

Aelita leaned forward and gave him a kiss, "I know."

"Mom," Jay said, "You really should be resting me and dad can handle everything."

"Knowing how stubborn the both of you are I guess I shouldn't argue," She said as she stood,

"Can I talk to me new brother," Robyn asked following Aelita,

"You seem so sure it's going to be a boy," Aelita responded,

Robyn smiled and climbed onto her mom's lap, "Hi," She said, "I'm your big sister." She said as she put her ear to Aelita's belly.

Jay smiled as he recalled doing that when he learned that Robyn was coming. He was excited that he had a new sibling on the way, but he was also hurting about it. When they turned five he would be graduating high school, and then leave for college.

He sighed and then went back to helping his dad pack up the apartment. That night was going to be their last night in that apartment. The movers were coming first thing in the morning.

"Jay," Aelita said as she sat down beside him on his bed, "What's wrong?"

"Well," He began, "Syd went home today," He said, "And by the time my new siblings come I'll be leaving."

"So you're upset about Sydney leaving and not being able to know your new sibling." She said,

"Yeah," He replied,

Aelita ran her fingers through his hair. She played with the strands softly leaving cool trails across the slope of his neck. Jay felt his tense body loosen up. He felt his worries and cares slip away. His eyes grew heavy and he started to snore gently.

"Everything will work out Jay you'll see," She said softly kissing him, and then retiring to her own room for the night.

The next day they where aroused just before the sun began its assent into the sky. Again everyone loaded into their car as the movers collected the boxes and the furniture. To the kids surprise Jeremie didn't drive the car to their new home. He took them to an airstrip, where a helicopter was waiting. They all climbed in and where fastened into their seats. They all had headsets.

The copter began moving as it lifted off the ground. Robyn and Jay stared out the window as they flew over New York City. Robyn was in awe as the Brooklyn Bridge and the George Washington Bridge came into sight.

Jay enjoyed the view as much as Robyn did. He then watched as the city faded into green countryside.

"Hey," Jeremie said, "Look dead ahead."

"What is that?" Jay asked as he saw a huge house.

"That is where I grew up," He said, "Welcome to the Hamptons."

"Jeremie it's huge," Aelita said,

"Yeah, But there is plenty of room for our growing family and even spare rooms for company."

"It's perfect Jeremie," Aelita said,

The helicopter began its descent onto the lawn. When it touched down they got out of the chopper and walked up the path to the house. When they got inside they couldn't believe everything they saw. The house was fully furnished.

"Ah Dad what is going on," Jay asked,

"Well kids," He began, "All of our old belongings are being given to the Salvation Army."

"What," Jay, and Robyn yelled,

"You gave Hoppy away," Robyn said as tears formed and she ran away.

"Dad I," Jay began then turned and went to go see his sister.

Aelita just looked confused. She looked at Jeremie questioningly.

"I didn't give Hoppy away," Jeremie said, "He's waiting upstairs for her," He said causing Aelita to look up, "I could never give away such a treasured item."

"Don't tell me that," Aelita said softly,

"Right," he said going to look for his children.

He found them out by the pool. Jay was holding Robyn while she mourned the loss of her beloved rabbit Hoppy.

"There there," Jay said soothingly, "It's ok."

"Yes it is," Jeremie said,

When Robyn heard her father's voice she buried her face in Jay's chest and huffed angrily.

"Ok I deserve that," He said, "Robbie," He said, "Come with me I have something to show you both."

"Come on sis," Jay said picking her up and carrying her as he followed their father.

They went inside and climbed to the top of the staircase and walked to one of the rooms that had Robyn's name on it. They went inside and beheld the room. It was fit for a princess. It was pink the bed had a canopy on it there was a TV, and a vcr/dvd combo, and a collection of Robyn's favorite movies.

Robyn heard Jay gasped and turned as saw the room. She was in awe. Then she heard Jay whisper to her.

"Hey look at the bed," He said to her.

She did. She felt joy fill her body. On her bed was her beloved rabbit. She got down and jumped onto the bed taking the rabbit into her arms.

"Oh Hoppy," She said, "I'm never letting you go never ever never." She cried as she cuddled with the stuffed toy.

"But you said," Jay began as he watched his sister.

"I couldn't get rid of Hoppy," He said, "Which is why all of our special items were sent here."

"Thanks," Jay replied,

"Your welcome," He said, "Your room is two doors down on the left."

"Ok," Jay said as he went to go and check out his new room.

Jeremie was suddenly tackled by his daughter and knocked down, "Thank you daddy,"

"So am I forgiven," he asked,

Robyn nodded.

"Are you my little girl again," He asked,

"Of course," She said hugging him tightly.

"OH sweetie," He strained, "Daddy can't breathe."

Robyn let go then looked at him in the eye, "If this new one is a girl," She asked, "Is she going to take my place."

"No," He stated simply, "Now you know that babies need constant attention and care right?" When she nodded he continued, "Even though I may spend more time with her or him at first," He said wrapping it up, "You will always be my baby girl."

"I love you daddy," She said hugging him again.

"I love you too sweetheart," He said cuddling with her, "Promise me you will never forget that."

"I promise," She said,

-----Meanwhile-----

Jay walked into his room. The walls where a dark blue color. He had a queen sized bed instead of the twin sized one at the old place. The sheets where light blue, while the comforter was a dark blue. He saw a brand new computer on a wooden desk. He had a flat screen plasma TV on his wall and a PS3, Xbox 360, and a Nintendo revolution in addition to his old game systems. All of his games where there. Like Robyn he also had a vcr/dvd player, along side his favorite movies.

"IS everything to your liking sir," a gentleman in a tux asked surprising Jay.

"Fine," Jay answered, "Um who are you?"

"I'm Martin," He responded English accent apparent, "I am your man, or what you Americans call your butler." He explained

"OK," He began,

"Jay I see you've met Martin," Aelita said coming into the room.

"Mom do I really need a butler," He asked,

"Oh," She said, "Your father thought that it was time you kids enjoyed the life that you are privileged too."

"Does Robyn have a butler," Jay asked,

"Yes her name is Jessie," Aelita responded,

"Ok," Jay said letting out a long sigh.

"Is there anything you require sir," He asked,

"A Dr. Pepper would be appreciated," He said,

"At once sir," He said leaving and returning with a 20 oz Bottle on a tray.

"Thanks," Jay said taking it and getting a much needed drink.

That was when he saw it. Hanging in the closet the foulest thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Mom," Jay asked, "What is that?"

"That is your school uniform," She responded,

"SCHOOL UNIFORM!" He shouted.

"Jay calm down," Aelita said as she sat beside her son.

He took and extremely long gulp of Dr. Pepper, and flopped back onto the bed.

He then sat up and looked his mother dead square in the eyes.

"Ok what in the blue hell is going on," He asked,

He was immediately rewarded with a slap across the face, "Didn't I teach you better than to swear in the presence of a lady let alone your mother."

"Your right," He said trying to calm down.

"Mom," He began, "Will you please explain to me what is going on?"

"Your father's company has grown to a level where the people he does business with are not only going to look at the company but also how his family lives, where his children go to school," She answered, "So in order to keep the company where it is you dad brought us out here and enrolled both you and your sister into the finest school in New York."

"Are they going to look at you too," He asked,

"You better believe they are," She responded, "Which is why I am going to begin all those project I have always wanted to do," She finished, "Right after this little one is born."

"But I will never see you," He complained, "and the baby will barely know its mother."

"I know," Aelita said,

"Mom does it have to be this way," He asked,

"I'm afraid so," She replied,

"Then I will tough it out for you and dad," He said, "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I know," She said, "I don't like it either."

Not thinking Jay hugged his mom, and she hugged back. As she held him she sang a little bit.

"I'll just hang out here and watch the world pass over my head, because I'm still believing all of the things you said," She finished,

"I love you mom," He said,

"I love you too baby," She said tickling the back of his neck.

-----Later that night------

"I can't believe everything that's happened today," Aelita said as she lay next to Jeremie.

"Neither can I," He replied,

"How did Robyn take the news," Aelita asked,

"She went ballistic," He answered,

"So did Jay," She said in response.

"I just wonder why she is so worried," Jeremie asked,

Aelita responded by saying, "I think she's worried about is losing her place with you."

"I know," He said, "And I explained that no matter what she is still my baby girl."

"Sometimes I wonder who you love more me, or her," Aelita said.

Jeremie smiled as a thought occurred to him.

_---------flashback-------_

_(ring)(ring)_

"_Hello," Jeremie asked,_

"_Good morning," Aelita said,_

"_I have a confession," Jeremie said suddenly, "I'm in bed with a beautiful young pinkette." _

_He then looked over at Robyn who was cuddled with her rabbit breathing softly._

"_Mommy?" Robyn asked waking up,_

"_Yeah," He said, "Here's your mother,"_

"_Hi mommy," Robyn said into the phone._

"_Hi honey," Aelita replied,_

"_When are you coming home?" The girl asked,_

"_Soon," She said, "Although I'm sure you rather I stay out here so you can cuddle with your father 24/7."_

_Jeremie laughed to himself as he heard that. He was listening in on their conversation._

"_I love you," Robyn said softly._

"_I love you too sweetie," She said, "I'll be home before you know it."_

--------End Flashback-------

Jeremie then leaned over and kissed his wife, "You know I love you more than anything and my children just as much."

"I know," She said kissing him as she drifted to sleep.

-----two weeks later------

"Yumi," Her producer said as she walked into the studio.

"Morgan," She said,

"I know that you said that your touring days are over and you want to spend time with your family."

"Yes I did," She said, "And I am not changing my mind."

"It's not that," He said, "You see I am being transferred to a new office."

"What?" Yumi asked, "But you are the one that got my career off the ground."

"I know," He said, "Which is why I wanted to inform you of my new location so you can follow if you like."

"Where are you going?"

"New York," he answered,

Later that day she walked into her apartment. She saw Ulrich reclinging in the recliner. She knew Z was still at school so she walked over and sat in his lap.

"Hey," She said,

"So what did Morgan want?"

"Let's talk about that later," Yumi said slipping her hands under his shirt.

"Suits me," He said as he pulled Yumi in for a kiss.

Two hours later they where both exhausted but happy They had cleaned up and gotten dressed. That was when she dropped the bomb shell on Ulrich.

"Move to New York." He asked,

"If you want to," She answered, "We can stay and I can get a new producer."

"I trust Morgan," Ulrich said, "He only takes his share unlike those vultures."

"Plus there is an added bonus to going to New York," Yumi said,

"Let's leave this up to Z," He said

No sooner had he said that the door flew open and Z stormed in and walked right passed her parents grumbling under her breath.

"I hate it here I wish we leaved somewhere else," She said,

"Would New York suit you better," Her mother asked,

"Anywhere but here," She shouted.

With that they decided to move. They packed up the flat, and got ready to go. After hours of coaxing from Yumi he agreed on a big house with a hired staff. Yumi's persuasion method had been quite convincing.

A few days later they where in a nice countryside. Z couldn't believe the housed there. She was so happy to be out of L.A. The house had been great. She wanted to meet her neighbors to see if anyone her age lived nearby.

That was when her mother came in and set something on her bed. Z noticed and came back from her balcony, and looked the item over.

"What is that," She asked,

"Your school uniform," She said,

"Uniform," She reacted, " and what in the hell is that?"

"That would be a skirt," her mother said,

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing a skirt and you know why," Z shouted.

"Ok," she said, "I'll talk to the principal," She said, But for now please simply hang it up in the closet."

"Ok," Z replied,

The next day Yumi went and visited the principal of the school, and after learning why she refused to wear it. He did the unthinkable. He made an exception. He Okayed her to wear pants with her uniform and informed all teachers that she was to be referred to as Z and not by her full name.

School started the following week. Z tied her hair up in a ponytail, put on her uniform and grabbed her pack. She was picked up by a car outside and was driven to the school.

When she got out and walked up the stairs and into the main building. She looked at the piece of paper she had when she felt a tugging on her shirt.

"Excuse me," A familiar voice said, "Can you help me find my brother?"

"Of course I can Robyn,"

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"What did you forget me already," She asked becoming eye level with her.

"Z!" The girl exclaimed as she hugged her.

"Hey pipsquek," She responded,

At that moment Z looked at the clock. She saw that the bell was just about to ring.

"Hey let me help you find your class then we'll find Jay," She said.

"Ok," She said,

It took a minute or two but she found the room Robyn was supposed to be in and got to hers in the nick of time. When she was inside she saw a head of blue hair and sat next him. She noticed he had a panicked look in his eyes.

"You should be more careful with your baby sister," She said,

"What?" He darn near shouted and turned to scold the person, but stopped when he saw who it was, "Z?" he asked,

"The one and only," She responded, "And don't worry I found her," She said noting Jay relaxed when she said that, "She's with her class right now."

Jay let out the breath he had been holding. When the bell sounded the teacher spoke.

"Class we have two new students," He said, "A Mr. Jay Belpois, And a Ms. Elizabeth Stern."

"It's Z," She growled,

"Come on now," Jay said, "He doesn't know any better."

She was beginning to shake and the teacher looked over his notes and saw the notice the principal had posted.

"You're right," He said, "My apologies" He continued, "A Ms. Z Stern."

After class Jay caught up to his cousin, "Hey are you alright?"

"I will be," She said, "Where are you going now?"

"Fencing," He answered,

"Well let's not be late," She said knowing she had that class now too.

Once they where in side and changed into their outfits they joined the class in the sparing room.

"Hey look," One of the kids said, "It's the new kid,"

"Let's see how he likes this," Taking his saber he went to stab Jay in a sensitive area however due to his background Jay knew the attack was coming. The next thing the kid knew he was on the ground with the tip of Jay's saber in his throat.

"What is this entire racket," The teacher asked her voice muffled by her helmet,

"Sneak attack," Jay said, "Poorly executed I must say," He continued smirking under his helmet, "I heard you coming a mile away."

"You must have a martial art background," The teacher said,

"Yes ma'am," Jay responded,

"Then would you mind demonstrating your sword techniques in an exhibition match," She asked,

"Yes ma'am," He said moving to the center of the room.

Another student stepped in front of him. He was a little surprised that it was not the teacher. Anyway he raised his sword in a salute and then swung it down as did his opponent.

"First rule of fencing," The teacher said, "Always honor your opponent." She then went on, "Honor will be strictly observed lack there of will result in a zero."

"Man she's strict," Jay thought,

"On guard," She instructed and the two combatants put there swords together.

"Ready," She said again, "Fence."

With that they came out fighting. Jay had to admit that although it wasn't the teacher this fencer was good. She tried to knock his sword away and make a downward cut across his chest. He blocked both by parrying and before they knew it he jabbed the fighter's chest with the tip of his sword.

"Touché," He said claiming the victory.

"Well done," The teacher said as she turned to address the class Jay offered his hand to the fighter. They took it. Jay gasped when he felt there bare hand. It was so familiar to him. Let go of them when they where on their feet and turned to the teacher.

When they joined the rest of the class the teacher reached up and removed her helmet. Her long red hair fell to her shoulders and Jay gasped as did Z.

"My name is Naomi Della Robbia," She said, "Mrs. Robbia to you," she set her helmet down and then spoke again, "Any questions," She asked, "No then dismissed."

"Mrs. Robbia," Jay asked walking up to her.

"Yes," She asked,

Without a word he removed his helmet and both Naomi and the student he had fought with gasped.

"Jay," She asked,

"Who else," He added with a grin.

"Jay," The other student yelled hugging him.

"Uhhh," He said.

Realizing that he probably didn't recognize them because of the helmet they yanked it off. Jay took one look at the fighter and hugged her closely.

"Sydney," He said hugging the blonde girl close.

"This is such a reunion," Z said joining them,

"Hi Z," Naomi said fondly hugging the girl.

"Jay have you turned to stone," Sydney asked, "Or are you going to give me the kiss I've been looking forward to for over a month."

Without another word he kissed her with all the love and passion that had built up since she had left. He tried so hard not to just ravage her. So it remained gentle and loving.

Naomi cleared her throat causing the two to break apart. When they did she pointed to the clock and realized that they had to change or be late for their next class.

At lunch Robyn had been overjoyed not only to have Z back but Sydney as well. That night the entire gang got together and they told how they all ended up at the academy. Apparently when Naomi returned to London after their escaped she had a job offer for this school who was looking for a good fencing instructor

"My old boss was a sleazebag." Naomi said, "When I requested maternity leave," He said, "I had to sleep with him, that's why I quit."

"All I know," Jay said, "Is that I've never been happier than I am right now."

"Awwww," The all said getting some laughs.

It turned out that what Jay had been dreading about the new school turned out to nothing. He had his girlfriend back and Z was there as well. Robyn was happy about that too. Months began to roll by. Fall faded into winter and winter became spring.

Then it happened one night in early March.

"Jeremie," Aelita groaned,

"What is it Aelita," He asked,

"There coming," She said her voice racked with pain.

Realizing what she was saying. He jumped up and had his car brought around. He had Aelita in it and was on his way to the hospital at break neck speed. He was almost pulled over but he just kept on going. He pulled into the driveway of the hospital. He ran inside and got some orderlies who helped Aelita inside the building.

When he had a few moments to think he called Yumi, and Naomi and told them Aelita was in labor and asked Yumi to bring Jay and Robyn. Then he was approached by two officers.

"Excuse me sir," One said causing Jeremie to turn and gulp.

"Do you mind telling us why you refused to pull over," One of them asked.

"I'm sorry," He said, "My wife was and is in labor."

The police officers looked doubtful. Then a doctor came running up to him.

"It's time," She said,

"Ok," he said going and scrubbing in and then joining Aelita by the bedside.

"Jeremie," She said her voice breaking, then she extended her hand and he took it.

"Aren't we going to arrest him," One of the officers asked,

"Right arresting a man for rushing his pregnant wife to the hospital," the other replied, "Let's go,"

As the officers left Robyn came running through the double doors shouting,

"Mommy," She screamed, "Mommy where are you?"

Jay came up behind her, "Easy sis," He said as he took her hand and walked to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me," He said, "Can you tell me where my mom and dad are?"

"Name," The woman asked,

"Aelita Belpois," He answered,

The woman typed in her computer and found the information the kid was looking for.

"She is in delivery right now," She said as she told them what to do the others joined them.

The walked over to the elevator and rode to the maternity floor. When they told them who they where there to see they where taken to a waiting room. While Jay looked calm Robyn paced back and forth.

"I wonder what mom is going to have," Jay asked,

"A boy," Robyn said,

"You sure," Jay asked,

"No but I'm hoping."

"Well we will find out shortly," Jay said as his mom's doctor walked in.

"Jay Robyn," She said, "Your parents are waiting for you."

The doctor lead the siblings to the room where their parents where. When they walked in they saw their mother holding a small blue bundle.

"A baby brother," Robyn exclaimed as she got closer to look at him. She could tell that he had blonde hair and green eyes.

"What's his name," Robyn asked,

"Connor," Aelita responded,

Then Jeremie made his presence known. He was holding a pink bundle.

"Twins," Jay asked noticing the two,

"Yep," Aelita responded, "Two of them."

"Well I know my brother's name is Connor," Jay stated, "What is hers?"

"Sakura," He responded,

"Connor and Sakura," Jay said, "Can I hold her." He asked?

"Sure," Jeremie said handing his new daughter to her brother who chose that moment to wake up. At that moment Jay noted Sakura's pink hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Sakura," Jay said, "I'm your big brother."

The baby cooed at him, and reached out to him with her tiny arms. Jay sat down with her in the chair in the corner. While Robyn got to know her new brother.

"Hi Connor," She said, like with Jay the baby tried to touch her, "I'm your big sister," She said looking at Jay, "I will always protect you."

"That is very sweet," Aelita said holding her new son in her arms.

The others came in shortly and they all got to hold the babies except for Robyn because she so young, and afraid that she would drop them.

It took a few days but soon Connor and Sakura where given the ok to be taken home. Robyn spent a large amount of her free time with Connor hoping to be able to protect and love him at least a fraction of as much as Jay did. Jay like Robyn spent his free time at home with Sakura and a good amount of time with Connor.

He knew that his time with the family was running out. He would graduate, go off to college, get a job, and get married. He looked at both of his new siblings as they slept in their play pen.

"I wish for a way to be able to stay with you," he said, "Not being able to take you fishing," he said to Connor, "Or to interrogate your boyfriends." He said to Sakura, "But I won't be able to," He said, "So let's just enjoy the time we have together."

---------------

Well there it is Chapter 10

C won by about eight to four

Until the next chapter, later


	11. growing up

I do not Own Code Lyoko and I never will

I do own Naomi, Jay, Syd, Robyn, Z, Sakura, and Connor

I also own the OC's that will appear in this chapter

Chapter 11

"Jay," A small voice cried,

Jay looked up from his book to see a small pink haired girl with blue eyes come running up to him. She was wearing a simple pink dress that complimented both her hair and eyes. In her hand was a small collection of flowers.

"Hi Sakura," He said, "What do you have there?"

"For you," She said giving her big brother the flowers.

"Why thank you," He said giving the small girl a hug.

When he pulled back he felt someone jump on his back and wrap his arms around his neck.

"Gotcha," The voice said,

"Are you sure," Jay asked smirking,

"Yep,"

Jay then flipped him off. He landed with a soft thud but got up and charged Jay and tackled him. Sakura watched and her big brother and her twin brother wrestled.

"I win," Connor said as he successfully pinned Jay.

Jay just laughed he loved days like today. He was out in the countryside with the twins. Now age eighteen and just recently graduating High School and starting college in the fall he was enjoying what time he had left with his baby brother and sister.

They fought like cats and dogs some of the time, but the rest they where the closest a brother and sister could be. He figured it was their bond as twins seeing as how Connor seemed to know when something was wrong with Sakura and vice versa.

Robyn was now turning thirteen. She had grown from being a knobby kneed little girl that used to ride on his shoulders to a blossoming young woman. Her hair was longer now. Often kept in a ponytail, or just left down.

He and Syd where still dating. In Jay's mind she had grown from a beautiful girl to a drop dead gorgeous woman that he loved more each and everyday. Z was beginning to get back to her usual self according to her parents. She was more open and social. Z also had a new little brother that was born not long after the twins. His name was Zane he had his father's hair and his mother's eyes and practically worshiped his big sister.

Jay gave Z's healing to the unconditional love that Zane was giving her. He knew that healing quality he knew it well. His musing was interrupted by a watch chiming when he looked down and saw the time he gathered Connor and Sakura and got them into the car and took them home.

When they arrived Jay saw his parent's car and Syd's. He pulled in behind it, then he, Connor and Sakura walked into the house.

"Mom," Jay called, "Dad."

"In here," He heard his dad reply,

"Daddy," Sakura cried running to her father and practically flew right into his arms. Connor did the same to Aelita. Jay looked at Robyn and saw her trace her lips with her fingers an unnamable smile on her lips.

"She had her first kiss," A soft voice began,

"Syd," Jay asked happy to see her.

"The one and only," She replied as he kissed her on the lips, Connor and Sakura gagged while Robyn sighed.

"So who kissed her," Jay asked going into protective big brother mode,

"Robyn called him Chip," Syd replied,

"Charlie," Jay asked,

"Yeah," She replied,

"I knew it," He replied a grin on his face,

"Jay," his mother cut in, "Sydney has something to tell you."

"Oh," Jay asked giving her his attention,

"This came today," Syd began producing an envelope from her pocket.

Jay took it and read it. It said UCLA. Jay knew that this was the top medical school in the country, and that Syd had worked her entire academic career so that she could become a doctor. He opened the envelope and read to his horror as well as delight it read.

_Ms. Robbia_

_It is our pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted to the medical program here. We hope and look forward to seeing you in the fall._

Jay put the letter down. He wasn't sure how to feel at that moment. One part of him was beyond happy that his girlfriend had gotten into the finest medical school in the world so she could follow her dream. The other part was depressed UCLA was on the other side of the country from where he would be going to school. He also knew that once med students graduate the start their residency at a local hospital which meant it would be close to ten years before he would be able to be with her again.

"Jay," Syd asked, "Do you think I should go?"

"You have to Syd," He said his heart aching, "This is your dream here, and UCLA is the best medical school there is."

"What about us," She asked,

"Syd I will never stop loving you," Jay voiced his words flowing from his heart, "And if I must let you go so you can follow your dream then consider yourself a free woman."

Jay gave Syd her letter. He then walked out of the house hoping that those present wouldn't see the tears that he had been shedding. His family and Syd heard his car start and then pull out.

"He loves you," Aelita said softly placing her hands on Syd's shoulders,

"I know," She replied,

"You should tell him now," Aelita spoke softly

Sydney smiled as she left the house. She grabbed her car and sped off to the spot where Jay always went when he needed to think, or to be alone. It was a small landing in the mountains where if you looked closely you could see New York City.

Sure enough she found him there. When she got close he looked up to see her. To her surprise he had been crying. She smiled to herself and went to sit down with him.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked,

"I think so," He responded,

"I don't want to be a free woman," She explained,

"But what about," Jay asked until Sydney cut him off.

"I have been accepted to other medical schools," She explained, "One is right there where you'll be going."

"Sydney," Jay began, "You can't pass up this opportunity."

"I can't pass you up either," She countered,

"Syd I won't let you give this up for me," Jay stated defiantly,

"Jay stop being so damn noble," She added irritated, "I'm not going."

"Yes you are," Jay came back, "Even if I have to throw you onto the plane."

"Why are you so against this," Syd asked,

"Because it's your dream and UCLA is the best there is," He informed.

"I have other dreams," She replied softly, "I will still be a doctor, get a good education, and be with you."

"You sure," Jay asked her tentively,

"Yes," She replied smiling,

"So if you are not going to UCLA where are you going?" Jay asked,

"Harvard," She replied, "They have a med school on the same campus as the business school."

"When did you decide that," Jay asked,

"When I was talking to your parents before you got there," She replied.

"So if you decided before you spoke to me then why," He asked genuinely confused,

"I wanted to see how important my dreams where to you," She answered,

"So it was a test," He asked?

"Yes," She replied, "You passed with flying colors."

Without another word Jay leaned forward and captured her lips. His hands found their way around her waist while her arms wrapped around his neck. They made out like they had never made out before. Each one of them kissing and touching the other. They where beginning to lose themselves in the moment rational thought lost in heated passion.

Then in a moment of clarity Jay pulled away, "I can't," He said, "Not yet,"

"Jay," Syd spoke softly,

"No," He stated firmly, "When this happens it will be with respect and honor."

"Jay we have been dating for seven years," She said exasperatedly, "How can you honor, and respect me anymore than that."

"Syd please," He replied,

Sighing she got off him and sat beside him. Sensing the need for a change of subject Jay spoke.

"So Robyn got her first kiss today," Jay asked,

"Yeah," Sydney replied in a tone that told she was aggravated,

"Well," He asked hoping she would tell him the story and get her mind off what had just happened between them.

There was no sound for a minute. Jay took it as her being extremely upset with him then without warning she started the story.

"It happened like this," she began, "Since Robyn is now a teenager Z and I took her to the mall."

--------------Flashback------------------

"Thanks," Robyn said as she Z and Syd where coming out of a store with bags in hand.

"You're welcome birthday girl," Z said as Syd chuckled,

"Speaking of which let's get some ice cream," Syd said as they walked to the diary queen in the food court. Robyn got an Oreo Blizzard, Z got a chocolate dipped ice cream cone and Syd got a strawberry one.

The three if them where enjoying the ice cream when they were approached by someone that looked to be about Robyn's age.

"Robyn?" He asked,

"Yes," The girl in question asked lifting her eyes to meet his.

"Don't you recognize me," He asked,

When Robyn's head tipped to the side in a confused gesture the boy ruffled his neatly combed brown hair. Recognition dawned on Robyn as her eyes found his chocolate brown ones.

"Chip?" She asked feeling excitement swell up in her.

The boy nodded and they clung to each other. They each exchanged excited chatter. Sydney and Z watched the exchange neutrally. Not knowing what to make of their interaction.

"Oh," Robyn suddenly exclaimed, "Syd, Z this is Chip," She said beginning the introduction, "And Chip this is my cousin Z, and my brother's girlfriend Sydney, or Syd."

"It's a pleasure," The three exchanged in greeting.

"No offense," Z asked, "But is your name really Chip?"

"None taken," He replied, "And no my real name is Charlie."

"He's my best friend in the whole world," Robyn cut in, "When we moved…" She trailed off not wanting to think about it.

Charlie also didn't seem to want to think about it. That day had been the worst he had ever gone through, and to be truthful he wasn't quite over it. Z and Syd could sense the tension in the air and decided to break it.

"You know Central Park is right around the corner why don't we all go for a nice walk." Z suggested,

"Perfect," Robyn said grabbing her blizzard and walking out with her friends. When they got into the park both Syd and Z turned to the two who had been talking nonstop since they left the mall.

"Well I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do," Syd said surprising the two young ones,

"So we'll leave you alone," Z finished and the two of them walked away.

Chip and Robyn just shrugged at their peculiar behavior and started down a path in the park. What they didn't know was that Z and Sydney where following them.

They both filled each other in on the happenings in their lives Robyn told him about her new brother and sister. He told her about his brother's crazy inventions, and how he almost blew up his lab.

They stopped by the lake. Chip took to skipping stones across the water's surface, while Robyn ate her ice cream. Syd and Z watched for a moment wondering if anything was going to happen. Chip seemed to be torn in two debating on something that seemed to be quite important to him.

After finishing her ice cream Robyn noticed the philosopher like state he was in and walked up to him. She laid a soft hand on his shoulder causing him to shiver a little as he skipped his last rock across the water.

"Chip?" Robyn asked concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He lied,

"Chip," She persisted, "Come on you always told me when something was bugging you."

"I…I can't," he replied shakily,

Robyn put her fingers on his chin and turned his face to hers. She looked into his eyes which were shining with something she had never seen in him before.

"Come on Chip," She repeated, "What's wrong?"

"It's just," He stammered, "I missed you so much," He said hugging Robyn tightly catching her off guard.

"I missed you too," She replied returning the hug awkwardly.

"You know the saying," He started out of nowhere, "You don't know what you have until it's gone."

"Yes," Robyn answered,

"When you moved I learned that phrase is true right down to the syllable," He confessed,

"It is," She asked beginning to shiver for some unknown reason,

"Yes," He replied as he stared into her soft green eyes.

He continued to stare into Robyn's eyes his heart was pounding. It was taking everything he had not to kiss her. After a few seconds he gave in and leaned in.

Robyn's eyes went wide as she felt his lips on hers. It was as if the wind had been stolen right out of her lungs. There was also another feeling one that was very foreign it was unlike anything she had experienced in her entire life. It was also strong unbelievably strong. Slowly but surely her arms found their way around his neck and kissed him back.

Chip was in a similar state as Robyn except that he felt the emptiness that plagued him for six years fly away in an instance. He unloaded every once of emotion he had into the lip lock he was sharing with her. At one point he heard her moan into the kiss.

When it became necessary for the two of them to breathe they pulled apart slowly. Robyn was trembling, as was Chip that was when they heard Z and Syd calling for her. She pulled away from him and was about to run off when Chip called to her.

"Robyn wait," He exclaimed causing her to stop, "When will I see you again?"

Robyn reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper she scribbled some numbers on it and gave it to him. After placing it in his hands she left to find her company. Chip looked to the piece of paper in his hands. It had Robyn's cell phone number on it. Smiling he walked out of the park.

---------------------end flashback----------------------------

"I always knew he liked her," Jay said softly, "And vice versa."

"Yeah," Syd replied dryly, "So young at yet they don't have a problem showing their affection." She spat getting up.

Jay scurried up behind her, and took a hold of her wrist, "Syd," He began, "If you want to kiss fine, you want to make out fine," He said, "But I am just not ready for that."

"After seven years," She replied, "Seven years of jealousy," She began, "Seven years of people trying to break us up," She continued, "Seven years of love and devotion to each other and you are not ready."

"Sydney Ann Della Robbia," Jay snapped, "If it where a question of sheer want we would have already done that," He spoke firmly, "It's just the timing," He continued loosening his grip on her and taking her into his arms, "When the time is right we will," He finished.

That had to be when Syd saw why he was delaying. Most guys would have just jumped into it not caring about anything else, but Jay was different. At that moment she realized just how lucky she really was.

"Jay?"

"Yeah Syd," He replied,

"Kiss me," She whispered against his lips.

"With pleasure," He replied in a tone that was just as soft as hers.

He closed the distance and kissed her lips softly. The kiss grew in passion but remained gentle while both of them remaining in full control. When air became necessary they parted and looked at the stars.

Jay ran his fingers through Syd's hair, as she rested her head on his shoulder. Just then the sweet strawberry smell of Sydney's hair drifted into his nostrils. As he took in the sweet scent he came to a realization. He wanted to do something but before he did he had to talk to his parents. That could wait until later for right now he was just going to enjoy the moment.

It was about midnight when Jay walked into his house. He saw his dad typing on his laptop. Seeing no better time than now he walked into the kitchen.

"Dad?" He began,

"Hey," he replied taking his glasses off and setting them down, "Did things work out with Sydney."

"Yeah they did," He replied to his father's question, "Um…" He began but trailed off.

"What is it son?" Jeremie asked turning to the boy who had taken a seat next to him.

"It's Sydney I love her so much that I don't think I can live without her," Jay spoke sincerely hoping his father caught his meaning.

Jeremie apparently caught the meaning to his son's words. He saved his work and shut down his laptop. He turned his chair so that he faced Jay.

"So you are considering," He asked,

"Yes," Jay responded, "I've thought about this for awhile but it never really struck me until tonight."

"You know what you are giving up?" Jeremie asked,

"Yes,"

"You know you are making a lifetime commitment?"

"Yes I know," Jay responded, " but Sydney's worth it."

Jeremie smiled. He knew the look that Jay had in his eyes. He stood up walked into the study, but he returned after a few minutes with a small box. He gave it to Jay who opened it curiously. When he saw what was in it he gasped.

"Dad this is," Jay exclaimed,

"The same ring I proposed to your mother with," Jeremie responded, "Your mother and I hoped that someday you would propose to the woman you love with it."

"I'm honored," He said as he put the box away.

"Before you ask," Jeremie spoke, "Make sure that this is what you truly want."

"Thanks dad,"

Your welcome," He replied, "Now go on and get to bed."

"Oh come on it's summer," Jay complained,

"And I'm your father," He responded sternly,

"Okay," Jay said heading upstairs.

Jeremie couldn't believe what his son wanted to do. He thought back to the time he proposed to Aelita. With that thought he went into the study and picked a picture off the wall. It was the same photo that was taken on his and Aelita's wedding day. As memories that the photo carried with it came back to him he thought about his wife. After he put the picture back he made for the stairs and climbed to his and Aelita's room.

There she was the beautiful angel that he had fallen for at the age of twelve. His feet began to move and soon he found himself sitting by her watching her sleep. Shortly after his weight pressed the mattress down Aelita stirred and woke.

"Hi," she said sleepily,

"Hey," He responded softly,

"Did you just finish?" Aelita asked,

"No I've been done for a while," He explained,

"Why didn't you come to bed," The pink haired woman asked her husband softly,

"Jay wanted to speak to me." He explained,

That got Aelita's attention. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and sat up a little.

"About what?" She asked,

"He wanted to know how I knew it was time to propose to you," He spoke with a small grin.

"Jay is going to," Aelita asked surprised,

Jeremie's answer came as a nod and Aelita sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He's nervous as you know what," Jeremie explained after Aelita pulled away,

"Do you know who our son reminds me of," Aelita asked,

"Who,"

"You," Aelita replied.

All Jeremie could do was smile. He leaned in and gave Aelita a kiss on the lips. The first lasted a couple of seconds, the second lasted a bit longer, but the third never seemed to end. As he and his wife kissed he remembered looking at the photo of his wedding day and asking himself, 'Where we ever that young?' Now as he and Aelita made out he felt young again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and caressed hers with all the love he had for her.

When it became the up most priority to breathe they pulled apart. Aelita must have felt young again too because as they where catching their breath she reached up and began to untie his neck tie. When the knot was loose she pulled it off and went to work on the buttons of his shirt

While Aelita worked his shirt he began to work on her nightgown. Soon both pieces of clothing were on the floor.

The next morning was a peaceful one in the Belpois household. Jay left to go to the Della Robbia residence. Robyn and Z where going into town. Connor and Sakura where playing outside.

"Jeremie I was thinking," Aelita began suddenly,

"Oh about what?" He asked,

"What do you say about me and you going on a little trip," She began, "Just you and me sort of like a second honeymoon."

"Who will watch the kids," He asked,

"We have a perfectly capable eighteen year old." Aelita answered, "Plus we could have Ulrich and Yumi look in on them."

"I'm sold," Jeremie said taking Aelita into his arms and kissed her senseless.

------------------------At the Della Robbia's-----------------------------

Jay sat in the living room. He was seated across from Odd and Naomi. They both had a look of shock on their faces.

"Jay can Odd and I talk about this for a minute," Naomi asked,

"Sure," He responded fiddling with his fingers as they walked into the next room.

"Well," She asked when they were sure that Jay was out of earshot.

"I think it's noble of him to ask for our blessing," Odd replied, "And there is no one I would rather have for Sydney."

"I know," Naomi responded,

"It's an easy call," Odd replied,

"Yeah," Naomi responded with a sincere grin.

Odd nodded and he and his wife walked back into the room. Jay looked like he was staring death in the face. He had never been this scared before.

"Jay," Odd began,

"Yes sir," the boy responded getting to his feet.

"Don't sir me," Odd chided, "Call me Dad,"

"You mean it," Jay asked,

"Of course," He replied,

"Jay," Naomi cut in, "There is no one else we would rather Sydney marry."

"That's right," Odd cut in, "But if you break her heart I will break your legs."

"That will never happen," Jay replied, "Death is more preferable to ever harming Syd in anyway."

"Well there is only one thing left to do," Odd said, "Go get her tiger."

"Thank you sir," Jay said as he left.

When they heard the car start Odd took Naomi's hand. Soon his little girl wouldn't be his anymore. Naomi patted Odd's hand and gave it a squeeze. He turned to his wife and gave her a quick but soft smile.

Jay drove through town. He followed the path he knew oh so well. He pulled up to the bank where Sydney worked and got out of the car. He looked at his watch it was noon. As he walked in he saw Sydney emerge from the employees only area.

"Hey Syd,"

She jumped slightly at being surprised so suddenly. When she calmed her nerves and brought her attention back to Jay.

"Hi," She said giving him a light kiss on the lips, "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me," Jay asked,

She was about to say sure when she remembered an obligation, "I'm supposed to meet Robyn and Z."

"Oh that's ok," Jay replied, "Will I see you at the party tonight."

"Of course,"

"Then I will see you then," Jay responded giving Sydney a deep kiss before going to his car.

"That was weird," She said to herself as she rode off to meet Z and Robyn.

When Syd arrived at where she was to meet Z and Robyn. She noted the small pink haired girl constantly making sure her clothes where on straight and Z just shaking her head smiling softly.

"What's going on?" Syd asked,

"Well since we were here," Z began, "Robyn made a telephone call," Z explained, "Guess who is coming."

"Chip," Syd asked smirking a little.

Z responded by nodding. He soon arrived he was in a brown American Eagle shirt and blue jeans. He walked up to Syd and Z and without a word they gestured to Robyn.

He nodded and walked over to the girl.

"Hey Rob," Chip began,

"Charlie," She exclaimed seemingly startled,

"Listen," He began, "About yesterday."

"Don't worry about it," Robyn began, "I mean sure I was surprised, but who wouldn't be," She began starting to babble, "I mean you don't see a friend for about six years and when you run into him he kisses you but I.." She trailed off when he cut in.

"Robyn," He cut in putting his hand on her shoulders,

"Yes," she answered as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

He found her green eyes just as deep as she found his. He could feel her trembling through the material of her white shirt under which a pink tank top was visible. The more they locked eyes the harder it became to hold back. Finally Robyn put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Like yesterday and unnamable, but wonderful feeling flooded them. Neither of them wanted to let go. Robyn felt Chip cup her cheeks and kiss her deeper. A soft sound of pleasure escaped Robyn's throat as she returned the kiss with as much fervor as he was kissing her.

"Um excuse me," Z said cutting in causing Robyn and Chip to break apart, "We do have some shopping to do."

"Ok Z," Robyn said as they walked into the store.

As they where going in Z slipped in and then slipped away with Chip, while Syd snuck up and took Robyn off in another direction.

"So," Syd asked, "How was it?"

"It was the most wonderful thing I have ever felt," She explained feeling lighter than air.

"You are in love with him aren't you," Syd asked the younger girl.

"I…," Robyn began, "I think I am."

"You think," Syd pressed,

"Well how did you know you where in love Jay?" She asked,

"This told me," She said pointing to her heart, "Don't listen to this," She continued pointing to Robyn's head, "Listen to this," She said moving her finger to her heart.

"Hey Syd," Robyn asked after she had taken in the older girl's advice.

"Yeah," She replied,

"Is everything ok between you and Jay," She asked,

"Of course," She answered, "Why wouldn't they be."

"Just making sure," Robyn stated

Sydney smiled and gestured for Robyn to follow as they met up with Z and Chip.

"Ready" Z asked as she saw her best friend t.

Syd nodded her head while Chip slipped over to Robyn and slipped his fingers through hers and took a hold of her hand. She smiled up at Chip as they walked into the store.

Chip was going to be joining them that night at the party. So Syd and Z where getting him some decent clothes to wear. When they were walking out of the store and with Chip on his way home Robyn stopped and spoke to Syd.

"Now I know," She said simply,

"Know what?" She asked the young pinkette,

"What you feel whenever you are with Jay," She professed,

Syd squealed and hugged the young girl happily. Z watched with a warm smile, which eventually faded to a frown. Ever since Zane had been born she had felt like what had happened was finally behind her. But as she looked at her best friend and cousin she began to wonder when she would find the missing piece to her soul.

----------------------------------------

Well another Chapter in the books.

Leave a review on the way out Please.

Until next time Later.


	12. grown

I do not own Code Lyoko

I do own Naomi, Sydney, Jay, Robyn, Connor, Sakura, Z and Zane.

I also own the new OC's that will appear

Chapter 12

Jay buttoned up the white shirt he had on, and fixed his tie in place. He walked over to the window and watched as more and more people filed into the house then into the backyard. He had no idea why his, Syd's, and Z's parents insisted on throwing such an extravagant party. After letting out a sigh He slipped his blazer on. When he had it on he felt something hit him reaching into his pocket he produced the ring box and remembered what he was going to do.

"Jay," A soft that he recognized as his mother's spoke.

When he turned he saw his mother in a lovely white gown that hugged her figure. Her hair was done nicely. She walked up to him and straightened out his tie which was a little crooked.

"You look great mom," He said truthfully,

"Thank you," She replied before hugging her son closely trying not to cry and ruin her makeup, "I can't believe my little boy is all grown up and ready to replace me."

"I could never replace you," Jay replied,

"But your ready to separate from me aren't you," She asked,

Jay sighed, "Yeah," He replied, "I mean no matter how much I want to I can't stay your little boy forever."

"Yeah," She replied.

"But no matter how old I get no matter how I change," He spoke quietly, "I will always love you."

With that said he pulled her into a hug. Aelita knew that one day she would have to let Jay go. Just as she'll have to let Robyn, Connor, and Sakura go, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

"Go get her," Aelita said smiling slightly,

"Alright," Jay responded letting go of her and walking down the hall, down the steps and into the backyard.

He knew Sydney was here. Her entire family was here. This meant that little Syrus was probably bugging the hell out of his big sister. Syrus is just a bit older than Zane but was younger than Connor and Sakura. He was amazed we he recalled Mrs. Robbia telling them that when she requested maternity leave her boss wanted her to sleep with him. They were a little surprised to learn that she made that request just a month prior.

Syrus had red hair and green eyes and loved to annoy his sister especially about her and Jay's relationship. So in order to find her he thought 'Just look for the ambulance because she probably killed her brother'.

"Good evening," A soft voice whispered behind Jay.

When he turned he saw her in a beautiful light blue sparking gown. Her hair was done up so that a few bangs fell in front of her face. The blue gown had spaghetti straps and hugged her body while seemingly just flowing.

When Jay picked his mouth up off the floor, and put his eyes back in his head he walked up to her.

"You look amazing," He told her truthfully as he noted the dress showing her well defined curves.

"Thank you," She replied smiling,

"But light blue?" He asked, "I thought you'd be wearing a pink dress?"

"I was," She responded, "This was Syrus's idea,"

"It was," He asked,

--------------Flashback--------------

Syd came home for her trip with Robyn and Z. She was so happy for Robyn, but her happiness died down when she saw the time. She knew she had to shower and get dressed in a hurry. She hurried upstairs grabbed her robe from her room and went into the bathroom that she and her brother shared.

After her shower she went about getting ready. She sat at her vanity in her room. She was carefully applying her makeup. Her hair was back in a ponytail so that it wouldn't interfere. After she was finished she reached for the brush when there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked,

"Me," her mother responded,

"Just a second," Sydney spoke as she rose and let her in.

"I was wondering if you would like me to do your hair," She asked,

"Would you?"

"Take a seat," Naomi said smiling at her daughter.

Doing as she was told Sydney sat down. Naomi picked up the brush and combed out the wrinkles. Eventually her hair was done up nice.

"Thanks mom," She said after they finished,

"Your welcome," Naomi responded smiling, "Oh Jay called,"

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if you would like to go to his parents' cabin in the mountains this weekend."

"OK," She replied, "I will pack a bag." She said getting up, "He was acting weird when I saw him today."

"You don't say," Naomi responded smiling, "Well I have to go and help Syrus." She finished, "Oh and one last thing your brother got you something today it's in your closet."

"I can only imagine," Sydney drawled out.

"Syd," Her mother began, "I know that Syrus annoys you, but you need to understand that he does love you," She explained, "He just shows it in a different way." With that said Naomi left her daughter to her thoughts.

"Maybe I am a little hard on him," She replied as she walked to the closet and opened the door. She half expected some sort of booby trap but to her surprise there was none. She saw the pink dress she was going to wear tonight and right next to it a bag that had a piece of folded paper attached to it. Detaching the piece of paper she opened it and recognized the scrawled writing as her brother's

Dear Sydney

While me and mom where at the mall looking for some fancy clothes I saw this and thought of you. It matches your eyes.

After making sure there were no booby traps she took the bag out of closet. She laid it on the bed and unzipped the bag. When she saw the dress She let out a breath picked it up and held it to her it went almost to her ankles and when she put it on it fit like a glove. Smiling she went downstairs.

She saw her brother talking to her father. He was in red blazer, black slacks a white shirt and a red tie. She decided to have some fun with her brother.

"SYRUS," she yelled watching her brother cringe, "When I get my hands on you." She yelled as she hurried down the steps.

He tried to run but Syd grabbed a hold of the end of his blazer and began to drag him back. Odd began to laugh, as he watched this.

"I swear I didn't do it," He cried as he felt his footing give way and was hauled back and into a hug.

"Thank you," She whispered, "So how do I look?"

Surprised he pulled back and looked her over not overlooking the fact that she was wearing the dress he picked out for her.

"Jay will hit the floor when he sees you," He replied,

"Ok who are you and where is my brother," She asked playfully,

"I know I give you a hard time," He began, "But now you're leaving." He continued, "And I will be alone."

"Sy," Syd began, "I will always be your sister and just because I'm going to college doesn't mean our tie is severed," She told him while running her fingers through his hair, "I will come home on holidays, and I am coming back after graduation."

"I'll still miss you," He replied,

"I'll miss you too," She said giving her baby brother a kiss on the forehead.

The siblings hugged. Naomi came downstairs with a bag in her hands. When she saw the display a warm smile formed on her face.

"I love you sis," Syrus spoke tearfully.

"I love you to o bro," She replied,

Afterwards Naomi made it known that the bag for hers and Jay's trip into the mountains was packed. Syrus freaked until he learned it was just for the weekend.

----------------------end flashback----------------------------------------

"He has good taste," Jay replied, "So is your bag ready?"

"Yes it is in your car," She replied,

"That is awesome," He replied taking Sydney's hand.

"Hi Jay, Sydney," A new voice cut in.

They turned their attention to Robyn. She was in a plain pink dress. Her hair was not in a ponytail but was down. She wasn't fancied up, but she still looked nice especially in the eyes of some of the boys that where her age.

"You look awesome Rob," Jay spoke to his baby sister tenderly, "Try to save me dance,"

Robyn smiled and nodded. Sydney could only watch with a smile of her own. She was trying so hard to believe that she only recently discovered the love that truly exists between siblings.

"Is he here?" Robyn asked meekly,

"I haven't seen him yet," Sydney replied, "but there is Z why don't you go and see if she's seen him."

"Ok," She replied scurrying over to her cousin.

"She's got it bad," Jay replied,

"Real bad," Sydney replied, "So why the mountains this weekend,"

"I need a reason to want to be alone with my girlfriend," He replied.

"No," She said pleased by his answer,

Robyn's heart hit the ground when Z said that she hadn't seen Chip. It hurt Z to see her hurt. She got up and was about to walk away when she walked into someone.

"Oh sorry my bad," She said after she had hit the ground,

"No it's my fault I wasn't paying attention,"

Then a hand appeared and helped her up. When she was on her feet she looked at the boy that helped her up her heart stopped. He had shaggy brown hair and the crystal blue eyes. He seemed out of place for such a party. His outfit was wrinkled but hey who really cared.

"Hi," She greeted,

"Hi," He responded,

"Hey Z," Chip said walking up to her, "I see you've met my big brother." He explained, "Um where is Robyn?"

"She went that way," Z explained, "And she seemed a little upset."

When Z looked back Chip wasn't their. Only the trail of smoke gave a clue as to where he went. Z smiled shaking her head and turned back to the boy she had just met.

"So your Charlie's brother," She asked,

"Yeah," He replied, "By the way my name is Bridge."

"I'm Z," She said taking his hand noting the shiver than ran down her spine.

"I don't mean to be rude," Z asked, "But why did you come?"

"I wanted to see Robyn," He explained, "She and Charlie where always over at either hers or our house." He explained, "So I wanna see what kind of young woman she grew into."

"She's grown into a fine one," Z spoke truthfully,

"She's not the only one," Bridge slipped causing both of them to blush.

"Bridge," A new voice asked, "Bridge is that you?"

"Jay," He responded, "Hey bud,"

The two of them slapped high fives and exchanged greetings.

"Oh this is my beautiful girlfriend Sydney," Jay introduced wrapping an arm around her.

"It's a pleasure," He responded,

"This is my cousin Z," Jay said motioning to her.

"I know we've met," Bridge said smiling.

The four teenagers conversed for another couple of minutes. Soon a slow dance song came on. Jay caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and looked. He saw Robyn and Charlie dancing.

"Sydney," Jay began lifting his hand to her.

"Of course," She replied as she gave Jay her hand and they both walked to the floor beside Robyn and Charlie.

"Watch those hands buddy," Jay growled to Charlie while Robyn rolled her eyes and Sydney chuckled.

What happened next was even more surprising. Behind them Z and Bridge where dancing together. Syd and Jay smiled that his friend and cousin were together. When the song ended Robyn and Charlie ran off somewhere, as did Bridge and Z.

-------------------------------Bridge and Z-------------------------

"It's a beautiful night," Bridge began,

"Yes it is," Z replied,

"What I'm about to say is going to sound kind of weird," He began, "But we only met a few minutes ago and its like I've known you forever."

"I know what you mean," Z concurred,

"Well maybe you and I could go out sometime?" Bridge asked,

"I'd like that," Z replied,

-------------------------- Charlie and Robyn ----------------------------

As Robyn and Charlie sat on the porch Charlie turned to her looking very nervous.

"Rob," He asked,

"Yes Chip," She responded,

"There is something I have to tell you." He said softly,

"You know you can tell me anything Chip," Robyn told him.

"I'm in love with you," He hurried out hoping he didn't just destroy his most precious possession.

The next thing he felt is Robyn's fingers on his cheek turning him so she could look him in the eyes.

"I love you too," She stated truthfully,

He was so overrun by the feelings of love and adoration that all he did was move in and press his lips to Robyn's all either of them knew after that was the taste of each other's lips.

When Robyn and Charlie emerged from their escapade they saw the party was in full swing. They saw Jay and Sydney dancing like crazy. Even Z seemed to be having a grand time with Charlie's brother. Deciding that they weren't going to miss out on the festivities Robyn and Chip joined them on the dance floor.

The night wore on until Yumi and Ulrich approached Z as she danced with Bridge. When they got there Yumi tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see her parents and little Zane passed out on his dad's back. Knowing full well what this meant she turned back to Bridge.

"I got to go," She told him softly,

"I had a feeling you'd say that," He added,

"I'll call you," Z told him softly placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Ok," He responded as she pulled away and began to walk away with her family.

When they got to their car and got in and Zane cuddled with his sister. Z couldn't help but smile and ran her fingers through his hair. She was going to miss him while she would be away.

With the departure of the sterns the party began to unwind. People began pulling out taking their little ones home. When midnight rolled around Jeremie stood up and made an announcement to bring the party to a close.

"Thank you for coming tonight," Jeremie announced, "I hope you all had a good time," There was a mutual agreement among the crowd, "So goodnight, and have a safe trip home."

The crowd began to disperse. Bridge found Charlie as he said his goodbye to Robyn. He then left with his brother and went back to their house. Syd changed out of her gown and into a light blue tank top, blue jeans and a jean jacket. Naomi took her dress back with her and Odd.

Jay way dressed similarly in a dark blue t-shirt a hooded jacket and jeans. When he saw Sydney emerge into the living room he stood.

"Ready?" he asked,

"As I'll ever be," She responded,

"Alright then," He responded as he and she got into his car and pulled out.

The drive into the mountains was a quick one. They arrived at the cabin in no time. It was a simple one story lake side house. It had two rooms upstairs, and one bathroom.

It took no time to get their bags inside. Since it was still night time the full moon was shinning over the lake. It was the perfect time.

"Hey Syd," Jay asked,

"Yes,"

"Why don't we take a stroll down by the lake?" He asked his eyes sparkling.

"Sure." She responded with the smile he loved,

They held hands as they walked down to the lake. It was the most intoxicating site that she had ever seen. Although she didn't see it long. Her vision was obscured while she felt Jay's lips on hers it was hot and passionate, but it was gentle.

"Wow," She managed when they separated, "what was that for?"

Jay said nothing only smiled.

"Do you remember our first date?" He asked,

"Yeah," She replied, "It was a night like this by a lake like that."

"Us sitting on the dock," Jay began remising, "Our bare feet in the water while we talked and held hands, and then each other."

"It's my favorite memory," she supplied,

"Mine too," Jay supplied leading her down to the lake.

"I don't know what life would be like without you," He told her, "And I don't want to know."

Something about what Jay had just said rang confusion into her head. She tipped her head to the side. Confusion written all over her face.

"Jay what are you saying?" She asked,

"I'm saying," He began, "That I love you and I want to take care of you."

Sydney's heart rate sky rocketed as she tried to catch her breath. Was he saying what she thought he was saying.

"Syd," He continued taking her hand in his, "You once asked me how I could honor and respect anymore than I already have."

She felt her heart stop, and her breath catch in her throat. At that moment everything stood still to her.

"The answer is like this," He spoke softly getting down on one knee, "Sydney Ann Della Robbia, Will you Marry me?"

Her mind faded to a dull buzz. She tried valiantly to think straight but so far nothing. Slowly but surely she felt her mind starting to think again. She began to feel again and that was when she saw Jay kneeling in front of her nervously. His proposal ran through her mind again. A warm smile formed on her lips and stretched te full impact hit her and she threw her arms around Jay's neck and gave him the deepest, most passionate kiss she had ever given him.

"Is that a yes?" Jay asked when they separated,

"Of course it's a yes," She responded kissing him again.

"Here," Jay responded smiling.

She opened the box to reveal the ring, "Jay its beautiful."

"Yeah," he responded sliding it onto her finger, "Just like you."

She smiled as she looked at her ring. A joy unlike any other flooded her. She brought her eyes back to his and smiled. Silenced passed between them as their grins faded and they moved in. At first the kiss was gentle and loving, then it grew into heated passion, soon the two were making out lost in a flood of emotions.

Their hands roamed each other as they kissed. Each touching the other in ways they had never experienced.

"Wait," Jay managed pulling away breathing heavily,

Syd inwardly groaned. She knew what was coming. He stood and offered his new fiancée his hand. She took it and he helped her up.

"Not here," He whispered heavily to her.

Syd looked surprised as he turned and lead her by the hand to the cabin. They walked in and went right passed the living room and up the stairs to the bedroom. When they were inside Jay shut and locked the door.

"We have to be careful," He whispered sliding Syd's jacket off.

"I know," She responded removing his jacket.

Jay put his hands on the end of Syd's tank top and lifted it off slowly. He looked at her adoringly. Without another thought he scooped her up and set her on the bed. Now his and her breath was mingling.

"Ready?" He asked softly,

"Yes," Was her reply as they leaned in and kissed

The next morning Syd woke facing the door. She turned over to see Jay. He was sleeping soundly an arm wrapped protectively around her. She smiled and turned over.

"Good morning," She spoke to his sleeping form.

"Hi," He responded,

"Jay last night," She asked, "Was it real?"

"Which part," He asked her,

"The part where you asked me to marry you and then us," She began and trailed off,

"It was all real," He told her,

"Good," She retorted curling up with him.

She leaned her head on his chest while his hand tickled her lower back. She sighed contentedly she could stay there all weekend no scratch that for the rest of her life.

The rest of their alone time was spent swimming in the lake or riding bikes. Or they where curled up with each other. When they returned home. They where surprised to see all the cars there.

"Wonder what's up?" Jay said as he pulled in,

When they walked in they saw Zane, Syrus, Connor, and Sakura all in the living room playing on one of the game consoles. Thank goodness there were four controllers or it would be world war 3 in the Belpois household.

"Mom Dad," Jay called,

"Oh there you are," Aelita came around the corner hugging Jay, "I missed you."

"I missed you to mom," Jay replied,

"Mrs. Belpois," Syd greeted politely,

When she made her presence known Aelita's gaze went to her left hand. Sure enough there was her old engagement ring. She almost burst out in tears from both happiness and sorrow.

"Please Sydney," Aelita replied, "Call me mom."

She gasped when Aelita said that. She smiled softly and replied, "Okay mom,"

The pink haired woman smiled at that, "Now come on," She replied, "You father," She began speaking to Jay, "And your parents," She said to Syd, "Will want to hear the good news."

"How does she know," Sydney asked,

"The ring," Jay replied, "It's the same one my dad gave her."

Sydney stopped. The ring she was wearing was the same one that Jay's father proposed to his mother with. The honor was indescribable. When they got into the kitchen she saw Her parents, Z and her parents, and of course Robyn and her dad.

"What's going on?" Jay asked noting the gathering,

"Jay," Jeremie began standing, "Your mother and I have decided to go on a little trip together just the two of us," He told him, "So you will be watching Connor and Sakura, and of course Robyn.

"Ok," He responded, "So why?"

"Yumi and Ulrich will be looking in on you from time to time. Odd and Naomi as well," He explained,

"Cool," He told them, "Syd and I want to tell you all something."

"Oh what," Naomi asked feigning ignorance,

"Mom, Dad," She began, "Jay and I are going to get married."

The excitement that broke into the room was almost deafening. Most of it coming from Robyn and the younger kids. The parents where beyond happy Jeremie just smiled while Aelita looked like she was going to cry.

"That is great Syd," Z responded hugging her best friend,

"I'm glad you feel that way," She responded, "After all you're going to be my maid of honor."

"I'd be delighted," She replied,

"Hey," Robyn piped, "What am I chopped liver?"

"Of course not," Syd replied, "You are going to be my Bride's maid, and Sakura is going to be my flower girl."

"I've got a lot of roles to fill," Jay began, "Connor will be my groomsman, as will Zane and Syrus will be the ring barer."

"Who is going to be your best man?" Z asked noting he missed it,

"Bridge," came the cool response.

Z flushed her face turning red. She tried to hide her red face in her hands. Sydney looked surprised but amused at her friend's embarrassment. Before she could comment however Z hauled her out of the house.

"Z?" Syd asked,

"I can't help it," She responded, "I've never felt this way before."

"I think it's finally happened," She began amused,

"What," Z asked, "What's finally happened?"

"You've finally fallen in love," She told her,

"W..what," Z began suddenly very afraid, "No I can't be I won't allow it."

She would have commented, but Sydney knew there was more to it than simply her stubbornness. She walked up to her friend and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Without a word the two went back inside the house.

---------------------------------------------------

The next day Jeremie and Aelita where at the airport. The kids where there watching as their parents got ready to board a plane. Connor was latched onto Aelita, while Sakura wrapped around Jeremie like a python.

"Daddy don't go," Sakura cried,

"Yeah please stay mommy," Connor whined,

"We aren't going away forever," Aelita soothed.

"That's right," Jeremie answered, "We will be back in two weeks."

"That's forever," Connor cried,

"Yeah," Sakura responded,

"Come on," Jay answered, "They'll be back before you know it," He told them, "We'll have lots of fun until then."

"But why do they have to leave?" Connor countered,

"Because," Sydney began coming up to them, "They want to spend some time alone, to be a couple again."

The two youngest just looked confused. Then Robyn stepped up and began.

"You see," She started, "When you two are away with your friends and spend all your time with them when you get back all you want is to spend time with each other right?"

"Yeah," The two began,

"Well mom and dad spend so much of their time taking care of us that they have no time to tend to each other."

"So they just want to be alone so that they can take care of each other," Connor asked,

"That's right," Aelita said squatting down to eye level with him, "But wanting some time alone doesn't mean we love you any less than we already do."

"You'll understand when you're older," Jeremie replied setting Sakura down.

"Well said sis," Jay responded putting a hand in her hair and ruffling it,

"Be good for your brother," Aelita began, "And we'll be back soon." She said giving her sons kisses while Jeremie did the same to his daughters.

The Belpois siblings and soon to be Belpois but currently a Della RObbia waved as Jeremie and Aelita got on the plane. They watched the plane taxi before beginning its run down the way and taking off into the air.

"Well I promised you fun," Jay began as they walked out, "So how bout we rent some movies and order us some pizza."

Robyn, Connor, and Sakura where excited. When they got into the car they drove to the movie rental place and let each one pick their own movie. Then they got a couple of the new games that had come out and took them home and ordered some pizza.

For the first night the house was peaceful. Laughter also heard as they tried to adapt to not having their parents around.

-----------------------------------------------------

Jeremie and Aelita arrived in Hawaii they where happy to be on their second honeymoon after getting their hotel room. They rode the elevator to the top floor. When Jeremie opened it, again Aelita went to go in, but Jeremie stopped her and scooped her up. He carried her in the room kicking the door shut with his heel and set Aelita on the bed.

"Do you think this honeymoon will be like the last one," She asked coyly,

"I'll let you know tomorrow," Jeremie replied pulling the shirt she had on off and settling into her arms kissing her as deeply as he could when they separated he spoke, "But it's looking like it."

Aelita laughed as his lips began assaulting her neck. She knew that this next two weeks were going to be exciting.

--------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now

Please leave a review.


	13. moving on

I do NOT own Code Lyoko

I do however own my oc's Jay, Robyn, Connor, Sakura, Z, Zane, Sydney, Syrus, Bridge, and Chip

This story was written before I saw seasons two and three. So please bare with me on Aelita's history I know its not true, but I really don't feel like rewriting this entire story.

Chapter 13

Time. It is the most precious commodity especially to a mother. Aelita straightened Jay's collar and tie for the billionth time in his life. Soon it would be Sydney straightening his collar and fixing his tie.

At that moment the thoughts of Sydney taking her place in her son's life caused tears to streak down her face tears that threatened her make up. Jay saw these tears and pulled his mother into a hug.

"I love you mom," He whispered to her.

"I love you too sweetie," She sobbed.

"Mom we're just going to a party with our friends," He said to the weeping woman.

"It's not that," She began, "Soon Sydney will be the one fixing your tie, and taking care of you and…." She trailed off as new tears threatened to fall.

No words Jay could come up with would provide any comfort for his mother. All he could do was hug her. Jeremie had heard the crying and knew that Aelita was upset. She had been down during their escape to Hawaii.

They had returned from their two-week retreat and instantly made plans for dinner with their friends and even Bridge and Chip. Aelita calmed after a few minutes and then went to fix her makeup after assuring her son and husband who had just walked in that she was ok.

"Dad," Jay asked,

"Yes son," He replied.

"Is mom…" he trailed off.

"She's ok," He replied, "Her baby is growing up and is almost ready to go out on his own."

Jay nodded, "All moms go through that right?"

"Yes," Jeremie responded, "But I think it is harder for your mother, because she never thought she would ever have children."

"Why?" Jay asked suddenly very curious,

"Sit down son it's time you learned something," Jeremie said sitting beside the boy on the bed.

"You mother," He began, "Isn't like you and me."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked not knowing where he was going with it,

"When I met her she was an Artificial Intelligence living in a virtual world." Jeremie explained,

Jay started laughing. He was laughing so hard that his sides hurt. When he calmed down some he stated.

"Yeah right as if my mother was a computer program," He laughed until he saw his father's serious face.

"You were joking right?" He asked,

"Not even close," He replied, "Does it change the way you feel about her?"

"No way," He replied, "She's my mom."

"Something she never thought she would or could ever be," He explained,

"Do Robyn, Connor and Sakura know?" Jay asked,

"Not yet," he replied, "They will when the time comes."

"So why are you telling me now," He asked,

"To tell you a story," Jeremie replied.

-----------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------

"Aelita?" Jeremie asked softly,

"Yes," She replied from her spot in the rocking chair in the nursery.

"I woke up and you were gone," he whispered so not to disturbed the bundle in her arms.

"I couldn't sleep," She responded equally quietly,

"That seems to be the case lately," He spoke rubbing his wife's shoulders.

"I just can't stand to sleep," She began, "I don't want to miss a minute with him."

Jeremie couldn't help it he kissed his wife. When they separated he smiled at the woman he loved more than life itself.

"You know if you don't sleep you won't be able to take care of him tomorrow," Jeremie told her softly.

Aelita nodded standing she gently placed her son in his crib and kissed his forehead. She then returned to Jeremie's side and the couple went to their room.

A few years later 

"Jeremie come quick," Aelita yelled.

Jeremie came barreling out of his makeshift office like a mad man in fear of something having happened to his wife or son. When he reached the living room he saw his wife smiling.

"Jay go to daddy," She whispered.

The boy she had her hands turned to the man that his mother had pointed out to. Then with one shaky step then another the infant walked toward his father. Jeremie was in shock but found himself kneeling.

"That's it Jay," Jeremie began, "Come on buddy."

When the infant reached him Aelita came right over, "Isn't it amazing?"

"It sure is," He responded.

-------------------------------End flashback--------------------------------------

"Everything you have ever done has brought Aelita nothing but pride," He said, "She adores all of her children, but you especially because you were her first."

"And now," He responded,

"She feels like she's losing her place," Jeremie explained, "Soon everything she does for you will be done by another."

"She's still my mother," Jay responded, "And I think I have a way for her to feel better."

"Oh," Jeremie asked,

Jay simply smirked and pulled out his cell phone.

later 

"Hey Rob," Jay asked,

"Yeah," She responded, "How bout riding with your big brother one last time."

"I'd like that," She responded, "But what about Syd?"

"She's riding with Syrus," Jay explained, "Just as Z is going with Zane."

"What about Connor and Sakura?" Robyn asked,

"They are practically hand cuffed to mom and dad," Jay laughed.

With that the conversation was over. The Belpois family gathered into their respective vehicles. Whilst riding Jay and his little sister had a conversation about the good ole days.

"I'm going to miss you Jay," Robyn said suddenly.

"I'm going to miss you too," He replied, "but sis I'm just going to college."

"And you're just getting married," She answered, "Then you're just having children, and working."

"And you're still my sister," He replied, "And I still love you just as much as Connor and Sakura," He replied, "and that is one thing that will never change."

"I know," She replied, " I know Jay."

Jay reached over and went to ruffle her hair but her hand clamped onto his wrist in a lightning like movement.

"You've been practicing," Jay laughed.

"Of course," She replied, "I have to can't have you showing me up and beside I have to keep Chip in line."

"In line?" Jay asked,

"Not that he has been anything other than a perfect gentlemen," She responded.

"He had better if he doesn't want me to break his legs." Jay replied,

Robyn laughed as she and Jay arrived at the restaurant their parents and siblings right behind them. When Jay put the car in park and climbed out he was immediately met with a warm embrace and a light kiss from his fiancée.

"Well hello to you too," Jay said smiling.

She smiled at him, and hugged him tightly. Neither of them could wait for college to be over so that they could marry. Aelita watched her son in the arms of his bride to be. Part of her was thrilled that he had found such a wonderful young woman, but the other part felt as if her part in Jay's life was over.

She looked up when an arm draped over her shoulders. She then looked up to see Jay there smiling at her.

"Come on mom," Jay laughed, "They aren't going to wait forever."

Mother and son walked into the restaurant together while the others had either gone ahead of them or were following them. Once inside they were seated. There were champagne for the grown ups and soda for the kids.

"Guys," Odd said standing up, "I want to make a toast."

Everyone lifted their glasses as they listened to the man with a purple spot in his hair.

"Our children," He began, "Have grown up way to fast for my liking," He stated earning a nod from the adults, "Tomorrow Jay, Syd, and Z all leave for college," He noted, "Then Jay and my baby girl will be getting married."

At that comment everyone smiled whilst Jay and Syd took each other's hand and grinned.

"I just want to say," Odd began to wrap up, "That we," he said motioning to the parents, "Are all very proud of each of you and we love you guys to death."

"Here here," Everyone chorused as they took a drink.

When she set her cup down Aelita excused herself from the table and went to the ladies room. When she left Jay nodded to Syd and she went after her.

Inside the rest room Aelita was drying her face and then moving to reapply her makeup. She heard the door creak open and saw Sydney enter through her reflection in the mirror

"Mrs. Belpois," She began.

"Please Sydney," She replied, "You are marrying my son so you should call me mom."

"Okay mom," She replied softly, "I'm really nervous about marrying Jay."

"Oh," The woman replied.

"Yeah I've some mighty big standards to live up to," She began,

"All you have to do is love him and do your best to care for him." She assured,

"He loves you," Syd began, "No matter how much he loves me the sun will always rise and set in you."

"Sweetie," Aelita began.

"You know my dad went through this whole thing about him losing his daughter," She explained causing Aelita to stop in her train of thoughts, "Then Jay told him that he's not he's gaining a son." She explained, "So please don't think I'm taking Jay away from you, think of it as your gaining me."

"Sydney," She began, "I already consider you my daughter," She told the young woman, "Its just hard to let my baby go."

She smiled a little, "I may become his wife but you will still be number one to him."

Surprisingly that comment made Aelita feel a little better. She smiled and hugged her soon to be daughter, then the two left and rejoined the group at the table. Only to discover that Bridge and Z were gone.

--------With Bridge and Z---------

"Ok what is it?" Z asked when the two stepped outside.

"Z," He began, "I just can't understand why you've been so distant to me, what did I do?"

His eyes were so full of pain that it hurt Z to look into them.

"It's not you," She replied, "Its me."

"Are we breaking up," He asked,

Z was about to nod before her asked her another question.

"Why?"

"Bridge," She began,

"Why?" he asked again his voice quivering.

She was stumbling for the words when he repeated the question only to have the answer shouted at him.

"Because I love you!" She yelled tears streaking down her face,

"That makes no sense Z," He replied, "Why would that make you do this?"

"Because the last guy I liked tried to rape me," She stated tearfully.

Understanding flashed through his head and the unyielding urge to comfort her replaced everything else he was currently feeling.

"Hey," He began softly taking the girl into his arms, "Look at me," he gently prodded.

The girl turned her tear filled eyes to the boy she was with. When she looked into his eyes what she saw made her heart fill with a warm feeling. He then gently caressed her face wiping her tears away.

"I really do love you," He began, "And I would more willingly die that hurt you let alone let someone else."

Z could feel the sincerity in his voice which was thick with it. His hold and touch remained as gentle as gentle got. She could hear his heart beating out his love for her with every beat. That was when she knew that she could trust him.

"Bridge," She began.

"Yeah,"

"Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to kiss me?" She asked,

Bridge didn't need to be asked again as he moved in taking her lips in a soft embrace. At least that is how it started it continued to grow in intensity and passion. Soon they parted each trying to catch their breath.

For the first time in her life it felt as though her past was finally behind her. She could stand her real name again she could love without fear, but she also knew that in order to be completely free there was one last thing to do, well two.

"I love you Bridge," She began.

"I love you too Z," He replied,

"Call me Elizabeth, or Lizzie," She replied, "But only you can call me that."

"Is Liz ok?"

She smiled and nodded and the two embraced again.

---------------------------Later-----------------------------------

After dinner the group retired to their respective homes to have one last night with the kids that were heading out the next day. Bridge left explaining Chip had school in the morning but not before both boys gave their respective girls a kiss.

That night as Jay got ready for bed the door opened and in walked Robyn. In her arms was her beloved rabbit. The same one she had stopped carrying but still kept.

"Hey squirt," Jay said when he saw her, "What are you up to?"

"Jay," She began, "Remember when I would have nightmares and I would come in here and sleep with you."

"Yeah," He replied.

"Once more for old time's sake," She asked?

Jay smiled and motioned for her to come. The brother and sister climbed into the bed and Jay wrapped her up in his arms like he used to.

"I love you squirt," He spoke softly.

"Love you too JJ," she replied using her old nickname for him.

The next day the entire gang was gathered at the airport minus Chip, Robyn, Zane, Syrus, Connor, and Sakura.

"This is it," Jay began.

"You take care now," Jeremie said as he hugged his son.

"Do your best?" Aelita said giving her son a kiss and hug.

"I won't disappoint you," He replied stepping back.

"You never do," Jeremie and Aelita replied,

Z and Syd also had some tearful goodbyes with their parents. Z gave Bridge one last kiss before she left and then made him swear to visit her, which he agreed to happily. To Ulrich and Yumi the sight of their daughter being that happy smiling like that was by far their most valuable experience.

One final goodbye was had when they picked up their carry on and walked down the jetway to their plane and their futures.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

One more chapter down.

The next will take place sometime in the future and revolve more around the parents then the kids.

Until then leave a review.


	14. New Family, New Generation

I do Not Own Code Lyoko

I do however own my Ocs

Life Chapter 14: Beginning a New Chapter

It was a cold snowy night in December. The Belpois, Stern, and Della Robbia families were all gathered together to celebrate Christmas. College had flown by for Jay, Syd and Z. Jay and Syd are happily married, while Z or Liz as Bridge calls her are engaged.

Syd's residency was well underway, while Jay got closer, and closer to taking over the family corporation. For Z it looked like her musical talents where inherited from her mother and several studios where practically fighting over her.

Robyn was in her first year of college along with Chip both of them looking into becoming teachers. Connor, Sakura, Zane, and Syrus where all approaching the senior year in high school so all was well.

Aelita sat in a chair by the fireplace rocking gently listening to the good humor and the idle chitchat between the life long friends. She looked around the room seeing all the bright faces, but one was missing. Her oldest son Jay. He and his wife had yet to arrive and Aelita doubted that they would be present. Her thoughts were halted by a knock on the door.

"Aelita can you get that?" Jeremie hollered from upstairs,

"Yeah," She yelled back getting up from her seat.

The pink haired woman got up and walked slowly to the door. When she got to it and opened it her hands went to her mouth.

"Excuse me," A voice said, "We're looking for the Belpois household," He continued, "Can you direct us to it?"

"Jay!," Aelita exclaimed enveloping her boy in a huge hug.

"Hi mom," Jay replied hugging the woman fondly, "Sorry we're late we got a little hung up."

"You call that meeting with the piranhas getting a little hung up," A new voice spoke softly,

"Sydney," Aelita spoke taking her daughter in law into her arms, but was surprised when Syd kept her at arms distance giving her a warm hug and a kiss on each cheek.

Aelita looked a little confused, but Syd gave her a smile that said, "I'll explain later."

Just then she heard Jay yell, "Dad," she turned to see her father in law.

He looked pale and strained. Alarms went off in Syd's brain and she dropped her bag on the ground opened it and pulled out a black bag. She walked over to Jeremie and took hold of his arm and hauled him into the study.

Aelita looked confused, but Jay looked worried. He knew something about his father had triggered the doctor part of Syd's brain to kick in. He could only hope it was nothing serious.

"Sydney," Jeremie began as she pushed him into a chair, "What has gotten into you?"

"Take your shirt off," She ordered washing her hands in the sink in the bathroom adjacent to the study.

"Why," He asked,

"Do it Dad," She replied drying her hands.

When she came back Jeremie's shirt was still firmly in place. She sighed. She should have known her dad would be stubborn just like his son was. She then let out a breath before she ripped the blue shirt from his back.

"Sydney!" Jeremie exclaimed,

"You should have done as I told you," She replied opening her back pulling out a pair of rubber gloves.

She slipped them on an again dug into her bag and began questioning her father in law.

"Have you been feeling excessively tired," She asked, "Run down," She continued, "Sleepy?"

"Now that you mention it yes," He replied, "On all three."

"Any chest pains?" She asked placing her stethoscope around his neck,

"Yeah," He began realizing that Syd was doing this for a reason.

"Where," She asked checking his pupil reaction with her little light.

Using his hands he gestured to the area surrounding his heart. This was not going the way she would have liked. Pocketing her light she put her stethoscope pieces in her ear and the silver part on his chest.

"Take a deep breath dad," She asked,

Jeremie complied.

"Ok breathe out," She spoke again.

Again Jeremie complied with his daughter's wish.

Aelita had gotten worried since neither her husband or daughter had reemerged from the study. Slipping away from the other she entered the study not believing what she saw. Jeremie shirtless and Syd with her hands on his chest. Although disbelief had its moment it quickly vanished upon seeing Syd wearing gloves and a stethoscope.

Not knowing her mother in law was present Syd pulled out a blood pressure band and wrapped it around Jeremie's upper arm placing the silver part of her stethoscope on the inside of his elbow. Squeezing the ball the cufflink inflated. When she let go Syd watched the numbers on the gage as she listened for the sound of blood flowing then again for the sound to go away when it did she pulled away depression evident on her face.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked making her presence known, while startling the other two.

"Dad," She began, "Is in Stage 2 hypertension."

"What does that mean?" Aelita asked,

"It means that his heart rate and blood pressure are way too high," She began, "And have been for way too long," She continued, "It's causing the body to strain for even the simplest tasks."

"What do you want me to do?" Jeremie asked,

"Rest," She began, "Take a vacation more than once in a blue moon."

"I do rest," He replied, "And I took a vacation not all that long ago."

"Seven years dad," She replied,

Syd pulled her gloves off and tossed them in the trash. Coming back to her bag she tossed Jeremie his shirt. (he was wearing a pullover).

"It's amazing," She began, "Just from a simple physical I can tell you've been over working for quite some time now." She began, "So lay off the caffeine and late nights."

"Thank you Syd," Aelita began putting her hands on the young woman's shoulders, "Can you leave me and Jeremie alone for a minute," She began, "Besides I think Odd and Naomi are eager to see their daughter."

Syd nodded and left the study. When Aelita was sure that Sydney was out of ear shot she turned to her husband of more than twenty years.

"Aelita," Jeremie began already knowing were this was going to go, but getting cut off at the last second.

"Jeremie," She responded, "I believe," She began, "That numerous times in the past I have asked you not to work so hard and so long."

"You're not just referring to our years of marriage are you?" Jeremie asked,

Aelita shook her head, "You worked yourself almost to death back then," She began, "And look at you now," She continued, "You barely sleep, eat," She wrapped up, "You're not young anymore Jeremie," She finished tears present in her eyes, "Your body can't handle the strain, and I can't handle the thought of losing you."

Taking her words in Jeremie replied, "You know," He began, "It was about this time when my dad turned the company over to me," He continued, "Maybe its time for me to turn it over to Jay."

Then the pink haired woman turned to face him her hair shielding her eyes from him. Tears streaking down her face. Jeremie stood and Aelita rushed to him throwing her arms around him, and silently sobbed.

"Do you mean it?' She asked,

"Yeah," He replied, "Connor and Sakura are about to graduate," He began, "Robyn is in college," He finished, "And Jay is happily married,"

Aelita nodded indicating that she knew that was true.

"So what better way to start relaxing than to spend day in and day out with you in my arms," Jeremie spoke smiling.

A smile so bright it put the sun to shame appeared on Aelita's face. She latched onto Jeremie giving him a deep kiss on the lips. He moaned softly into the kiss and responded. He let his hands roam his wife's back.

It was amazing to him. Both he and his wife were in there fifties and yet neither looked it. They looked just as young as they did when they had Jay. A knock on the door forced the two to break their hold on each other.

"Are you two going to join us?" Yumi asked,

"Yeah," Aelita replied, "We'll be out in a minute."

Yumi nodded accepting the answer right before she turned to exit the study closing the door behind him. When she left Aelita turned back to face her husband.

"Well," She began, "It's nice to know I can still get your blood warm Jeremie."

"You'll never lose that ability," He responded.

Aelita's response was to run her hands up Jeremie's chest underneath his shirt. Jeremie trembled as he felt the wonderful sensation of Aelita's touch. He moved in and took her lips in a kiss of passion. When they separated Jeremie spoke.

"Why Mrs. Belpois," He began, "I believe you're coming on to me."

She smiled, "Maybe I am," she began, "besides I don't think my husband would mind."

"I don't think so either," He replied leaning back in to wife enjoying another warm kiss.

"Come on," Jeremie spoke softly after separating, "Let's join the others before they form an angry mob."

Aelita smiled and nodded before saying, "This isn't over you know."

All Jeremie could do was grin. He really loved that woman, so without another word he followed her out into the living room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the living room the adults where enjoying some wine while the kid's were having cocoa or another kind of drink.

"Some wine Mrs. Belpois," Martin asked presenting Syd with a full glass of white wine.

"No thank you," She replied, "But I would like some cocoa."

"Of course ma'am," He replied leaving temporarily only to return a few minutes later with said drink.

"Thank you," The young woman replied cautiously sipping the hot beverage.

"You ok?" Jay asked softly,

"Fine," She replied, "Why?"

"You always have wine when we all get together," He stated.

"I just felt like having cocoa," She responded slightly amused, "That's all."

"Ok," He replied, "But you'd tell me if something was wrong right?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" She answered,

Jay just smiled at her.

"Now kiss me you big oaf," She teased,

Jay complied. When they separated he sat beside her and held her for awhile whispering sweet nothings to her.

Chip watched with a smile. He could definitely see him and Robyn like that in a few years. Speaking of which. Chip looked up at Jeremie who was lounging comfortably in his recliner. Catching the gaze and knowing what it meant he nodded.

Chip returned the nod and stood, "Can I have everybody's attention."

All the chatter stopped and every one turned their attention to the young man. Robyn stared at her boyfriend quizzically, before he took her hand and prompted her to stand.

"Chip," She asked quietly, "What are you doing?"

"Robyn Belpois," He began, "I love you."

She was about to respond when a finger silenced her.

"I love you more each and every day," He began, "You know that I had to live without you once," He began noticing that he had really caught her attention, "And I would rather die than do that again."

"What are you saying Chip?" Robyn asked shaking,

His response was to kneel in front of her and retrieve something from his pocket. Every body was watching intently as this unfolded. He then presented the young woman with a very pretty silver ring with three diamonds in it.

"Not saying," Chip began, "But asking," He continued, "Robyn will you marry me?"

The girl in question was shocked. When he asked she had felt like her entire lower jaw had fallen off. She quickly looked to her mother who simply held up a hand indicating that this was her decision.

The few seconds between question and answer seemed like years. When Robyn found her voice she spoke with warm tears in her eyes.

"Oh Chip," She cried latching onto him in a hug, "Of course I will."

Cheers, congratulations, and another round of drinks where shared. The already light mood in the house was now even lighter. Robyn was now chatting animatedly with Z and Syd. While Bridge and Jay spoke to Chip of course there where the usual threats directed at the boy by his fiancée's brother.

When dinner was served they all took their seats. The meal passed in wonderful conversation every one was beyond happy, but Syd looked like she was in the middle of a debate.

"Something on your mind Sydney," Naomi asked leaning over to her daughter.

"Yeah," She replied.

"Well let's hear it," She responded.

"No," She began, "This is Robyn's night let her have it."

"Oh no," Robyn cut in being seated right next to Syd, "Sis if you've got something on your chest go ahead let it out."

"You sure?" She asked,

Robyn nodded.

Syd then stood drawing all eyes to herself. Feeling very small she wanted to sit down and stay quiet, but she had to get this out.

"Since this is family night," She began, "And a night where big news is announced," She continued, "There is something I want to tell you Jay."

"Uh oh," Jay responded.

A ripple of laughter filled the room causing Sydney to smile. She moved to kneel in front of him.

"Syd?"

"Jay," She responded, "Remember that day you surprised me at my office?"

He nodded.

"You remember I got really sick not long after?" She asked,

"Yeah," He began, "I had to beg you to have Hannah give you an exam."

"I never told you what she said," She replied.

"You mean it wasn't the flu?" He asked,

"No," She replied, "Something far more wonderful."

"Wonderful?"

"Yes wonderful Jay," She began, then took in a deep breath before speaking again, " I'm pregnant."

The man was stunned. The feelings inside him were indescribable at first, then he recognized it. Joy absolute joy.

"I'm going to be a dad?" He asked,

Syd nodded. Jay let out a whoop and grabbed his wife in a huge hug.

"Easy Jay," She reminded him.

Smiling he kissed her.

Everybody was happy. Even Robyn and Chip. The young pinkette thought it a good sign that on her engagement she find out the she'd be an Aunt. Connor and Sakura were happy as well despite their lack of love lives.

After dinner when Coffee was served Jeremie decided that it was time for the real purpose of this get together to be revealed.

"I suppose its time for me to tell you why Aelita and I have asked you here," He began, "And why we asked you to bring two weeks worth of clothes."

"I am a little curious about that Einstein," Odd responded.

"Well the truth is," He began, "We're going on another trip."

"Where to dad," Jay asked, "Montana?"

"Nope," Jeremie replied, "Colorado."

"Not that I'm complaining," Yumi began, "Heaven knows I'd like to do some skiing, but why?"

"Trust me Yumi there is a reason," Jeremie replied giving her a look he used in middle school to signify a hidden message.

"Ok," She responded.

---------------------Later-------------------------------

"Do you think this will work?" Aelita asked Jeremie as they climbed into bed,

"Only if I have been misreading what has been going on with them." He replied,

"I don't think so," She replied, "But you sure do go all out for your children."

"I love them," He replied, "Just like I love you, only I love you more."

Aelita smiled and the two of them leaned in for a kiss. It deepened as Jeremie pushed his wife onto her back. They let their tongues play with each others before the need for air forced them to part.

Jeremie ran his fingers across Aelita's cheek before kissing her lips again, and moving to her neck.

After what felt like forever Jeremie and Aelita collapsed wrapping each other in their arms.

"I love you Princess," Jeremie began.

"And I love you my Prince," She responded.

Resting his head against hers he fell asleep breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

---------------------------- The next morning------------------------------------

(Knock)(Knock)

"Good morning," Martin answered, "How can I help you?"

"I got a letter from Mr. Belpois," A soft voice began, "Telling me to be here at 8:00 in the morning."

"Ah yes," Martin said remembering that they were expecting this person, "Come in."

He stood aside and allowed the person to enter. Martin then offered to take their coat to which was accepted. Once the coat and hat where off revealed a young woman. She had light blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail her green eyes where like emeralds.

"Would you care for a warm beverage?" Martin asked,

"Cocoa," She responded, "Please."

"Certainly ma'am," He responded leaving to hand her coat up and fetch her drink.

She looked around the fancy room. Despite the obvious expensive objects there was a warm cozy sensation in the room, and it wasn't coming from the fireplace. The warm cozy nature of the house almost made her forget the years of etiquette and lady training her father made her take abroad.

"Ah there you are," A voice said causing her to spin.

"Mr. Belpois," She replied curtsying in respect.

"Brooke," He began, "No need for formality."

"Sorry," She began, "Habit."

Jeremie smiled, "I'm glad you could join us."

"So am I," She replied, "I need a break from all those suitors."

"I can only imagine," Jeremie replied.

The conversation was cut off when another blonde entered the room.

"Hey Dad," He began when he saw the young woman he stopped cold,

"Brooke," He spoke with a fair amount of shock in his voice.

"Connor," She breathed out in disbelief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

That is all for now.

Plz Read and review

Updates for all of my unfinished Code Lyoko stories are on the way. I promise I am working on them, and they'll be up soon.


	15. one down one to go

I do Not Own Code Lyoko

I do Not Own Code Lyoko

I do however own my Ocs

Life Chapter 15

Connor ripped down the mountainside carving up the snowy white powder. He hit a bump, flipped and landed perfectly. Trick after trick he tore up the mountain trying desperately to keep his mind off the blonde he knew was waiting at the bottom of the hill.

Swinging the board sideways he skidded to a halt and was approached by his brother, sister, in law, and Brooke.

"That was awesome," Jay exclaimed.

"Yeah," Robyn replied.

Connor just nodded and stole a glance at Brooke before turning around, and walking toward the lift. He made a come on motion with his arm as he kept walking. He could not believe that his father had invited her along with the family. He could only wonder if his dad knew about his history with this girl.

--flashback--

Brooke and Connor were seated on a pier after another one of their regular outings. They sat in silence until she broke it.

"Connor," She began.

"Yeah," He replied.

"I'm leaving tomorrow,"

"What?"

"My break is almost over and I have to get back to Paris." She explained,

"Oh," He replied, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah,"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." She told him looking over the pier down at the waves as they crashed against its legs."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"We've had some good times haven't we?"

"Yeah."

"Brooke," He began feeling his cheeks flushed.

The girl turned her attention to him.

"I…," he began, "I really like you."

The girl stiffened and tears began to bud in her eyes. Then without warning she got up and ran away.

"Brooke!" Connor exclaimed giving chase.

The girl ignored him and continued to run off the pier. The boy followed her around the corner onto the street only to watch as she climbed into a cab. It pulled away from the curb and disappeared into traffic.

"Brooke!" Conner yelled one more time, before the pain set in and he walked off.

--End flashback--

Connor grit his teeth and nearly pushed his fist through the wall of the pick up station, but he managed to restrain himself. He had liked her even told her so, and she broke his heart.

At first pain had set in, and then anger.

--flashback--

"Dad," Connor began.

"yeah," Jeremie replied.

"You've got to tell me where she is," he pleaded.

"Who?"

"Brooke."

Jeremie looked at him before speaking again, "Her plane leaves in one hour, at JFK." He explained, "Flight 957 to Paris."

"Thank you," Connor replied racing out of the office.

When he hit the street he took off running to where he had left his car. Getting in it he broke almost every traffic law we have and raced to the airport. Fortunately he wasn't caught nor was anyone hurt ( lucky dog).

Security was a hassle for him as he counted down the time on his watch. Once through he raced to the departure screen found Brooke's flight and took off toward the exit. He got there in the nick of time.

"Brooke!"

The girl looked up to see him running to her. She grabbed her bag and moved to the gate.

"Brooke!" He yelled again finally catching her and stopping her.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah," She replied.

"Why did you run away?"

"Because I had to," She began once again turning to the gate.

"Didn't what I say mean anything?"

She bit back a breath. After letting it out she responded in a surprisingly calm voice.

"No."

Connor was crushed. The pain in his chest was almost unbearable. Tears were evident in his eyes.

"Why?" he asked on the edge of sobs,

"It just didn't," She barked, "Now I have a plane to catch."

Connor had no idea why he did what he did next. Reaching out he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. Securing her waist he dipped his head down and captured her lips.

Brooke went rigid as they kissed. After a brief second she pulled away and ran to her plane completely ignoring his calls.

--End Flashback--

Connor grit his teeth the anger in his body threatening to overwhelm him. The pain he thought he had gotten over making it even worse. Gritting his teeth he kicked the bench waiting for the lift to arrive.

Brooke watched the always calm and cheerful Connor Belpois ruthlessly attack an inanimate object. Cursing all the while even though they were indiscrete. She knew what was causing this, and it killed her inside as well.

--Flashback--

Brooke leapt out of bed as she got ready to head out with Connor. She loved his warm caring nature. She loved spending time with him. Her maid came in as she was dressing in a pink tank top and matching shorts.

"I see you're heading out with Mr. Belpois again," She spoke fondly.

Brooke smiled in response.

"My word," She began, "I have never seen you glow like that before."

"What do you mean?"

"Your face and eyes just lit up like the moon and stars," She began, "Your face is glowing like the sun."

Brooke hid her face in her hands in order to cover up the rapidly reddening of her cheeks. She kept her back to her maid, so she couldn't see.

"To be young and in love," She spoke candidly.

Brooke felt a shock go through her. She turned to the woman who had tended to her the entirety of her life.

"It's not like that," She explained, "We're just friends."

Before another word there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Brooke replied to the knock.

An elderly man stepped in. He had on a black tuxedo and a matching tie.

"Yes Barnaby." She began,

"A Mr. Connor Belpois calling."

"Thank you," She chirped before following him out of the room.

_Later_

Brooke walked into her room a white flower in her hair, and tears in her eyes.

"Emma,"

"Yes Ms. Brooke."

"You where right," The girl began latching onto the woman sobbing into her uniform.

"So then why are you crying dear?"

"You know why!" She exclaimed, "Father will never let me have him,"

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do," She responded, "Connor's dad is father's biggest rival."

"Oh dear," The old woman soothed, "What are you going to do?"

"I have to end it," She began, "I just have to."

--End Flashback--

Brooke stared as an oblivious Connor finished vented his frustration. He calmed down and turned to note the others.

"How long have you guys been there?" He asked,

"Long enough to watch you beat the hell out of a bench," Jay replied pointing to the destroyed bench.

"Good thing we own the mountain," He replied.

Jay nodded, while Sakura approached her twin and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He raised his head to meet her eyes. After staring into them a second he knew that they would be talking later.

Robyn and Syd locked their eyes on Brooke somehow knowing this was in a way her fault, but sensed something more.

Jay put his hand on Connor's back and turned to the girls, "It's getting late," He began, "We should head back."

"Yeah." Was the collective response.

Filing into the car Connor at up front next to Jay while Brooke sat in the very back. Her mind elsewhere and not on the heated glares from three very protective sisters.

--Back at the Cabin--

"Jeremie!" Aelita shrieked as he tickled her feet.

She kicked her feet managing to get free, and run from him. He smiled and gave chase catching up to her and tackling her onto the bed. The two laughed for a second before they began to make out. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Aelita groaned when Jeremie pulled back, but purred when he began to kiss and nibble her neck.

"The." She managed while Jeremie worked her neck,  
the kids…. w…will…be…back…any minute."

Jeremie groaned while she pushed him back a little and got onto her knees so she could look into his eyes.

"There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow." She replied smiling while straightening her blouse. (Smoothing out the wrinkles)

Jeremie only smiled while he straightened his own wardrobe.

--

Brooke sat in her room thinking about the day she had left for Paris. She had not expected Connor to show up at the airport. She had not expected him to confront her the way he had, but most of all. She had not expected him to kiss her.

The memory of the kiss brought back bittersweet memories. The feeling had been incredible. She wanted to give in and drown her sorrow in the passion that his lips offered, but she knew she couldn't. She would not be teased.

Sighing she reached into her back and pulled out a photo. It was an enlarged photo of herself and Connor. It had to be enlarged since the photos came from a picture booth.

They had split them he got half and she got half, but this one by far was her favorite.

The two on them arms wrapped around each other. Both of them were smiling like they didn't have a care in the world.

"I love you Connor," She whispered new tears brimming her eyes, "I love you so much."

"Then why?"

Brooke's head snapped up, and to her horror there stood Connor. She knew he had heard her confession. Sighing she stood up.

"I guess this is the part were I come clean. Huh?"

"Yes it is." Connor replied his tone leaving no room for argument.

She braced herself for this, because she knew it would be draining.

"Why?" he asked again pain evident.

She didn't answer at first, "WHY!" he yelled slamming and locking the door indicating she would not leave until he got some answers.

Brooke had been startled at first, but relaxed a little.

"Do you remember when we took this picture?" She began,

"Brooke," He growled.

"Do you want to know?" She yelled when she heard the growl,

"Yes I want to know!" He responded in an equally strong voice.

"Then answer the damn question!" She retaliated,

Connor was a little taken back by the normally calm and poised girl swearing but brushed it off.

"Of course I do," He responded, "It was one of the best times in my life."

"Mine too," She responded, "It was also the day I realized I really liked you."

Connor looked calm, but anger, pain and a little resentment was written in his eyes.

"The night at the beach," She finished, "Was when I knew I was in love with you."

"Then why?" He asked not knowing any other question.

"My father," She began, "Would never let us be."

He was shocked to hear that, but listened to Brooke's story.

"I didn't want you wasting your time," She began, "And I didn't want to be teased."

"Wasting my time?" He asked, "Teased?"

"I wanted so bad to give in and kiss you back that day," She spoke softly, "But I know that if I had I'd never be able to have you, or let you go."

Tears were sliding down her cheeks, "I love you Connor," She began, "But I can't have you." She finished, "No matter how badly I want you."

Connor's perception on the entire situation changed. He watched as silent tears slid down her cheeks. He could only imagine the torture the girl was feeling inside her heart. Turning to him she spoke.

"So now you know."

He didn't miss her voice breaking as she said that. Reaching up he cupped her cheeks and wiped away the tears. A shiver ran through her body at the sensation of his touch.

"Connor," She began urgently only to be silenced by Connor's lips on hers.

Brooke's toes curled, as electricity zapped through her body. She could feel her resolve weakening when Connor began working her lips. Soon all the feelings she had bottled up over the last six months were beginning to take over. Her arms were already around his neck, while his were on her waist.

The final straw was when his tongue touched her lips. That was it the floodgates opened and a heated make out session began. Neither cared about anything except each other. Their hands roamed feeling all they could. They took in as much as they could. Falling back onto the bed the two kept kissing as if completely unaware that they had fallen.

"Connor," Brooke began when they broke apart for air.

"Yeah," He replied kissing her again and moving to her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you more." He replied kissing down her neck enjoying the sweetness of her skin.

When he reached the line of her sweater. He quickly became irritated and yanked it off not a second before she did the same to him. Both of them knew what was happening, but just didn't care.

--

"So what do you think?" Aelita asked rubbing Jeremie's back as part of his relaxation regimen,

"I think Brooke doesn't giver father enough credit," He began, "Oh man that feels nice." He continued in response to a good rub she had given him, "But truthfully," He finished, "Devon will be thrilled about their feelings for each other."

"Now that takes care of them," Aelita spoke softly, "Now about Sakura."

"She likes him," he replied, "He likes her, but both are too stubborn to admit it."

"Does that remind you of some people we know?"

"Ulrich and Yumi?"

Aelita nodded giggling.

"You think we should ask them to help?"

"Well Connor and Brooke didn't need any help."

"Maybe," He responded and after a second or two said, "Let's just see what happens."

"Sounds like a plan to me." She replied climbing off Jeremie having finished her back rub, and curled up next to him.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

They began their game and after a minute of the tug of war as they came to call it Aelita kissed him on the lips and he conceded. Wrapping his arms around his wife Jeremie but before he settled into peaceful slumber he said.

"I love you more."

Happy he got the final word in like always he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him. Soon he joined her in dream land. Literally since she was always in his dreams.

--

There is the update.

More to come.

Updates for one night one mistake, and Past Life also on there way.

Please leave a review for me, peace.


	16. Finale

I do Not Own Code Lyoko

But I do Own my Oc's

Chapter 16; Finale

Aelita woke in relevant comfort. She smiled at her husband who was still asleep, and slipped out of his arms. She wrapped her pink robe around her pajamas, and went down to the kitchen for breakfast as she descended she saw that Jeremie had been right. Sakura didn't need any help and neither did Linc, which was short for Lincoln. He was a childhood friend of Sakura's and like her hid his desire to be more than friends, but both Jeremie and she had seen through the disguise, so to see them at the table with their hands locked and a look Aelita was very familiar with on their faces was quite uplifting.

The rest of the trip to Colorado passed with relative ease, and soon it was time for the family to return to their homes in New York. Once there Connor made short work of asking for Brooke's hand in marriage. To her surprise and delight Brooke's father readily approved of them. He then revealed that both he and Jeremie had recently decided to merge their companies together, and what better with to symbolize that then by the union of the two families. Of course there was also the fact that he wanted his daughter's happiness above anything else, and he could tell that Connor was the key to that.

It wasn't long after the return to New York that Jeremie remained true to the word that he had given to his wife(when would he ever not). He informed the board of directors of his retirement, and his design to pass the company on to his son Jay. The board accepted and began the process for appointing Jay Belpois to the position that his father held. On the other side of the coin Sydney's first pregnancy was progressing beautifully, and as such she spent much time with her mother and her mother in law getting advice in preparation for her baby. Robyn also began planning her marriage to Charlie, but the date was set so that Sydney wasn't pregnant when it came time for her to walk down the aisle.

That was a year ago. Jay now ran the company that his father had run for most of his life. He was also a father to a beautiful little girl that he and Sydney decided to name Rose. Robyn and Charlie where now married and even teaching at a respected School in upstate New York, and she is expecting her own little one any day now.

Connor and Brooke were married just as soon as it was possible, and they now work as liaisons for several of the branch offices around the world, so the two got to work together and travel the world at the same time. Sakura and Linc are engaged to be married; meanwhile Sakura works for her oldest brother as a secretary while Linc works in the labs as a mechanical engineer.

Bridge and Z remained together. They got married have a little boy that they decided to name Joshua, Bridge still does his mechanic thing, but has been known to branch into other areas. In fact there have been a few projects that Jay sent his friends' way.

Zane and Syrus became the best of friends. They went to college together meet the women who would become their wives at the same time. Even today their friendship is as close as it one could be. In fact it was widely whispered among the crew that they had become the second generation Ulrich and Odd.

The Code Lyoko crew grew old together. They watched as their children got married and had their own children, and even watched as their grandkids grew up in front of their eyes. Then they learned of something that they could not help but feel ironic their grandchildren where being sent to a boarding school oversees. It was one they where all quite familiar with, and even went with the kid just to see it again. I am of course referring to Kadic Academy. It felt good to see the old place again especially for Jeremie and Aelita. The two returned to the spot where so many years ago Jeremie got down on one knee and proposed to the woman he still loves.

"Do you remember?" Jeremie asked,

"How could I forget," Aelita responded, "You asked me to marry you in front of everybody."

"Was that a bad thing?"

"No,"

"I remember afterwards I promised you a happily ever after."

"You did," Aelita responded, "And you delivered," She finished with her award winning smile.

"You know," he began, "Looking back," He finished, "I wouldn't change a thing."

"Neither would I."

The two kissed with a sincerity that despite the years had never been lost. When they pulled away Jeremie draped his arm around her, and they left through the doors just as they had all those years ago, and they continued to live happily ever after.

That is it.

Sorry for it being so short, but I wanted to put a bow on this fic, so I gave you guys the end.

I hope you've enjoyed


End file.
